The Beginning is Not The End
by CommanderCRaZyEffect
Summary: I wait until she asks, then my hand shoots into the air and I shout "I volunteer". Making the decision that will likely result in my death. SEQUEL STAY ALIVE NOW UP.
1. Chapter 1

The birds chirped sweetly as the hot sun rose over District 7. The rays broke through the morning mist and laid softly on the blossoming green grass and leaves as the lumberjacks gathered their tools and began a long day of tiresome work.

One such worker is me, Ethan Mayne. I'm 18 years old, and I've been chopping up lumber since I was old enough to walk. By this point the woods are my unwelcoming second home, and an axe my brother. Today however, may very well be my last ever shift. After tomorrow it's possible that I'll never work alongside my dad in these woods ever again. For others my age, and those slightly younger, it's possible too.

You may think, why? Why specifically tomorrow? Well, the answer reocurs every year. The Hunger Games. Tomorrow the Reaping will take place, there one male and one female between the ages of 12 and 18 will be selected at random to be shipped off to the Capitol, where they'll be prepped and pampered for a week before competeing in a televised fight to the death. This monstrous and brutal invention was introduced to Panem over 70 years ago, and acts as a yearly reminder that we - in the twelve districts surrounding the Capitol - are inferior, are slaves to our betters. The original intention behind them was to serve as a punishment for those who survived the failed rebellion against the Capitol during the Dark Days, to ensure their loyalty hence forth. After all, what better way to punish rebels then to make sure their children,  
and their childrens chlidren, are the ones who suffer.

I hate them - we all do - with everything that makes us human, but I understand why the Capitol use them to strike fear in our hearts, to make us afraid. The districts may have failed to overthrow the Capitol 71 years ago, but they got closer then the Capitol ever suspected they would. If it weren't for the fall of District 13, we may have lived in a better Panem now.

Anyway, taking the Games into consideration, I'm actually one of the lucky ones. See, because I'm 18, this is the last year that i'll ever be entered in the draw. If my name isn't drawn tomorrow, then I'll never have to kill somebody to save myself. I have brothers though, Finn and Eric, and they still have many years left in the draw. So whilst i'm thrilled that it will fianlly be over for me, I'm sick by the thought of my brothers getting picked and me being unable to volunteer for them. I can tomorrow though, and if their name is pulled out of that bowl my hand will be the first raised high.

I know what it feels like to have my name in - sometimes more than once - but I've always wondered what our parents must feel. When I scrambled out of bed this morning their mood was dampened. My mom was running around frantic as always this close to a Reaping, and my dad was trying to pretend it was just another normal week, but even he was finding it hard to hold it together. Finn and Eric were no better, silent and paler than snow as they ate breakfast.  
I had to get out of there as fast as I could, I can't stomach to see them that way, year after year after year.

Around 9am, I had started working beside my dad, lumbering only a small section of the trees in District 7. A few hours later and the sun is beating down relentlessly on us. Me and my dad would sneak breaks whenever the Peacekeepers passed by us, as would some of the others we often worked with. If we were ever caught there would be hell to pay, but every one of us is more then prepared for that.

The group of Peacekeepers pass by for a third time, waving their guns around just because they can, ignoring them we sneak another break when they disappear. Dad and I are silent for awhile as we catch our breath, the sounds of the axes cutting through the bark and trees falling to the ground.

Placing a strong, splintered hand on my shoulder, my dad sighs. "About the Reaping tomorrow..." he trails off.

Upon the mention of the Reaping my ears prick up. Every year it's the same,  
him making me promise that I won't volunteer or do anything stupid, and every year he gets the same answer.

"You don't have to volunteer. You know that right?"

"I know." I wipe the beads of sweat from my forehead. "Better me then Finn or Eric though."

I knew he couldn't dispute that when he fell silent. It's not like I want to volunteer, matter of fact the idea of giving those assholes in the Capitol a good show makes me nauseous. It's just something I have to do should the worst come to pass.

Standing up I retake my chopping axe and get back to work. Soon after my dad follows suit, just in time for the next Peacekeeper patrol.

"Don't worry about me dad." I say inbetween pants. "Just look out for mom, Eric and Finn."

Dad nods sadly, but his voice is stern as he says. "Just promise me... If it isn't one of your brothers, you won't volunteer."

I stop working and wipe away my built up sweat once more. I look to him, and he had stopped working too, patiently awaiting my answer.

"I promise."

My words make him smile, if only a little. As for me, I don't beleive what I said even a bit. I'm not the kind of person who can watch somebody I know get picked to die. And with precious few friends, my will to help them is just greater.

Later that evening I retire to my little getaway spot, not far from where I work during the majority of the day. For some reason the Peacekeepers rarely come by, and since it isn't out of the fences it isn't illegal to be here so long as the curfew isn't in place. In all honesty, it's nothing special. Just more trees looming over the clearing, dull and weathered for all the years it's been left standing. Twigs and leaves lay buried beneath the thick mud, practically becoming a part of the ground and making it bumpy as hell. There's a hill too, that blocks out any view of the village there may have been. Like I said, it isn't much, but it is peaceful. A place where you can forget about your troubles and just relax as the sun sets in the sky. Still,  
even this small piece of heaven can't shake away my fears of the Reaping. See I'm always worried for my brothers, and if my name is drawn this year I can live with that, be thankful even. But if it's one of them... I can always volunteer, but the mental damage it would deal is unreal.

"Boo!"

I jump up from my space on the muddy ground, ready to attack anybody who made a move on me. I soon lowermy fists though, because the owner of that voice is no other than my idiot friend with half a brain, Reggie. He's my best friend in fact, and almost falls to the ground gripping his stomach because he's laughing so hard. Typical, even with a Reaping making us all paranoid, Reg is still Reg.

"You better quit doing that!" I warn.

Reggie only continued to laugh at me. "The look on your face."

"Don't tempt me Reg." I point at him. "Otherwise i'll make you miror this look."

"Relax man, it's just a joke." Reg pushes his glasses further up his nose and sighs.

I throw myself back down on the ground with a huff, shaking my head. Reggie followed suit, and sat down beside me, using the old oak tree to rest his back against.

"Sorry." My voice is a quiet mumble.

"It's okay. I think everbody is a litle worked up today. With the Reaping tomorrow and all." Reg tries to smile,to maintain that positive outlook of his, but the thought of tomorrow is getting to him too.

I sigh "Tell me about it. Mom hasn't said a word all day and my brothers are on the verge of tears."

"And you?" Reggie asks.

Shrugging I say, "I can manage my name being drawn. But not Eric, or Finn."

"But this is your last year in the draw. You don't get picked tomorrow and that's that. Done. Free from the Reaping forever."

"I know."

It may be my last year in the draw, but it also means my name is entered seven times, the maximum amount without any extra slips for tesserae or troublemaking. That means I have one of the highest chances of being selected.

Reggies mouth forms the perfect 'o' "That's it? That's all you can say?"

My only answer is a nod.

"You're insane man. I'd give anything for this to be my last year." He shakes his head. "Even my remaining hand."

That makes me feel slightly guilty. Reggie is only 16 this year, which means he still has two more years of this crap after tomorrow. He always says he won't stand a chance in the arena, and I hate to agree with him, but with only his weakest hand remaining - after losing his right one in an accident with the machines at work - and his terrible asthma, he wouldn't last a day with in the Games.

"Reg.." I try to apologise.

"You don't have to say sorry to me, Ethan." He cuts me off. "I understand where you're coming from. If I could've volunteered for Jane a few years ago, I would have."

I won't ever forget that year. Reggie's younger sister Jane was in her first Reaping two years back. Her name was drawn, one tiny slip of paper in a bowl of thousands, and hers was the one. Nobody volunteered in her place, but Reggie tried too, of course only another female can take the place of a female tribute. It was heartbreaking too watch in the arena. Jane didn't survive the bloodbath at the Cornucopia on the first day. Nobody saw the family for weeks, not even me.

"I can't imagine your dad is thrilled by the idea." Reg changes the topic of our conversation.

More than undertanding why he wanted to change it, I forget that we were ever talking about it.  
"He made me promise not to volunteer for anybody other than my brothers."

"I agree with him." Reggie nods. "Nobody wants to lose a child."

Silence fell over us after that. There isn't much else to really talk about, aside from the Games, and that's hardly a nice topic. Not to mention the curfew is now just a half hour away, if we're still outside then we're in for a beating or two by our friendly peacekeeper force.

"Should probably head home." I say after a while. "Don't really fancy running into a Peacekeeper during curfew."

With a chuckle, Reggie jumps to his feet and brushes the mud off his pants. "Yeah, I wouldn't suggest that."

Together we begin alking back to our village, just beyond the mills. There's hardly anybody about, those that are are mostly store owners closing up for the evening and most of tomorrow. I think everybody else is too afraid to step out of their front doors, due to how ruthless the Peacekeepers can be around Hunger Games season. Though they're usually worse during the Victory Tours.

A loud crash and shouting catches our attention, drawing our eyes across the street, where a woman around her later fourties is yelling hysterically at a younger woman, most likely around my age. I'm assuming the older one is the young womans mother, and she seems worried, taking a guess off of her creased brow and wide, teary eyes. I can't hear what they're saying, however the more the younger one talks, the more hysterical the older one gets.

Even when Reggie has taken off down the road I stand back and watch the exchange. The elder woman eventually runs inside, and the younger one turns on her heel and starts walking my way. There's a brief moment that she looks up from the ground, her dark green eyes looking straight at me.

"Ethan come on man!" Reggies hollering makes me look the other way, and when I look back the young woman is already turning a corner and disappearing from view.

Five minuets later and we were home. Being neighbors meant we both got back in time before the curfew offcially took effect and the Peacekeepers begin to patrol the streets in larger droves than they already do during the day.

Saying our goodbyes, we both wish each other luck for tomorrow, and then headed inside.

My mood changed drastically as i entered my home. I knew i'd have to face my mom, and she was always a wreck the night before a Reaping. Taking a deep breath, i toughened up and pushed open the door that led to the dining room. My brothers sit side by side at the table, dad on the other side and my mom was over by the stove.

Turning around with a baking tray in hand, my mother smiles warmly and says "Oh honey, just in time, dinners ready."

I barely recognise just how hungry i am until i smell the fresh dough of homemade bread and stew. Mom's cooking is amazing, something i'll miss should i be chosen for the games. Taking a seat at the table beside my father, I smile as my mother lays the bowls of stew on the table and places the bread loaf in the centre. As soon as she herself is seated, we all dig into our food, except for Finn.

Noticing his neglect of his food, my mother placed her spoon on the table and said "What's wrong Finn honey?"

Finn continued to play with his food, causing me to look up properly from my own bowl with concern.

"What's up buddy?" I ask.

Finn's deep blue eyes left his bowl to look around the table. He made eye contact with each one of us, before throwing his spoon onto the table and shrugging.

"How can we all just sit here and pretend everything is normal" the young boy burst with an anger that's alien to us. "The Reaping is tomorrow, one of us could be chosen for the games. Each year we act the same and I'm tired of it".

With that Finn stormed out of the dinning room and slammed the door shut. Soon after, Eric follows Finn, not saying a word as he creeps away from the table.

Things after that are silent. I didn't know what to say, and my parents both sat at the table just staring off into the distance until they slowly began to eat.

As fast as i could I finish off my food. I grab my bowl as I stand up from my chair, and make my way over to the sink to wash up. Before leaving the room, I was sure to go over to mother and thank her for making dinner. It was a simple gesture, but the slight smile on her face was sure comforting.

Before retiring to my own room for the night, I knock on the door that leads to my brothers' bedroom and walk in. Both of them are awake, talking through two plastic cups attached with a long string. They stop when I enter though, and sit up in their beds looking at me.

"You guy's alright?" I ask as i sit down on the end of Eric's bed.

Neither say anything, instead the looks on their faces answer my question.

"Look" I start. "It's okay to be scared. Most people are."

"Are you scared, Ethan?" Eric asks.

I'd question my sanity if I wasn't. It's not like these games are fake, where you pretend to fight each other. It's real, and twenty three kids and teens never go home again.

"I am." I smile sadly. "You two are going to be okay this year. I promise. Now try to get some sleep okay."

Finn and Eric nod, and both lay down to snuggle up in their beds. "Night Ethan." They say.

Closing the door behind me, I left my younger brothers to sleep.

Entering my own room i closed the door, stripped out of my work cloths and climbed into bed. As i lay there, in the darkness of my room, I stare at the outline of the smart shirt and pants that hung onto the back of the bedroom door and hope tomorrow will be okay. That nobody i care for will be Reaped, that they won't have to face the games. That I can wear those clothes to onemore Reaping only and then never have to look at them again.

Closing my eyes, I fought away the thought of the Reaping and the Hunger night, I fall asleep listening to the soft cries of my mother from the opposite room.


	2. Chapter 2

It was one in the afternoon in district 7. The bell from the justice building rang out across the entire district, signalling the one thing every kid in the district feared. It was time.

Holding up my arms as i awoke to block out the sun, I yawned tiredly and turned my head to face the clothes hung on the back of the door. A smart white button up shirt, ironed to perfection. Alongside a pair of grey pants and polished smart shoes. A common thing in a Reaping was to dress as smart as possible. Just as sleeping in as long as you could before you were called to the town centre was, if that meant half the day then so be it.

Sighing deeply, I threw away the bedsheets that wrapped around my body and left the comfort of my warm bed. My fingers traced over the shirt gently as i thought about what was to come. An hour from now, i could be on a train heading for the Capitol, never to see my family ever again.

Taking the grey pants off the door, i pulled them on over my boxer shorts, followed by the pair of black socks and shoes. I slipped the shirt on over my muscle toned arms, and fastened each button carefully. I began tucking the shirt into my pants as i left my bedroom, being sure not to leave any of the shirt hanging over just in case the Peacekeepers were picky this year. In the kitchen, my mother was stood combing over Eric's hair and my father was smartening up Finn's attire.

Seeing me enter the room, my mother finished combing Eric's hair and made her way over to me.  
Cupping my face with her right hand, she began combing over my shoulder length dark hair in all the messy places before kissing me on the forehead and smiling.

Smiling back, I pulled her into a tight hug and said "It'll be okay. Finn and Eric will be okay".

"I'm worried about you too" she whispered.

"Don't be." I pulled away and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll be okay too".

"I know" she was trying to stay strong, but I could see she was slowly breaking down.

"Come on, we need to be at the Justice Hall in a few" My father spoke from across the room.

Nodding slowly, mother took one last glance at all of her boys and smiled weakly. After that we left the house as a family for what may have been the last time.

The walk to the Justice Building was a silent one, just as it was each year. Upon arriving there, Finn and Eric followed me towards the peacekeepers, whilst our parents took their place with the other mothers and fathers who had gathered. Stepping in line first, I turned to glance at Eric. This was his second Reaping this year, he still hasn't adjusted and is petrified with what is happening. Luckily Eric's name is only in the bowl twice, Finn's is in four.

"Name" the peacekeeper sat at the desk asked as I moved forward.

"Ethan Mayne" i answered.

"Hand please"

I gave the peacekeeper my hand, and with a short pin prick to my index finger, he drew enough blood to roll on the page in the book and scanned it.

"Move along"

With that a different peacekeeper came along and grabbed me by the arm. After standing me with the other boys my age, the peacekeeper retreated to the back of crowd. Soon after, every boy and girl in the district had gathered outside the Justice building in perfect lines across the yard. The girls on the right and boys on the left. Peacekeepers surrounded the crowd and the stage in front of us, making the atmosphere of the Reaping ten times as threatening then it should be. Camera crews lined up along the stage and roof of the Justice building, broadcasting the Reaping straight to the Capitol.

I'm unable to spot my brothers as Mayor Wellcreek begins his speech, but I do spot Reggie two lines in front of me. He's making faces, mocking the mayor who continues to read from his card in that boring, monotone voice of his that could put an insomniac to sleep. I try not to laugh at Reg, because if a Peacekeeper see's us then we're a shoe in for a beating, but the longer it goes on the harder it is not too.

Reggie was about to incite his school friends around him to join in, thats when the video played on the large screen and made him pay attention to the Reaping. Each year, the video would be played to remind everyone why the games occurred. It would remind everyone about the old world, how it ended, how Panem came to be. It reminded us about the rebellions, and that it was our ancestors who forced the Hunger Games onto us. Everybody was silent as the video ended, too afraid to so much as murmur.

The doors to the Justice Building swung open, and District 7's personal escort stepped out onto the stage. Her name was Camomile, her skin was pale as snow - just as all the other Capitolians - and her hair was as red as the hottest flames. She wore a bright red dress and a tight red jacket with various silver chains hanging from her neck. She was frequently known as 'The Bull' around the village, due in large part to the ridiculous ruby ring piercing her septum and her unatural red eyes.

I didn't know what it was about the Capitols fashion sense, but it made them all come across as freaks with stupid accents. When you add to the equation the fact they enjoy live murder for sport it hardly sounds like any of them are sane. They probably aren't.

A huge smile washed across Camomile's face as she began reading from the white card in her gloved hands. "Hello, and welcome one and all, to the 71st annual Hunger Games".

The crowd was itching their heads and sighing as she read her own speech on the Capitol and thanked Snow for keeping us safe, etcetera etcetera. It's annoying how they make us wait to find out who's gonna die.

Eventually she shut up and moved towards the glass bowl containing the name of all the females. "As is customary, ladies first".

There was complete silence for a moment, not even the birds from the surrounding tree's were singing today. They never did on Reaping day, it was almost as if they knew, and shared the grief of the families of the chosen tributes.

Camomile cleared her throat before she placed her delicate hands into the glass bowl and turned over many of the name slips. After thirty seconds of rooting around, her slim fingers latched onto a slip of paper and she yanked it free from the bowl, taking more time by trotting back to the microphone and clearing her throat.

A bright smile appeared on her face as she opened the slip slowly and said "Johanna Mason".

I turned my head towards the female group. Within the crowd, the peacekeepers retrieved the female tribute and brought her up on stage to stand beside Camomile. She stood deathly still on the stage, glancing straight ahead of her at all times.

The girl from yesterday, it was her. Come to think of it I've seen her around, mostly at work, but I didn't know her name until now. Seeing as I chop tree's half the time and don't venture out much, i don't really get a chance to meet anyone new, and when i'd see her around work the patrolling peacekeepers would've probably shot me if i left my assigned area. She's beautiful though, long auburn hair, those wild green eyes, and fair skin, strange for somebody who lives seven considering how much time we spend in the sun.

"Any volunteers?" Camomile looked across the female crowd in hope she'd have a volunteer to take to the games. Nobody was willing to take Mason's place.

"Well then, moving on. Last but not least, the boys" Camomile spoke cheerily, bringing me out of my thoughts and back to the cruel reality of the Reaping.

Closing my eyes tightly, I took a deep breath, as Camomile's hand reached into the glass bowl on the other side of the stage. I wish my pleads to a higher power had worked, but let's face it, if there is someone up there he stopped paying attention to the world a long time ago.

Camomiles's voice rings out across the square. "Reginald Thirsk".

Just like that, a huge bomb fell into my stomach. I looked over to my best friend, who I grew up with and was like a third brother to me, and now tribute for the Hunger Games as the crowd around him split apart. Reggie was pale, and holding his left, stubbed arm as tightly as he could to stop himself from shaking and appearing weak in front of the cameras.

I can't let him go. I can't let them take him to what was certainly his death. I can't let his mother go through the pain of losing another child, not after her attempted suicides after Jane. Debating it over and over in my head, the Peacekeepers had already reached Reggie before I made my fatal decision.

I waited until Camomile asked, then my hand shot into the air as I shouted "I volunteer".

Everybody turned to look at me. And as their eyes all settled onto me, i heard my moms pained screams and cries, and my father's deep, shaken voice trying to comfort her from the back.  
Reggie was more shocked now then when his name was drawn from the bowl, he stared at me slack jawed as the Peacekeepers left his side, and instead guided me up onto the stage to stand beside Camomile.

I took calm steady breaths as i looked out onto the crowd, i now found both my brothers within the mass of people and smiled lightly as they stared up at me with sad frowns on their faces.

"Districts 7's volunteer for the 71st Hunger Games". Camomile's grin was almost haunting. "What is your name dear?"

"Ethan Mayne." I say confidently.

"Well, ladies and gentleman this years volunteer, Ethan Mayne" she began to clap wildly, her grin growing wider and wider.

The people in the square did as she did and clapped slowly for both myself and the girl, Johanna. During their clapping, I looked over to Reggie who was still frozen in place.

The clapping subsided as Camomile raised her hands in the air. The red headed woman then switched glances between us two tributes before saying "Well ... Shake hands my darlings you're going to be spending quite some time together."

Turning to my left, my gaze met the deep, dark green eyes of my fellow tribute and I shook her hand. I guess I can find a positive in signing my death warrant.

After that was done I searched through the crowds of relieved mothers and fathers to find my parents. My mom was on the floor, crying a river as my dad was holding her tightly in his arms.  
Dad gazed up to me, and within his eyes I could see the disappointment he felt. I promised i'd volunteer for nobody but my brothers, and i broke it.

"Ladies and Gentleman, please give out a hand for this years tributes" Camomile almost sang it, as though it was some sweet song that had to be cherished. "Happy Hunger Games to you all. And may the odds be ever in your favour".

Just like that, the crowds began to clap slowly yet again and the Peacekeepers retrieved me and Johanna and took us inside of the Justice Building.

The door was closed behind me as I entered my asserted room. I would spend no more than a few minuets in here, but it was enough time to say goodbye to my loved ones. As i stood there waiting, i could hardly believe what i had just done. If i'd have left Reggie to go to the Games, i'd be a free man now, never to have to face the Reaping again. Now i was going to the G ames themselves, and would likely never see another Reaping because i'd die some painful death in the arena.

I sighed. It wouldn't have mattered if i could turn back what just happened, i'd still volunteer for Reggie every time. After all, I had a better chance at winning than my friend. And one thing I wouldn't stand for was knowing i could have saved him an unnecessary death.

The door opened with tremendous speed as my mother burst through the door in a fit of tears. I was expecting her to hit me, or do something to show how angry she was with me. Instead her arms flung around my neck as she cried into my shoulder.

Pulling away slightly, she looked me in the eye, and through her tear covered eyes said "You win this thing. You come back to us."

I only nodded. I wasn't going to promise something like that. There was 23 other tributes going into this thing with me, it was likely half of them were much stronger then i was. The most i could do was try.

I took the necklace from my mothers hands and put it on around my neck. I realised it once belonged to my grandmother, of whom i'd only ever heard about. Mom told me that she passed on a few years before i was born, this necklace was all that remained of her. Smiling down at her I said "Thank you".

"You just focus on coming home" she then took a few steps back, and allowed my dad to approach me. Pulling me into a hug, he patted me on the back.

"Dad..." I began but was cut off.

"I don't care if you went back on your promise" he stated "I just want you to win this thing, and kick the Capitol in the ass as you do so".

I was surprised when a light chuckle escaped me "I'll try my hardest".

"Good ... we love you, son" after another pat on the back, dad moved to stand with my mom, and brothers.

"I'll see you guys soon, don't worry about me." I said to my brothers with little hope. Even I couldn't help but worry.

The last thing i saw before the peacekeepers collected my family was the sad smiles on both their faces, and that was that. I was alone in my very own jail cell, tormented by thoughts and visions of the upcoming games.

The door opened again, and this time Reggie stormed into the room like a man on a mission.

"Why?" He said as he stopped in front of me.

"Why what?"

"Why did you volunteer for me?" Reggie's hand turned purple as he clenched it.

I shook my head as i said "Come on, Reg. We both know I have a better chance then you at surviving".

Reggie was quiet for awhile. He agreed with me, but he didn't like it "You shouldn't have volunteered for me" he finally managed.

"I'm sorry" I was going to grow tired of apologising at this rate. But I understand why he's angry. He'll think that if I die in the arena it'll be his fault.

Reggie nodded his head before looking up over his glasses "You do whatever it takes to win this. Do whatever you have to do and kill whoever you have to kill".

"I got it"

Reggie continued nodding. I figured he was trying to boost all his faith in me, but it was hard to tell with Reggie.

"Times up!" A peacekeeper barged into the room and made his way over.

"Show them we aren't their slaves." Are Reggie's last words as the peacekeeper guides him out of the room.

I don't know how I'm supposed to do that, but I promise I won't become a lapdog to President Snow and the Capitol. I'd rather die.

Just so happens that might be the case.


	3. Chapter 3

The car jerked me in my seat as it drove over a bump in the road. Ten minuets ago, myself, Johanna and Camomile had left the main area of District 7, and were now heading for the train station. Once there, the train would take us straight to the Capitol, where we'd be unveiled to the eager citizens. Inside the car was silent. The driver was not permitted to speak, and Camomile - who sat in between me and Johanna - provided the only noise in a soft humming form.

Moments later however, she jolted up in her seat and turned her head between both of us and said "Aren't you just dying to see the Capitol? It's such a beautiful place. I'm sure the people will love both of you."

Neither myself or Johanna said a word, we just glanced to our escort before looking back out of the windows. Camomile noticed our behaviour, and though likely finding it rather rude of us to not answer her question and ignore her, she seemed determined to get us to say something to each other.

Again glancing between the two of us she piped "Well, say something one of you." her voice was high pitched as she clapped "You're going to have to get to know each other. You'll be living under the same roof for a little while after all."

Again neither of us spoke.

I usually would want to speak up and meet new people, but right now all i could think about was how i was going to die. I hoped it would be quick and painless, but in The Hunger Games its always guaranteed to be neither of those. Whether you're being stabbed or die of hunger, it was always painful.

Sighing, Camomile sat back gracefully in the middle of us "I do hope you brighten up by tomorrow. The citizens of the Capitol want to see smiles, not frowns."

After saying that, the rest of the car ride to the train station was quiet. Nothing but the sounds of the engines running could be heard. Upon arriving at the station, the fancy silver overnight train was already waiting for us at the platform. I had seen nothing like it before. Stepping inside, i was again finding myself a little short for breath, as the entire trains decor was made of silvers, polished golds, mahogany and the finest silk and cotton affordable. Even the cutlery was fancy. There was a seating area situated on the right of the cabin, with a bar area over on the left. On the bar counter was bottle of champagne, a little thing compared to the other vast bottles of alcoholic beverages on the shelves behind. There was cakes, scones and biscuits on a spiralling stand, and next to them was sweet sauces and butters.

I have to admit, if there was one good thing about going to the Capitol right now, it's the life of luxury I'll get to live for a few days before i die. It's all about finding the silver linings wherever I can now, no matter how small.

Camomile rushed me and Johanna into the chairs in the waiting area, saying something about the train leaving and such. Trouble was she spoke so fast I had trouble understanding her. After sitting us both down, Camomile herself took a seat in front of us. Smiling as she did so, she began to watch us both as our faces grew darker, her way of staying positive I guess. The train began to move, forcing a delighted sigh from Camomile.

She was about to speak when the door across the cabin opened and a short bearded man walked on through and over to us. I noticed the man as soon as i saw him. It was Blight, the only living victor from District 7. He won the 59th Hunger Games at the age of 16. Now 33 years old, Blight served as a mentor for new tributes from District 7 each year. Unfortunately, he hadn't had a lot of luck, and was the last tribute from District 7 to have won the games.

Taking a seat beside Camomile, he smiled brightly as he looked between myself and Johanna. Both of us sat staring at Blight with blank expressions.

"I'm Blight, i ugh ... I'll be your mentor this year." Blight was talking a little slowly.

I couldn't help but to notice how the Victor held his right hand tightly. Every now and again, the hand would jerk about and his grip would grow tighter around his wrist. I guessed it was nerves, but it was still weird to see.

"And you are?" Blight nodded towards me and waited for an answer.

"Ethan." i left out my second name, not seeing it as vital.

"And you?"

"Johanna." was her immediate response before her gaze fell to the floor.

"Its nice to meet you b-both" Our mentor stuttered a little, making even Johanna take note. "The next ... Couple of days are going to be tough" as I had noticed, Blights hand began to shake and he gripped it tighter "But, follow my instructions ... and we'll make it through."

When neither of us spoke, Blight continued "Now, sponsors. They are your k-key to winning the games".

"How do we get them?" I asked, my interest peaking when Blight mentioned the sponsors.

I know a little about them. That only sponsors could give you medicine or food if you desperately needed it. But I have no idea how to get them on my side, and say not on the side of the careers.

"You make people like you" Blight sat forward, and he finally let go of his hand "The more people who like you, means the more sponsors you'll have. More s-sponsors, means i can help you in the arena."

"How do we get people to like us?" Johanna finally spoke, her voice soft and sweet as she gazed at Blight with her dark pools.

"That's easy" Camomile once more was clapping "We give you both angles to play" she paused and pointed to Johanna "You are the sweet, innocent and quiet girl from District 7, for example."

Johanna finally nodded and fell quiet again.

Blight and Camomile only nodded. I don't think either of them knew what to say when the conversation fell flat.

"Well, i must go and make preparations for when we arrive in the Capitol tomorrow." Camomile smiled happily "They are going to love you two i just know it."

Me and Johanna watch as our escort runs off to the next cabin. Blight stayed with us a while longer. He gave us tips on how to survive, who to trust - each other or nobody pretty much -, which plants and berries are known to be poisonous - nightlock being a popular topic. But the truth was, it was hard to give any solid tips when he didn't know how the arena would be set. Blight only described it as, 'Be ready for anything. The Capitol always has the upper hand in the Games'.

We had been on the train for a few hours now. Mostly listening to Blight as he explained to us how he won his games. I was much more interested in Blight's story then Johanna appeared to be, but she stuck around nonetheless.

"I think t-thats enough for today" Blight pulled himself off the chair and moved towards the door "I'll let Camomile show you to your rooms". With that he slid open the doors and left the Cabin.

Now sat alone in the cabin with Johanna, I made every attempt possible to stay busy. It didn't change the fact i had nothing much to say to her, but it did lift the awkwardness that hung in the air.

"That guy back in the District" Johanna broke the silence, causing me to look her way "I'm guessing he was your friend or something".

I nod my head. "He was my friend".

"Hm, not the kind of guy i'd imagine you'd hang out with"

"And why's that?" I was always curious when somebody said that.

"I don't know." She shrugged with a light hearted smile. "Rumours?"

I puffed out the air in my lungs and chuckled. "Don't believe everything you hear."

She laughed and waited a moment before adding. "You wouldn't have volunteered for your friend if you were like that. What you did back there was brave."

I began nodding slowly "Thanks."

The train passed through a tunnel, so the lights in the cabin were the only source of light for a while. Out the corner of my eye, I notice Johanna leaning over to her right, trying to sneak a glimpse of what lay just through the doors.

"Are you afraid to go to the Games?" I asked, bringing Johanna to sit back in her seat properly.

She thought for a while. "I guess. Thing is I actually considered volunteering."

"Why?"

"I win the games, i don't have to live the life of a Lumberjacks wife." she almost spat the words out, like the very thought of living that way sickened her. "Among other things".

"Isn't that just what the teachers in school say to scare people?"

"Mostly, but you'd be surprised how common it is in some other parts of seven." Johanna mumbled into her hand as she rested her elbow on the armrest.

I was about to say something more, but the doors to the cabin opened before i had chance. Camomile walked back into the cabin and stopped just at the chairs where we sat.

"Your rooms are all prepped to the Capitols amazing standards" Camomile waved her hands in the air "Please, follow me".

Doing as asked, I followed Camomile with Johanna in tow.

A few minuets later and I'm standing in my new night room. It was amazingly clean. Everything from its shelves to its desks and table tops were made from glass. Against the back wall was a large double bed, with crisp white sheets and soft pillows. In front of the bed was a large window, showing the views as the train passed through the different area's of Panem and onwards to the Capitol. No matter how pretty the room is though, it isn't my room. It isn't home.

After taking a shower in the rooms private bathroom - as per Camomiles's instructions - I changed into the fancy nightwear that had been left on the foot of the bed for me. I called it fancy, but to the Capitolians the attire was likely simple and peasant like. Back home, I have only two sets of sleepwear that had long washed out and the colours had faded. So to me, a simple thin, black t-shirt and loose white bottoms is a pleasant luxury.

Deciding i didn't want to stay confined in my room for the rest of the evening, I headed out. Whilst i had the chance, i figured i might as well explore the trains that caused such a buzz in the Capitol, even though the citizens weren't allowed to use them. I walk through the narrow passage ways, admiring the fine, fancy decor of the walls and floors. I can't believe the Capitol spent so much money on trains, when that money could go to helping the Districts. After exploring the bar area in the Waiting cabin, I moved further back into the train. The sound of multiple voices and crowds cheering caught my attention from the back cabin. My interest getting the better of me, i opened the door that led to the cabin and stepped in.

Entering the room, my eyes first landed on the huge window that extended around the cabin. The view may not have shown much, but the scenery and red sky as the sun set was more then worth it.  
My eyes then fell on the person sat in the room, watching the Caesar Flickerman show as he played footage from each separate district and their reaping. Upon noticing me entering the cabin, Johanna moved over on the couch that was placed against the back window. Taking a seat on the couch with her, i watched as footage of District 2 rolled. Supplying the Capitol with Peacekeepers meant it was wealthier then then most of the other Districts. It's also one of the Capitol's favourites, and were two members of the Career pack will be reaped from.

Usually Districts one and two - sometimes four - the Careers are a pack of tributes who train from an early age and volunteer for the games when they are ready. If you were asked to join the Careers it's considered honourable and you can take that as a compliment on your skills. If you were perceived as a threat to the Careers, it basically signs your death wish.

Figuring District 1 had already been shown, I glanced to Johanna ready to ask about their tributes.

As if she read my mind she said. "Jackson Lloyds and Nancy Byrnes. He's your typical hot head career, she's your typical 'I'm pretty and have big boobs' kind."

I chuckle a little at the way she said that, her voice mimicking the Capitol accent.

"Do you think they're threats?" My eyes never left the tv screen. Of course i know they are threats, I just want to see how she'll react. It would be better to get an idea of how her mind works now than later.

"Of course they're threats! They're the Careers" she said, surprisingly sounding more then a little agitated "You're not stupid are you?"

"I was joking" i said instantly.

"Course you were" she mumbled.

Both of us were silenced as the footage of Districts 2's reaping began to play and their escort read the proper speeches from the card in her hand. In district one and two they don't draw names from a bowl, so it wasn't a long wait for somebodies hand to shoot into the air and their voice call out. Her name was Amanda Middleson. She was quite short in height, bobbed blonde hair and the darkest, most wildest eyes I had ever seen. They were black, like the night sky black. I found her attractive enough, but she had this look of insanity about her. Like she'd willingly rip you apart and enjoy every second of it. Probably bathe in your blood afterwards too.

Chuckling a little, i said more to myself "You can just see the crazy in her eyes."

"I've seen worse." Johanna laughs a little. "My aunt is insane."

Turning back to the tv, we watched as the escort didn't get chance to finish her sentence, as a hand rose straight into the air and somebody else volunteered. Marric Ulrich. As he volunteered as tribute, almost every single female in the district began to cheer wildly. I can see what they saw in him, but all I myself see was another batch of crazy ready to explode on us.

"Must suck to be their escort" Johanna sighed in boredom "There's no drama, no crying at their Reaping."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Not to them. The Capitol feeds off drama." she said dryly "Our Districts suffer and they have entertainment. Its not enough that they kill some of us each year".

I chuckled "You don't like the Capitol much, do you?"

"Do you? Does anyone?" She asked shaking her head "I hope they get blown off the map some day".

That was very unlikely. After the destruction of District 13, the Capitol was the only place that had the power to wipe civilisations off of Panem. They did it to 13 as an example after all.

Our attention was drawn back to the show, as Caesar Flickerman welcomed this years games maker onto the stage. Juan Burtching was last years head game maker also, and he showed his ruthlessness with the Earthquake that wiped out more then half of the tributes, due to the damn bursting and flooding the arena. Whilst last year wasn't really memorable or a stand out games, a Game maker usually keeps his position as head for at least two years. Unless he is terrible at his job, in which case he probably winds up dead or worse.

"So Juan, what can we expect from this years games?" Caesar asked with a teeth baring smile.

The gamesmaker laughed as he shook his head "Oh come on now Caesar, you know i can't reveal anything until the start of the games".

Flickerman laughed as he shrugged his shoulders in defeat "You can't blame me and all of the Capitol for our excitement. After last years games, you've certainly left us craving something gigantic!".

The crowd cheered in response to Caesars words. It made me feel sick to the stomach.

"Well as i said, i can't reveal too much" Juan sat forward in his chair and addressed the crowd "But i can promise that this year, you will see one of the most challenging arena's in recent history".

Everybody in the room, including Flickerman, gasped at the gamesmakers promise before bursting into a fit of claps and cheering. I then couldn't help but let my mind wonder. If this years arena was more challenging then any in the last few years, then it didn't spell out much good to this years tributes.

The interview with Juan was cut short, as more footage of the districts rolled. District 3's tributes didn't stand out much and the short clip of their reaping proved the Capitol didn't think much either. The boy from District 4 was nothing special, but the girl - Mia Griffiths - volunteered as tribute for her cousin.

Both of 5's tributes were downplayed tremendously, again the Capitol showing they had little faith in them. The guy from 6, Titus, looked like a wrecking machine. He was clearly one of the favourites to the Capitol, and I could understand why perfectly. The guy was huge.

Then came District 7. Both myself and Johanna paid close attention to our own reaping, mostly we were interested in hearing the comments that Caesar had to make. Over and over the show host commented that he didn't think Johanna was anything special. If anything, it should have made the girl in question worry or angry, instead she was smirking like she'd won some great battle. Rather then ask her exactly why, I kept my attention focused on the screen, as it was my turn to be judged on national television.

As it turned out, Caesar and the Capitol loved the fact i volunteered for my friend and thought i may be a dark horse - just like they did with the girl from 4. That made me laugh a little, I'm not sure I even want to win the games.

"I wouldn't be to happy about that, you know."

"What?" I was caught off guard by Johanna's words.

"What he just said." she pointed to the screen and Caesar "If the Careers think you're a threat they're going to ask you to join them or make you their top target".

"So?" I shrugged.

"Your games are going to be pretty short lived either way there."

I couldn't help but to tease. "You're not just jealous i got positive comments are you?"

Johanna continued to smirk as she set her gaze upon me "I don't want to be seen as a contender to win".

"Why not? Thats how you'll get sponsors"

"By looking weak, you're not worth the time to track down and kill. It gives you breathing room, and a chance to strike with the element of surprise on your side".

Thinking about, she does have a point, though I can't imagine it would work for long once in the arena. "Sounds like you've been planning for this a long time."

"I'm not saying i have"

"You're not saying you haven't"

"Exactly." she smiled and turned her attention back to the tv screen and fell silent.

I did exactly the same, and watched the screen in silence as more tributes were unveiled. Not many of them caught my attention, but the girl from 11, Tabitha Jones, was just another reason for me to be terrified of the girls in the games this year. She looked just as crazy as the tribute from two.

By the time Caesars show had run its allotted time, night had completely set outside as the train moved closer to the Capitol. I figured it was pretty late, but i was no where near tired enough to sleep. Or maybe i was, it was just the thought of the games that kept me awake.

Regardless of whether I wanted to go to bed or not, i didn't have much choice when Camomile burst into the room, frantic and raving on about how me and Johanna had to be ready for tomorrow and the chariot rides. After almost being pushed through the train, I gave in and just went to my room. Knowing i was doing Camomile a favour.

Laying on the soft bed in my room felt alien to me. My bed back home may not have been the biggest or the softest, but it provided something that the one i lay on now did not. My mind then drifted to Johanna. I get the feeling there's two sides to her, but it's hard to tell which one was really her. Was she quiet and gentle or the somewhere deep down the one playing the game.

Closing my eyes, I thought about my family and what they were doing now i was likely gone forever. I know my mom will be beside herself, my dad would try to hold things together and my brothers will just help where they can.

I took hold of the necklace around my neck gently. Even if i can't win these games, I'm going to make my family proud.


	4. Chapter 4

I expected to wake up in my own room the next morning. Laying on my own bed as the light from the morning sun seeped in through the blinds. Sadly, this was not the case. I opened up my eyes to find Camomile's pale face hovering above me, shaking my shoulder rapidly as she tried to shake me from my slumber. She succeeded of course, and gave me a hell of a fright as she did so.  
After rambling on about tidying up, she left my room to allow me to get dressed. I only had my Reaping clothes to change into, turns out the Capitol won't have you wear their fancy suits and sweaters unless you've been capitalised first.

Yawning, i stepped out of my room to find Camomile waiting for me. She rambled some more and straightened out my shirt before tapping me on the head and telling me to follow her. She led me to the breakfast room where Blight and Johanna were already waiting. Blight had changed into a fancy three piece, the pants and jacket were a light maroon colour and the waist coat a pale silver. Johanna was - as i was - redressed in her Reaping clothes. A smart white dress with floral patterns and her hair tied back in a ponytail. I got the feeling she didn't wear that dress on her own accord.

After sitting down at the table in the nearest chair, Camomile rushed over and slapped me lightly on the shoulder. I have no idea why.

"Isn't this exciting? We are just an hour away from the grand Capitol." She cooed "Oh, i can't wait for everybody to meet you two."

"Today is also the chariot rides." Blight added. "Camomile and I h-have come up with a way for the two of you to gain sponsors".

Clapping her hands together Camomile added. "You show the Capitol that there is a strong, unbreakable bond between the two of you, they'll just fall head over heels for you".

A bond? I barely know Johanna, how could we pass off a bond between us? Besides i'm pretty sure it's against the rules to be chummy and start holding hands with another tribute during the parades. Even if they are from your district.

Seeing my uncertainty in the plan Blight followed up "Don't worry, we're talking a bond of comradeship here. Two tributes from d-district 7, who are proud to be in the games".

"Trust us when we say, this is the best way to gain some early support." Camomile couldn't stop smiling. She seemed really proud of this idea.

Blight inputed. "Of course, it would mean w-working together in the arena. An alliance will certainly gain you sponsors".

"We all have to kill each other in the end. Its pointless". Johanna shared her opinion. Her confidence had vanished, and the shyness returned as she spoke into her hand and averted her eyes elsewhere.

I hadn't been hurt by the fact she pretty much refused to ally with me in the arena, in the end we'll have to turn on each other, and honestly i don't think I can turn on her if my life depended on it. Which it does.

"I agree with Johanna." I speak up, receiving a surprised glance from Camomile "There's no true alliance in the arena, we all have to kill each other eventually."

"That's not the point" Blight shook his head "T-the point is, any kind of believable alliance between you is good news, particularly to those who sympathise with our District".

"It never hurts to have friends in the arena." Camomile chimed "Im sure the two of you trust each other more then you trust the other tributes."

She had a point there. Give me a choice between allying with Johanna or the tribute from 2 - Amanda - i'd pick Johanna every time. Not only is she from home, but she doesn't seem as crazy.

"Look, you want to g-gain sponsors, this is the way" Blight was tapping the table as he spoke.

"Just think on it, hmm." Camomile hummed. "We still have a few hours before the chariots".

I nod silently as Camomile stands up and moves over to the back of the cabin, likely checking up our estimated arrival time and that everything was going perfectly.

Blight also stood up and began scanning the food on the buffet across the cabin. Whilst Blight was distracted for the time being, Johanna shifted in her chair and whispered "She scare you awake this morning too?" Her head jerking towards Camomile.

"If you count being shaken violently and her stood over you ... Sure" i whisper back.

"Yeah, thats what i mean" she shook her head with a sigh "As if she wasn't creepy enough".

"She's alright" i receive a glare that says 'Really' from Johanna. "Maybe a little hyper ..."

"A little? Try a lot." again she was shaking her head.

I can't help but chuckle "She just really loves her job".

"Far too much." she sits properly in her chair once more.

"It's a Capitol thing."

She never replied back, mainly because Camomile had trotted her way back over and sat back down in her chair and Johanna had returned to looking anywhere but at the others in the cabin.

"Now." Camomile flipped her fiery red hair over her shoulder "Upon arriving in the Capitol, you will both go your separate ways with your stylists where you will be prepped for the Chariot rides."

Blight came back to the table with a simple bread roll and jam on his plate. He was almost laughing as he said. "Just wait till you see h-how you will be dressed".

Almost growing fearful I ask. "What's wrong with what they dress us in?"

"Oh its simply marvellous" was the only answer i received, and it came from Camomile. That really worries me. And as it seemed, Johanna was also extremely curious.

The time seemes to fly, and before i knew it we had arrived in the Capitol. The seat of power to all of Panem. The masses of crowds gathered were going crazy as we drove into the station. It was rather breathtaking and sickening at the same time to see them all going crazy over us. I lost count of how many times Camomile told us to wave to them, said it was polite in Capitolian culture. If anything, knowing that made me less and less likely to wave at the people who were happy to send us all to our deaths.

The train came to a halt, and myself and Johanna were rushed off and out into the wild crowds. They were grabbing, and screaming as we walked past them. It was unnerving, and all in all just a frightening experience. These people were cheering us because we were fighting to the death for their entertainment. Thats the cold reality of this.

We were soon pushed along and into another car. In a matter of minuets we were entering a tall, skyscraper building, stepping in an elevator and then splitting up down different corridors when the elevator stopped. Camomile escorted Johanna down the right, and Blight took me to the left.

Thats when i met my stylist and his assistants. Powell was his name, he was a tall man, with jet black hair, pale skin and the creepiest make over you'd ever see. His lips were black, his eye shadow was black, his clothes were even black. His two assistants were Burtha and Jardine. Burtha was small and slender, and had her light blue hair tied up on her head in ringlets. Jardine was just as slim, only much taller and imposing. Her grey coloured hair stood up on her head like a pole.

Powell almost burst into a fit of hysterics as he began fussing over every little thing. How my clothes were trashy, how my hair stuck out on the sides a little. If there was the slightest thing wrong with my current appearance, Powell's overly high pitched voice was sure to let everybody know.

After slapping my shoulders more then five times, Powell finally pushed me down onto the metal table in the room and began discussing with Burtha and Jardine. Several brush strokes and shower off's later, Powell finally dragged me to stand before a large mirror.

Looking at myself i honestly couldn't see much difference. I was cleaner and somehow paler, but other then that, my hair had been cut short and spiked up and that was about it. I was angry to see my hair had been cut off actually, it took me years to grow it out.

Standing in front of me, Powell admired his handiwork and said "You are such a beautiful young man. You are going to be popular if you win, i can just see it now".

Popular if i win? Why if i win? ... Actually, its probably best i didn't know. My greatest fear is becoming a puppet to the Capitol, and i'm assuming thats what Powell was insinuating without knowing it.

Snapping his fingers he said "Burtha, the costume. Our star is as ready as he'll ever need to be".

I glanced over to Burtha and her rather angry face as she approached with the costume. I then understood why Blight found it so damn funny.

I could hardly believe it, but there i was. Stood at District 7's horse and chariot cart, amongst all the other Districts, dressed as a tree. I say a tree, but it was more like a really tight outfit that represented the bark on the body and legs and the arms the leaves of a tree, with shoulder pads that could jab a persons eye out in fifty places representing the branches. It felt rather humiliating.

Blight stood by my side as we waited. Not only were we waiting on Johanna, but some of the other Districts were not completely ready either.

Turning to blight i ask. "Is it customary for us to be dressed like ..."

Blight interrupted me "Tree's? Yes." He nodded "As our main source is l-lumber, the designers feel its necessary. Forty years it's been like this now".

"I feel like an idiot wearing this" i admit.

"It's that or paper. Be glad you got the former. Besides, you suit it better then i d-did kid." Blight broke into a knowing smile.

I was going to say that the day couldn't get any worse, but then i remembered where we were. Of course things could get worse.

Camomiles squeaky voice came within ear shot as she approached from behind. I know it sounds strange, but she sounded more excited now then when we arrived. Obviously that made me and Blight turn and look to the redheaded woman, who was approaching at a fast pace, her smile growing wider and wider with every stride.

She grabbed my cheeks as she reached us and squeezed them. "Don't you just look amazing. Oh the two of you go so well together".

That's when Johanna followed up behind her, also dressed like a tree only much classier then me. The outfit was a long dress, the half below the bust representing the bark of a tree, the top a thin layer of transparent material with green vine stitched into most of it to cover up. Then there was this giant leaf like thing on her back, i could see that was annoying her the most. Come to think of it, the light scowl on her beautiful features showed just how ticked off she was having to wear the outfit at all.

Although tied back in a neat ponytail, her once long auburn hair had been dyed black and clearly #  
cut shorter to her shoulder line with a short fringe also being cut in. Framing her face perfectly. The new style certainly suited her, no doubt there. In fact i found her even more attractive now then i did when i first saw her, and that said a lot.

Snapping her fingers repeatedly, Camomile rushed us onto the Chariot and said "Now, excite the crowd somehow, hmm" she smiled "Smile brightly, show you are proud to represent District 7".

I can't help but to mumble "I'd feel prouder not dressed as a tree".

To the left of me on the chariot, a quiet chuckle escaped from an up to now silent Johanna. As for Camomile, she heard my remark and scowled. "The two of you look amazing, now make your District proud" she was jabbing her finger at me with each word.

With that Camomile trotted off to the side and began chatting with the Escorts from the other Districts, as well as Powell and Johanna's stylist, Kemmel. Blight remained at the side of the chariot, watching closely the tribute from District 2, Marric. I had to admit the guy looked a lot less threatening dressed in the golden satin with the ends of his hair died gold to boot. Still, it didn't stop his gaze from unnerving most of the other tributes in the stables.

"J-just go out there, and give the crowd something to cheer for." Blight spoke just as the rest of the tributes climbed into their chariots and prepared to be revealed to the world.

Without another word, Blight left our side and strayed over to Camomile and the others.

"Any idea's on how we'll get them to remember us?" I ask Johanna, just to keep things from falling silent.

Her response came in a short sigh as she said "I'm doing nothing." Then there was a slight hint of humour in her voice "For you, anything short of ripping your clothes off wouldn't be enough."

My brow raised at first, as i was struggling to understand how i should have taken her comment. Then i looked down at the outfit i had on again, to say it was revealing was an understatement. Every muscle on my body was practically rippling through the fabric.

Trying not to be awkward about the fact that i was wearing the thinnest fabric invented, i chuckled "Somehow, i doubt the Capitol would appreciate me stripping on live television".

"The Government wouldn't." she smirked "Most of the Capitol however...".

I was really unsure of how i should process what she was saying. If my brain was working correctly, it sounded as though she was flirting in her own weird way.

The chariots then began to move one by one, and rode out into the screaming crowds that had gathered for the event. District by District they went. First one and two, the crowd reception being insane for them. Just as it was every year. Then three and four, five and six. Then came our turn. The chariot moved through the gates, taking us out into the raving crowds. The rides were outside this year. Banners tied along the masonry stands that the crowd sat in, showing the Capitol symbol with a background of icy blue. A giant symphony band played the Capitol national anthem as we approached the huge stage at the end of the set path.

I felt my heart drop into my stomach as we rode out, the crowd of Capitolians taking my breath away and frightening me at the same time. I couldn't believe they were gathered here like this, just to watch us ride out in a horse drawn chariot and wave.

As our chariot moved further and further toward the stage, Camomile's words seemed to pop up in my mind. Smile and wave. I did just that. The crowds seemed to like it too. Just by chance, I turned my head and faced Johanna. She stood there shaking, she looked terrified. So sweet and innocent with her shy smile and soft eyes. I was barely able to recognise her as the same girl from just a moment who was saying some very suggestive comments. What I now know, she is a pretty damn good actress.

The chariot stopped at the foot of the high stage before us. When all the chariots had lined up horizontally in two rows, the entire area fell silent. We all knew who was about to greet us in a formal manor. None other then President Snow himself. Our President was a short man, stocky and bearded, old too and though he smiled and came across as a nice gentleman when in public, but it's hard to see past the fact his family created the Hunger Games. At least that's how the Districts think.

Snow's crisp white hair and beard appeared brighter from our position on the ground as he stepped up to the podium. Clearing his throat, he smiled warmly and said "Welcome. Welcome. Tributes, we welcome you." He paused dramatically "We salute, your courage ... And your sacrifice".

Each year his speech was the same, yet it drove the Capitolians wild as though it was freshly polished gold.

"We wish you, a happy 71st hunger games. And may the odds be ever in your favour".

The crowds jumped up out of their seats in a fit of claps and in some cases tears. I didn't know what to think of any of this. It was nice to be cheered for, to be seen as a celebrity to these people. Then you remember what they are cheering for. They aren't cheering you because you're you, they cheer you because you're going to die for their entertainment.

The masses of people were still cheering as all of us tributes left back through where we came. If only most of us felt as enthusiastic about the games.

I was first to jump off the Chariot as we came to a stop, the need to get out of this tight costume becoming overwhelming. It wasn't long before Camomile was rushing over squealing, almost tripping over in her high heels. Stopping just in front of me and Johanna, she flung her arms around us both and pulled us into a hug. I wasn't sure which was more awkward, the fact she was hugging us or the fact my head was mere inches away from Johanna's. After pulling her arms away, i waste no time in forming a nice, comfortable distance between us.

Camomile pulled her hands close together as she said "You did amazing out there. Oh! You were just adorable."

Blight then stepped up at Camomile's side, the gentlest of smiles on his face as he looked between me and Johanna. "You did good. It's a good start."

When neither of us spoke, Camomile rubbed her hands together and said "Right, let's get you to your new home shall we".

Hopefully our new home will have a decent stock of clothing, this stupid costume is really starting to annoy me.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow", was the only word i could manage as we stepped out of the elevator and into our new home for the next five days. Being from District 7 meant we got the seventh floor of the building, giving us some pretty good views of the Capitol. I'd love to see the view from twelve.

Inside the actual apartment, a lot of the decor - including the wallpapers and the curtains - were green, brown and white. The floors and walls were made from marble, each room sporting a different colour. If i was to be honest the theme of lumber from back home was rather welcoming. It was far from actually being home, but it was the little things that i had to appreciate starting from today.

"Isn't it amazing" Camomile chimed as she took myself and Johanna on a small tour of the place, showed us to our rooms then warned us about mucking up the furniture about fifteen times.

After being sent to my room, Burtha and Jardine helped me get the horrific costume off my body whilst Powell picked out some fancy clothes to wear to dinner. I could get used to the fancy decor and general cleanliness of the Capitol, but the constant pampering and doting over? There was no way.

Dressing in the tight jeans, boots, white t-shirt and grey cardigan Powell had picked out for me, i had my hair neatened out by Jardine before i was pushed out of my room by at the dining table, my stylist began patting me down before gesturing to me with his hands and turning to Camomile and Blight - who already sat waiting at the table.

"Doesn't he look fabulous in our fashion" Powell was practically singing it.

"Only with your amazing touch Powell" Camomile smiled as she stood up and began fussing over my collar.

"Oh please, Cam honey this boy was just born to dress this way" Powell jabbed Camomile lightly in the arm.

As if this wasn't awkward enough, Johanna entered the room. Dressed in a simple red jumper, black pants and flat soled boots, wearing her hair down instead of having it tied back. Unlike mine, her stylists weren't following her around and swatting her at every opportunity. Instead they were talking over by the elevator, taking their leave and leaving Johanna be. I envy her.

"Look at that face, he's just so charming" i had been so busy watching Johanna sit down at the table i barely noticed Powell's comment on my face. "I could sit and stare at you all day sweetie".

By this point, i could see Johanna smirking wickedly out the corner of my eye. I was glad she found this so entertaining, i'd of liked to have seen her have Powell for a stylist.

It wasn't long before my temper flared up something terrible. After Powell's sixth comment on how perfect my damn face was i sighed deeply and spoke through gritted teeth, "Will you please just leave me alone".

Powell's grin instantly vanished from his face as he began to back away from me. He then called Jardine and Burtha to follow him, and without another word took his leave. Much to my thanks.  
With a huff I sat down at the glass table, but i could feel three pairs of eyes locked onto me. One was definitely upset at how rude I was to a fellow Capitolian. Another certainly found it hilarious.

"Well that was just uncalled for" Camomile voiced her opinion as though she could read my mind.

"I'm sorry" I shrug. I'm not sorry, but its what she wanted to hear.

"So you should be." was her response.

An exhausted sigh escaped Blights mouth as he rubbed his temple. "Lets just eat dinner without f-fighting, hmm".

All silently agreeing, everybody began helping themselves to the freshly cooked foods that lay across the table. There was Turkey, and Chicken. Green practically covered the table in the form of vegetables and salad. I hadn't seen this much food since ... Well, i've never seen this much food at any one time in all my life.

"You should eat something dear" Camomile took a sip of the wine from her crystal glass. "You'll need as much energy as possible for tomorrow".

"What happens tomorrow?" Johanna asks before i even have chance to speak up.

"Your first day in the training centre" Blight answered her "You'll be in there with the other tributes, so don't show off your best skills".

Right now i'm not sure what my best skills would be. I haven't exactly killed anybody before.

"Is there any weapons that you g-guys know how to handle already?" Blight ate the contents on his fork after he spoke.

"I chop down tree's with my dad so, ... An axe" I shrug. I doubt swinging that thing at a tree was the same as swinging it at a person, but how much different could it be.

"An axe" Blight nods "A deadly weapon u-up close and very popular among our t-tributes." he then turned to Johanna "And you Johanna?"

"I'm not really much of a fighter". Was the immediate response of Johanna. That had to be a lie. It just had to be. She works the same job as I do after all.

"Right. We'll work on that".Blight cleared his throat and dabbed around his mouth with a napkin. "Anyway, you'll be taken down at ten tomorrow morning. Later in the afternoon, i'll g-get chance to train both of you myself, w-without the other Districts there to distract you". When nobody reacted he continued, "Now, if you want to be trained separately, i can do that. But it would be easier to train you together".

"I'm fine with that" I say. Truth was it would be nice to know exactly what Johanna was capable off. She was certainly stronger then she was suggesting. That, and this way i could determine how much space was needed between us in the arena.

It took Johanna a while to give Blight a response, but in the end she shrugged "I'll train together".

"Good" Blight then continued to woof down his food, gaining a few stone glances from Camomile for his table manners. Stopping briefly, he looked up from his plate and said "Just remember, don't show off tomorrow. If the careers take the wrong kind of interest in you ..."

"We'll be number one on their list." I finish for him "We know."

"Exactly." Again Blight was eating and silence fell over the table.

I fill myself with whatever I can force down when nobody strook conversation. Soups made with lentils and rosemary, bread rolls that were still warm in the centre, and who knows how much desert. Johanna would occasionally glance up from her bowl with an unusual gleam of mirth in her eyes that nobody but me seemed to notice before she put her head back down and ignored my gaze.

After everybody had finished and the Avox's had taken the cutlery and waste away, Camomile made her attempt at shooing us off to our rooms. Luckily, Blight stepped in for us this time. Saying something about our last few days should be enjoyed and not kept to a schedule. I wouldn't argue there. Having being handed my batch of free time I roamed around the apartment, inspecting anything that I hadn't seen before in District 7. There was this weird, glass ball thing, and when you touched it an image of the Capitol's busy streets below would appear. Over and over I prodded it, finding it all too amusing.

"What are you doing?" The voice from across the room soon made me snap out of it.

Johanna stood staring at me as though i was some weird, little kid who found a glass ball amusing because it had pop ups. That's actually the truth I guess. How does one explain this?

"I don't know" I settle with that as I move away from the ball and stand over by the window.

I could hear her laughing to herself as she walked over "Playing with balls a usual thing for you?."

I feel vaguely insulted. "No."

She hummed as she made her way over. "Come on, who else stands and prods balls?"

"Someone who is very bored." I shrug.

"I doubt the guy from two plays with balls." She was grinning from ear to ear, the idea of tormenting me being more then fun to her.

"I get the feeling you're just trying to upset me here."

"I'm not." She stood with her back against the window facing me, a grin forming on her thin lips.  
"I'm just pointing out what's painfully obvious to the eye."

"Sixteen years old and already pointing out flaws and inventing stories? Seems i missed a lot back home, if only i'd have known i'd have come to you for the daily update on what Tom Rickon was up too. The dirt you'd have on that guy."

He was the all year round laughing stock in our part of seven, a failed Peacekeeper who was forced to live out his days in Seven after getting too drunk to serve. She had to know who he was, not that acknowledges it.

"I'm seventeen actually. And you missed a lot back home cause nobody ever saw you doing anything but chopping down tree's." The grin had vanished from her face but it still remained in her eyes.

"And you'd know that? Cause you're my stalker, right?" I ignored the fact she corrected me, counting it as an honest mistake on my part.

Her face was stoic as she said. "My sister would always make me walk past your work area on the way home from school. She couldn't get enough of the sight of you shirtless in the summer and swinging the axe into a tree. I can't blame her".

That last comment soon wiped away any words i was going to say to her. If there was a point tally for making people feel awkward, she'd score a ten there. She was so up front about it it took me off guard when she spoke.

"Don't act so surprised" she chuckled "There are rumours about your time in school you know." There was a brief pause before she asked. "So are they telling the truth?"

"Depends what they're saying." Even then it won't be true, and I've a good idea who will have been spreading these rumours, if they're real to start with.

She chuckles. "Mostly how you're a womanizer."

My turn to chuckle as I shook my head. "No. Truth is I've only ever had one girlfriend and she's probably the one calling me a womanizer."

"Really?" The smirk on her face was mocking, though somewhere i think she was struggling to believe me.

It was the truth though. I spend so much time working that I never get the chance to meet girls and have relationships. For awhile I was with someone I actually thought I loved, but I was fifteen and stupid. Turns out I didn't but when you're young you'll believe anything your brain tells you. She wasn't happy when I broke up with her, rather annoyed actually.

"Really." I confirm for her, then trying to be clever add. "Is this the part where you tell me you've never had a boyfriend or girlfriend and I have to act surprised?"

"I'm not saying" something changed in her body language, it got me thinking i'd actually hurt her feelings for a second. "I don't tend to get along with everybody back home, let that be your only clue."

"No friends?" I didn't mean to ask her out loud, but once it slipped out I could hardly take it back.

"Oh i have friends." She shook her head. "But i think they just stick around for the sake of it, and they're all my cousins".

"You must be really nice to have that many." I say sarcastically. Or was it? I think i'm a nice person and my only friend is Reggie.

"I can be a nice person without acting like it, I promise." She stated it defensively, but the humour was still there in her voice "It just depends on who i'm around to how "nice" i am".

Well that confirms what I already knew. I laugh. "I guess i should be grateful i'm getting this not so quiet and innocent side of you?"

"You really should be." She nodded. "If it was that Reggie guy, i think i'd have gone crazy by now".

"You know he's my friend right?"

"I know." The right side of her lips curved up.

There was silence as I laughed off her words. The whole time doing so, I could feel her eyes locked onto me. If i'd have turned my head and looked at her, I know she wouldn't have given a damn that i'd caught her either.

"I should go get some sleep." I say rubbing the back of my neck. "Long day tomorrow".

Johanna nods. "Yeah, and the day after that, and the day after that".

"The final day we meet our impending doom." I chuckle "Sucks to be us".

After receiving only a nod of the head i said "Goodnight, Johanna".

"Night." I was surprised when there was a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Not thinking more on it though, I retire to my room with haste. Since i'd hardly slept a wink last night, I was going to have to get as much sleep as possible tonight. Tomorrow demands that I have it, can't train yourself to be a killer when you're exhausted.


	6. Chapter 6

Swords clashed together and bodies hit the concrete floor. The training centre was huge, filled with any obstacle and weapon known to man. The Career pack made no short time in hitting the weapon section after we finished the basic, compulsory training. Pretty much taking ownership of the swords, spears and throwing knives. Everybody else hit the survival skill centre's, everything from climbing rope ladders to building fires to identifying edible plants was available. In my opinion those other tributes have more sense. Still as i stood there watching the Careers train, Marric with his spears, Amanda with the swords or even Jackson and Nancy from District 1 with their throwing knives, it made me doubt everyone else's chances.

Nancy never missed a single target with each knife that she threw, just like her fellow female career never failed to chop off the head of the practice dummies with each swing. Marric was just as deadly with the spear, somehow managing to throw the weapon directly into the head of one dummy, and Jackson could throw two knives in rapid succession. That pretty much confirmed it to me, we were all screwed. The temptation to go and grab the axe that resided on the weapon rack was almost irresistible, but then i thought on what Blight said. "Don't show off". There was plenty of time to train with the axe later.

Turning my head away from the axe, i head over to the fire making station. No point in training with a weapon if you die from the cold on the first night. Also at the station was District 5's male tribute. I couldn't recall his name, but i did remember he was one of the only tributes to physically break down at his Reaping. Not that I can hold it against him, he has to be one of the youngest in the games this year.

Sitting down in front of him, I think he was wishing there was a separate fire pit to practice on, judging by the frightened look on his face. Doing my best to smile reassuringly I hold out my hand and say. "Ethan."

He was shaking as he shook my hand and mumbled "Pat".

Pat? That's the name. And the one that had Johanna cracking up on the train the other day as we watched the separate Reaping's. "Any luck yet?" I ask.

Pat, shook his head "No".

Clearing my throat I bend on one knee and offer to take the two pieces of wood from his hand. He handed over the wood, and watched as I started rubbing them together. Laying the first piece of wood on the bed of dried grass, I used the other one to generate heat between the pair. After minuets of doing the same back and forth motion with my hands, smoke started to form along the bottom piece of wood, and not long after sparks.

"There you go." I dropped the wood quickly as it set alight.

"How'd you do that?" Pat asks watching the small flames flicker in the fire pit.

"Its down to how much pressure you put on the wood. The more pressure the more friction, hence the fire" i say putting out the fire i made. I then grab some more wood and hand it to the kid "Here, you try".

He took the wood from my hands and did as I told him, applying more pressure as the wood piece grinds against the other. It took him awhile, but eventually he got the hang of it and dropped the alight wood into the pit.

"Thanks." he smiled.

"No problem." I nodded. "Just watch when you light these things, the smoke can lead others to you".

The kid only nodded as he began putting out the fire. I have no idea why I was helping him out or giving him tips. I guess I'm just too nice a person to let him go into the games helpless like they're expecting me too.

Soon after I leave the fire making station and wonder around a little. Most of the training area's - such as the climbing rope and the monkey bars - had lines of tributes waiting to use them. Luckily I have experience in climbing. I was the one back home who would climb the tree's to chop off any branches that would be dangerous as the tree fell to the ground. So with that thought in mind, I head off to find something else.

I thought about going over to the snare making section, after all hunting would keep your belly at least full enough to survive in the arena. But over there was District 11's tribute, Tabbitha Jones, and she frightens the hell out of me. Instead I find myself over at the plants and wild berries section. Figuring it would come in handy to know what was what, I decided it was worth a shot. After all the only berry I know to be dangerous was Nightlock, and it would be nice to know i wasn't killing myself with some other fruit or plant out there.

From across the training centre, I heard another body hit the hard concrete ground over by the climbing rope. Normally I would've just passed it off as nothing, but the voice that was groaning in pain was all to familiar to me. I watch closely as Johanna picks herself up off the floor and heads over to the now empty snare section. She looked and sounded as though she was in pain, but I found it hard to believe anything she did for some reason. Even when she was being friendly to me, it was hard to take her seriously. Regardless of my true feelings, there was always that niggling feeling within me that thought she could really be hurt.

I saw the two girls from the career pack watching Johanna. They were laughing, or rather giggling, at the fact she had fallen. But other then that, they didn't seem the slightest bit interested in her. Maybe that was her plan, to turn the Careers attention elsewhere. If so, it seemed to be working.

I continued to watch Johanna out the corner of my eye. She'd move between stations and look out of place, fumbling with whatever was in her hands and ultimately failing at everything she tried.  
Watching this made me hope and pray she was just lying last night when she said she couldn't fight, and then made me afraid of the fact she was able to pass herself off as useless so well.

Just then, she stood in the line for the monkey bars, her chest rising and falling quickly as she took repeated deep breaths. The line grew smaller in no short time, most of the tributes who went before Johanna had fallen off. Johanna herself was instructed to climb up onto the bars and give it try. But she refused. Not in her real voice, but in that soft, barely hearable whisper she used around Blight and Camomile.

From where I was stood it looked like she was having a panic attack, a really bad one at that. She was shaking and sweating profusely as tears trickled down her face. The head trainer who stood nearby had to take her away and sit her down on the other side of the training centre.

I could've gone over and asked what she was up too now, but I figured if this was the angle she was trying to play then bringing it up in the open would just ruin it for her. So I ignored what she was doing and got back to working at my own station for a while. It was about ten minuets before I moved again, mainly because I was fine where I was until Tabbitha made her way over. I scattered off over to the weapon racks as fast as possible.

I could feel the four sets of eyes of the careers on my back as I took an axe of the rack and swung it back and forth lightly to get an idea of the weight of it. For now, that was all I needed. I know that it will be an axe almost identical to that one that they place in the arena. It was light enough, meaning it would cut through the air almost as good as a throwing knife.

One of the careers tutts impatiently as I place the axe back on the rack and began examining the other weapons. The sword was also a decent weapon, again light enough to cut through the air without much trouble.

As my right hand wrapped around the bow on the rack, I feel a small, feminine hand tap my shoulder rapidly. I turned to face the person who wanted my attention, and in that second wished i'd stayed as far from this area as possible.

"Amanda." the girl from 2. Don't know why she wanted me though.

"Ethan." I nod before retaking the axe off the rack and rubbing my fingers along the blade.

"District 7, huh?" Her eyes fell on the number 7 that was incrusted into my tight black training shirt. "I guess that means you're pretty good with that thing".

Her crazy brown eyes locked onto the axe then moved up to look at me. If it wasn't for the twisted, sadistic messages hiding in her eyes, maybe she would have been easier to be around.

"I'm good enough." I say without thinking it through.

"You're not going to show us?" Amanda jerked her head over to the other careers, who were looking elsewhere right now. "I mean, if you're good enough, maybe you could join us."

Join the careers? There's something i would have to consider for a long time. Time i don't actually have.

Receiving no comment from me Amanda continued. "You certainly look like one of us." Her slim fingers traced my bicep, making me feel as uncomfortable as ever. "Powerful. Handsome".

Okay this was weird. My brain started working over time to find a reason for me to take off.

"Don't you want to join the winning side?" She asked, her voice going to a whisper.

"I'm pretty sure there isn't a side. Its everyone for themselves." I shrug.

She smirked. "That's at the end. If you ally with us, you'll get to see it".

Maybe she had a point. Still, I was in no rush to show how good I was at chopping tree's to the career's. That would just do the opposite of gaining me a place within their little group. If I wanted it in the first place.

"Come on, show me." She spoke sweetly, something I couldn't stand when you could see it was fake.  
With Johanna it might possibly be fake but I have to process it over about fifteen times just to be sure it wasn't true.

I was about too 'politely' decline the chance she was offering and likely dig a nice grave for myself, but caught the luckiest break in history as the games makers up on the balcony above shouted down and ended the training session for now, then disappeared from their podium of sorts.

"I guess it will have to wait." She removed her hand from my arm and walked away.

It was a most welcoming sight to see her walking away and leaving me alone. I've never felt quite the same as i did there before. I waited until all the other tributes had dispersed from the training centre before placing the axe down again and sighing.

"You don't actually find that attractive, do you?" I jumped as I first heard Johanna's voice from beside me. I hadn't even heard her sneaking up on me. Actually I thought she'd left the training centre with the others.

Facing my district counterpart, I chuckle. "Why do you ask?"

Johanna shrugged as her face scrunched up in disgust "She's so ... Average. You could find tons of girls like her in the districts and the Capitol".

She was amusing me without knowing it here. Grinning childishly I nudge Johanna with my elbow "If my brain is with me today, i'd say you sounded jealous Mason".

"That's wishful thinking, Mayne." She spoke through a long, exaggerated sigh.

"Well why else would you want my opinion on her, if you didn't want me to have an opinion of you?" I could see i was annoying her, that only made me smile.

"I wish i never asked now!" She grunted as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"I can say you're definitely more attractive than her if that makes you feel better?" I couldn't help but continue to tease her.

Johanna opened her mouth to say something, but the voice that spoke was not hers.

Walking over to us was one of the Capitol's trainers, or whatever you wanted to call her. She was dark in the skin, with short black hair cut into a bob that flicked out on the ends. Her name is Atala. She may not have been very tall but the muscles in her arms made up for her lack in height. Shouting in a demanding voice she stopped in front of us "Lunch was called for a reason! You should not still be in here!"

Johanna and i swapped glances, and when it became apparent she wasn't going to say something I did "Sorry, I was just telling Johanna ..."

"I don't care! Leave now, you'll get more training when you're called back!" With that Atala pointed to the doors across the room.

The trainer watched us very closely as we walked over to her, mostly her gaze sticking on Johanna who was pulling her shy face again. After that she escorted us right out of the training centre and to an area full of tables and carts of food. The other tributes had already taken up their seats and were eating away and chatting. Johanna and I passed a glance to each other, both inwardly sighing at the fact we had little choice of where we were sitting. I think she blamed me, and i blamed her. This is why being late to things sucks.

Unable to argue with anybody about it, we got something to eat and took our seats on the table with both tributes from District Six and Eight. Titus was the main problem here, he looked like he could crush your head in his hand if he wanted too. That was until he smiled, then you didn't know what to think.

"Titus." He held out his hand to which i shook to be polite.

"Ethan." I smile back.

Johanna also shakes his hand and mumbles her name, slipping into that act where she is scared of her own shadow.

"This is Macey." He points to the girl from his district who smiles politely and says hello.

"I'm Jonas." The guy from Eight smiles.

"Francis." Says the girl from Eight.

I'll be honest, i was surprised that they were being nice, but it didn't disarm me. Odds are all four of them would be trying to kill me in a few days. It won't be smiles and friendly conversation then.

"So you were talking to the careers?" Titus asks, shoving a fork full of potatoes in his mouth.

"Yeah, well, a career." I chuckle and look over to the career pack sat around their own table, the tributes from eleven sat with them.

"You should watch yourself around those guys." Jonas points with his fork. "I wouldn't trust them as far as Titus could throw them."

"Which is pretty damn far." The big guy laughs, his deep voice sounding funny as he did so.

"We can't really trust anybody in here." I say. "No offence to you guys or nothing."

"None taken." Francis smiles. "I don't even trust Jonas here, not really."

If that was the case, then that made this conversation feel pretty weird. Most people in here obviously don't trust their own counterparts, which is funny because they are your best bet of an alliance in the arena. I'm not saying i trust Johanna a hundred percent, but i trust her enough to not try and kill me as soon as the games start. It's more than these guys have apparently.

"Did they ask you to join them?" Titus asks me and i notice the slightest glint of jealousy in his eyes.

"No." I shake my head. "It was just that Amanda trying to intimidate me."

I neglect to mention the part about the offer to possibly join them, seeing as nobody at this table really has any business in that at all.

The rest of conversation is mostly between Titus, Jonas and their counterparts discussing what they do back home. It was pretty pointless asking myself or Johanna. Chopping down tree's isn't half as interesting as helping build train lines or working with materials to create outfits for the Capitol. When we are called back into the training hall it's more relieving then I had first thought it would be. I spend the remaining hour and a half at the snare section alone, no matter how hard i try i can't quite get the hang of it. I think that pisses the supervisor off, which only made me mess up even more just to see him tutting and sighing with impatience.

The next time we are shooed out of training, Blight collects us and explains that we'll be back down at three thirty for private training, away from the Gamemakers and other tributes. Further going on to explain that that was when we'd practice our main skills, the ones which we will show to the Gamemakers in two days time. It's a long wait, but Blight uses the time to tell us more tips about surviving.

Three thirty rolled, and before i knew it we were back in the elevator and heading to the training centre with Blight. I'm more then grateful that the next half hour was going to be me and Johanna only, i don't think i could take the company of Amanda again. She was insane.

A few things were different as we walked back into the training centre. Aside from there being no other tributes but us in there and no Gamemakers, weapon racks and obstacles had been moved.  
My first intention was to grab the axe on second rack in sight, i was going to make the most of these individual sessions. Which meant nothing less then learning how to swing my chosen weapon at people and not tree's. Johanna also retrieved an axe, making Blight smirk slightly as he walked over. It was no secret that almost every tribute from District 7 would use an axe. After all it was something the majority of us used in our daily lives since we learned to walk. Of course, you still had the odd tribute - such as Blight - who preferred to use things like knives or a bow, or no weapon at all in Blights case. He waited for everyone to die of starvation as he hid in tree's and killed only one tribute by pushing him out of a tree onto rocks below.

Stepping forward Blight took the axes out of our hands and then moved away. Leaving me and Johanna glancing between him and each other quite frequently.

"Aren't we supposed to train with those?" I point to the axe's.

Blight was shaking his head as took two long poles made from steel and passed one to me and the other to Johanna. "I'd r-rather you didn't kill each other before the games." Blight gripped his hand and sniffed. "These are much safer to train with when fighting each other."

I see Blights point about the safety and stuff, but we're hardly learning how to handle an in a fight with these things. Still, we're supposed to trust our mentors since they did win their games at some point. Even if this idea is only helping me get familiar with the feel of a pole.

"Johanna, i want you to take a few swings at Ethan, get a feel to know what it is to fight. E-ethan, you'll take a defence position". Blight motioned a blocking with his arms.

Johanna trying to hit me? If this doesn't backfire somehow i will be really surprised. I just hope this activity is beneficial, the aftermath could potentially be terrible.

The first swing she took was no where near me, in fact the pole hit the floor seconds after she had swung. The following swings were exactly the same. Missing myself and the pole completely as she swung about uselessly. Then one of her swings was a little more powerful, and actually forced me into deflecting the blow. On pure instinct, after blocking of the shot I swung the pole in my hands forward towards Johanna. The pole hit her leg with a thump, and judging by the sneaky, devilish stare I received from her, I was going to pay for it tenfold at some point. Regardless, i knew she wasn't going to attack me so long as Blight was here.

For the next ten minuets we continued on that way. Blight giving Johanna tips on how to ensure her swing connected with a target. She listened to him, and though her swings didn't get much better, Blight only seemed impressed by her willingness to learn and take on board what he was saying to her.

"That's great." Our mentor smiled. "S-still a way off from handling an axe, but its a start".

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Now..." Blight was cut off by a new voice.

"Blight." Of all people Juan Burtching, head gamesmaker, was approaching.

"Mr Burtching." Blight smiled and extended a hand. "To what do we owe the pleasure".

Burtching simply ignored Blight's kind gesture as he continued. "I've been asked to bring you to President Snow. Business he will discuss with you only".

President Snow wanted to speak to Blight? What for? It wasn't common for the President to hold personal meetings with the victors. At least, i don't think it is.

"Snow?" Blight retracted his hand as his mouth dropped open. "Is something w-wrong?".

"No." Was the answer. "The President only wishes to speak with you regarding a most important matter".

I could tell Blight was asking himself the same questions as we were. This whole thing didn't feel right, the fact that Snow would just request Blight out of the blue. Only an idiot would deny Snow however, and Blight knew that. I think both me and Johanna accepted that he had to go too.

"Okay." Blight nodded.

"Your tributes will be fine here. The Peacekeepers are just through there should they require anything." Juan smiled. "I assure you you'll be no more then ten minuets".

Again Blight nodded as he followed the very smug looking gamesmaker across the centre and out the doors at the other end.

"That was ... weird." I comment dryly as I look to Johanna for an explanation she couldn't give.

"I'm sure it's nothing." She threw the pole in her hands down on the floor.

"You're not even the slightest bit curious?" I chuckle.

She ignores me. Following Johanna as she moved about, I could feel the sudden dropping of my stomach as she picked up one of the axe's Blight had confiscated earlier. She twirled it around in her hands a little, showing skill that was absent a moment ago even from that, her eyes following the tip as it spun. I found myself gripping onto the pole in my hands much tighter, so much so they began to sweat and ache from the strength I was using. Johanna stood there staring blankly at me for a short time. Then before I could so much as batter an eyelid she shrugged and swung the axe in her hand my way. Luckily I blocked her swing just in time, the pole in my hands now vibrating from the power behind the blow.

Again she swung the axe, this time coming in from the right with inhuman speed. I managed to block it off once more, but fell to the floor as the constant wobbling of the pole disoriented me. I suspected she knew how to fight, but not that she could throw a damn axe around like a demon. She had to have practiced back home, you don't learn that from swinging at a tree I assure you.

Standing over me, Johanna began to smirk as she rested the axe on her shoulder. "If we're going to buddy up in the arena, we're going to have to get to know each other a little better."

"By swinging an axe at me?" I pant as the pole finally stops shaking. "Most normal people just talk".

"Let's be honest talking is boring." She shrugged plainly before raising the axe high in the air.

My eyes widen as I realise what she's doing. I roll out of the way just as the tip of the axe imbedded itself into the mat. If I had pissed her off with my teasing earlier or hitting her in the leg just now, I'm learning the hard way not to do it again.

Rushing to my feet, I position the pole in my hand so I can block off any other shot she throws my way.

"You know ... I'm sure there is another alternative to this." I say after deflecting another heavy shot from the axe.

Her only answer came in the form of another strong swing from the axe. The smirk planted on her face showed just how much she was enjoying this. Soon enough, she followed up with another swing,  
this time it was low and couldn't be blocked so I jumped back and fell into one of the dummies behind me.

Johanna was laughing as I regained my footing and said between pants. "You're crazy, you know that".

"So i've been told." She continued to laugh. A pleasant sound if you weren't afraid she might kill you.

"That wasn't a compliment." I rubbed my now aching back. Falling flat on it then slamming into a dummy actually hurt more then you'd think.

"It sure sounded like one to me." She began twirling the axe around in her hands once more.

"Then it that case, you're welcome." I was about to drop the pole, but part of me was screaming to hold onto it. Just in case Johanna decided she wanted to attack me again.

She shook her head as she walked over, still gripping onto that axe like she was about to swing it again.

"If you're going to kill me, please get it over with, I have fears of a painful departure from this world." I drop the pole and hold my hands in the air to surrender.

Smiling from ear to ear, she took the axe from the very top of the shaft and held the weapon out to me. I don't think I could have taken it out of her hands fast enough.

"How far can you throw it?" She asks.

"Honestly, i've never thrown one before."

I then remember one time when I got angry at work. Whilst hacking away at a tree on my first day, the axe I was using managed to get lodged in the trunk. I was turning a freakish colour of red trying to yank it free, and some of the other men were laughing at me. By the time I managed to pull it out I had lost all sense of reality and felt nothing but anger. Because of that I lifted the axe in the air and threw it as far as I could, it shut the other guys up when the axe managed to travel a few yards and bounce of another tree. That day was also the day my Dad was forced to come and save my job by supervising me.

"Want to learn?" She asked with a devilish smirk, reaching over for the axe.

Pulling it from her grasp I ask. "You're not going to throw it at me?"

She held her hand on her heart mockingly. "I promise".

I smile gratefully and hand her the axe back that she previously gave me.

I was quick to move away from the dummies as she lined herself up in front of them. The muscles in her biceps flexed as she lifted the axe up into the air and behind her head. After taking a few controlled breaths to focus on her target she bounced forward lightly and brought her arms back over her head, releasing the axe about midway.

My mouth dropped open as the axe cut through the air and imbedded itself dead centre in the chest of the dummy. Her accuracy with that thing ... If I could shut the workers back home up with what I threw, Johanna could have terrified them into finding new jobs.

"Damn". I said it with as much admiration as i could manage in my tone. "Are you even a woman?"

That received two kinds of look rolled in one. One said "Really?", the other was was almost laughing at me, caling me an idiot. Well, I can't help it if she seems more like a demon to me with a throw that powerful.

When she spoke, there was a hint of both in her voice, as well as that seriously weird, humorous tone she seemed to have. "Last I checked I was and always have been. Been a while though." She left that sentence hanging before harbouring a plain look on her face and saying. "You want to check for me?"

I choked on my saliva at that point. No word of a lie. I'm really glad that she's being herself around me or whatever, but saying that was just, crazy.

"Ugh ..." I ran my hand through my hair. "I wouldn't want to betray your modesty Johanna".

She shrugged. "Suit yourself".

My face scrunched in confusion. I was really hoping she was just messing with me here. If she wasn't ... I don't even want to go there. If there is a God somewhere up there in the skies, he surely did me a favour when Blight came back into the training centre, looking exactly the same as when he left too. That meant Snow hadn't done anything that was considered evil or even sadistic.

"Sorry about that." Blight half laughed and half sighed.

"What was it?" My curiosity was peaking.

Our mentor chuckled uncomfortably and scratched his beard. "It was nothing special. All the victors had to be there. Really, nothing to concern yourselves with".

I got the feeling he was lying to us, but I don't really have much of a right accuse him of being dishonest.

"My my." Blight walked over to Johanna's axe that was still in the dummy. "Who..."

"Ethan." Johanna lied. "He was showing me how far he could throw it". The way she sounded so gentle, it was scary.

"Nice job." Blight began examining the position of the axe. "Look at t-this, its right in the centre! Impressive".

"Thanks." I try to sound as convincing as possible.

"All right." Nodding his head gently Blight said. "Anyway, i-in the last few minuets, I want to t-teach you both how to survive, how to hunt for food and stay out of sight".

"Sure." Johanna and I say in unison, glancing at one other.

"Then after that you can show me how you did that Ethan. It's amazing." Blight patted me on the shoulder then walked by me.

Whatever happens, don't let it slip that Johanna is the mad axe woman. She might try to kill me again.

The room was so dark as I lay looking up at the ceiling. All day I had trained, and listened and then trained some more. My entire body was screaming out at me, aching and cramping. I blame the fact that I threw an axe around non stop after Blight taught us how to hunt. I may have gotten a little better with it using Johanna's technique, but I had to question if it was worth the pain I'm experiencing right now. I think I managed to convince Blight that I was the one who threw the axe though, even though mine were nowhere near the accuracy of Johanna's.

It can't have been any later then nine in the evening, the rain outside was battering against the windows, yet I could still here the Capitol citizens outside chanting and cheering. Who knows what was going on, quite frankly I don't really care.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, the door to my room swung open and the light directly above me was switched on. Bringing back the banging headache I've had since returning to the floor earlier.

"Flames wants you to come and eat." Johanna lent against the door frame as she looked at me.

Groaning and squinting my eyes, I pull myself into a sitting position on the bed and throw my legs over the side. "You mean Camomile?"

"I figured you'd rather not wake up to her stood over you like a mass murderer".

I chuckle. "Thanks for thinking about me".

"You're welcome." Ssmiled and laughed. "Now move your ass".

"Yes M'lady." I mutter under my breath as I slowly raise to my feet and leave the bedroom.

Walking up to the dining table, I try to hide the fact that my arms were aching like crazy - among other things. Dad always taught me to keep a neutral face when in pain, back home in the district, if you looked weak then some of the other guys at work tended to make you the target of their fun. My first day experience coming to mind. Who'd have thought a splinter would amuse grown men.

"Ah, here he is." Camomile brushed my hand lightly as she smiled. "How are you dear?"

"I'm fine" I smile.

"Good." She squeezed my hand and then gestured to the food. "Well, eat up. You've got another long day ahead of you tomorrow".

I nod to her.

After looking over the food on the table, I decided on this red looking meat thing, with potato's and some kind of vegetable. The meat itself was among the best food i've ever actually tasted, just the right amount of seasoning to keep the taste of the animal on your tongue. As for the other things, they were just what they were. It isn't like i'd ever eaten a potato that tasted different.

After I had eaten and the dishes were taken away, I declined the offer of desert and retired back to my room. I'm too exhausted to stay up for conversation. And in addition to this headache all I want to do is sleep. Luckily tomorrow is the last full day of training, only leaving us tributes with our quick individual sessions after that. Its not like it gets any easier from there mind, two days later and we'll be plonked right in the middle of the arena.

It's fun to be alive in Panem. 


	7. Chapter 7

The Beginning is not the End (7)  
-

Another long day of training lay ahead of me, but there was a plus side today. After Johanna's little white lie that i threw a precise and deadly axe yesterday, Blight instructed her to stick with me at all times in the training centre. I don't think she found it as good an opportunity as i did at first. But just as we were about to walk into the centre with the other tributes she actually embraced the idea. Johanna Mason - the most deceptive girl I now know- actually asked me to help her out. The plan was she would act like an "imbecile" who knew nothing about surviving. I would try to help her out, only to see everything fail.

I find the idea amusing, considering Johanna definitely knows more then a handful of ways to kill a person going off of yesterday. It was equally amusing knowing that the real dark horse in the games this year is her. And nobody will know it, not until it's too late. Lucky break that i'm on her side i think, at least for a little while. She also agreed this morning on an alliance in the arena, which made Blight rather happy when he heard.

Saying that - about Johanna being the dark horse - makes me all the more certain i wasn't leaving the arena alive.

Johanna hissed in pain as she dropped the wood in her hands and began biting her thumb.

"Splinter?" I ask humorously.

Choosing not to answer because she knew she'd snap, Johanna continued to bite her thumb whilst nodding her head to actually answer the question.

"I got them a lot on my first time too." I pointed to the wood that had fallen into the fire pit that was devoid of any flames. "It'll get easier, don't worry".

I felt like an idiot saying these things to her. Mostly because I know she already knows what she's doing. That and what was actually being said is pointless and somewhere inside of Johanna's mind she's laughing hysterically at me. This faked conversation between us has lasted for about an hour now. We'd move from station to station and Johanna would purposely make a fool of herself at each of them, then i was there giving helpful advice that she didn't actually need.  
I can't believe I'm missing conversing with her properly, and those conversations usually end with me feeling very awkward. Thanks to Johanna's not so shy attitude and very forthcomingness when no one else is around.

"Come on, let's move on." I say eventually, the boredom of being sat by cold ashes in a fire pit becoming too much.

Still focussed on her thumb, Johanna got up off the floor and followed me over to weapons section. The Career's were occupied elsewhere today, surprisingly. Of course, that meant every other tribute avoided the climbing rope, except Tabitha Jones, I think she had actually joined the Careers going off how she was laughing and training with them.

With the combat training facilities being free, it only seemed logical to me that we try and squeeze in a little training with a weapon. In the games after all, our weapon will be our greatest ally.

As i approach Johanna now holding an axe, i noticed how District 10's male tribute Michael and District 4's Mia Griffiths were training and showcasing their skills with a trident and sword on either side of us. I know they aren't careers, but when all these people in here were going to try and kill you, everybody becomes a threat. It's just twice as scary when they know what they're doing.

"You know how to use this?" I ask Johanna, knowing full well what her answer would be.

"No"

Just as i thought. If i hadn't seen her myself i'd have believed she was telling the truth. But i have, in fact i had front row tickets for that one and can still see the damn axe pummelling towards my head.

"It's really easy." i know what i did next made even Johanna feel a little uncomfortable - the way she tensed up and all - but it was necessary. Or so I tell myself. "Here".

Placing the axe in her hands, I stand behind her and reach over to clasp my hands around hers. Meaning our bodies were far closer together, and making things a little harder to explain later. Maybe i won't have too, maybe she'll whoop my ass. Who knows.

Trying not to think about how close she was, or the fact my hands were on hers, I guide her arms backwards and swing it forward gently.

"Basic swings mean you can follow up with another attack a little quicker." Next I guide her as I say ."Raise the axe and swing from the left, bring it back around and swing lower from the right".

Johanna laughed sweetly, and with a shy smile said. "It's a lot easier when you're helping".

I smile and nod as she turns around to make eye contact. That was the first time since arriving in the Capitol that i'd actually looked into her eyes and lost my breath completely. It felt as though I had a swarm of butterflies living in my stomach. The closeness between us didn't help in any way. Yet, this was by far the greatest and strangest feeling i'd ever had. I don't think anybody noticed I was staring at her, even when she looked away. It may have lasted seconds but it felt like hours, and that made me cautious. As much as I wish it were different, we were going to have to kill each other in two days time. Best not to get too attached, that way it would just make things harder.

Who am i kidding? I've already fallen into it. If i'm going to die anyway then who gives a damn.

"Try it on your own now." I mumble, maybe a little to quiet to understand.

Releasing her hands I distance myself from her to go and stand over by the weapon rack. Of course, Johanna still doesn't show off her true skill, she just swings about limply until faking that the axe became too heavy for her. People around us aren't watching, instead they were studying the other tributes. Actually, not everybody had looked the other way. Some of the younger tributes, like Pat and the boy from 4, were watching Johanna with smiles on their faces. Likely taking her as a tribute they could handle in a fight. I hope they aren't thinking that.

Shaking my head, I move closer to Johanna. "Still not getting the hang of it".

She shook her head and slumped her shoulders in defeat.

Being sure that nobody was close enough to hear me I ask in a hushed whisper. "Is this even working?"

She scoffed quietly. "They're ignoring us, aren't they?"

They were. They didn't give a damn what Johanna was doing. She could fall and break her arm and they still wouldn't pay attention to her. In their eyes, she wasn't worth the precious seconds to spare a glance.

"Yes, except..." I go to point towards the younger tributes stood gawking over.

Johanna stops me. "They don't matter. Its working on the ones that do."

A little mean, but... "Fair point." I shrug.

Things fell silent as Johanna retook the axe in her hand and started to practice the same way once more.

I stood and watched, not really knowing what else to do with myself. There's lots I could have done I know, but non of them seem appealing right now. Though they should be, after all those skills would keep me alive in the arena.

"Hey, 7!" The sound of that voice makes my gut churn.

Looking to my right, there she is. Crazy Amanda, back to torment me. "2." Is my response. I don't know why, but it feel weird using her name.

"What are you doing just stood around, looking lost?" She ran her hand down my arm.

If everything she did was an attempt to make me feel uncomfortable, she was doing a fantastic job of it. I know i say that a lot about Johanna but with her I don't actually mind, not really. Amanda, she was just really weird.

"I'm not sure." I chuckle.

As Amanda begins looking down to the floor for reasons i'd rather not know, I glance over to Johanna. Normally she'd be laughing at me, instead her face was straight as an arrow, but her eyes were cold and calculating as they locked on to Amanda.

"Well, since we're here. Why don't you show me how good you are with that axe of yours?"

This was the whole reason I wanted to avoid the training centre today. I was fine throwing an axe in front of Blight, but now, with Amanda it might 'accidentally' slip out of my hands hurtling in her direction. That way I can get her to leave me alone. But that was against the rules, and seeing as today we were still an hour away from lunch, there wasn't going to be any help from the Gamesmakers. Johanna wouldn't pull me out, it would destroy the image she's created of herself.

"Sure." I nod and smile, just to be polite.

She was smiling widely as I grabbed an axe and lined myself up with the nearest dummy. Johanna had stood back, but from her position was watching whilst pretending to do something else. Speaking of her, I just follow the same technique she showed me yesterday. It seemed to work for Blight, and for that reason I may not make a fool of myself here.

I line up the shot, take the breaths and then raise the axe above my head. Stepping forward i bring my arms back around and release the axe midway. It cuts through the air, and once again implants itself right in the chest of the dummy. Closer to the middle this time, but not dead centre.

I stand and examine the axe for awhile, then run my hand through my hair and turn back to Amanda. The smile that had settled onto her face was creepy to say the least, her eyes were like two black buttons staring into my soul.

"Excuse me a minuet." She was still smiling as she was walking over to the other tributes in the career pack.

"Sure." I take the time she gave me by moving away to walk over to Johanna and rest up against the wall.

Things were quiet for a moment before she leaned over and whispered. "I'm a way better teacher then i give myself credit for".

She wasn't going to get an argument from me there. "You'll make a great mentor. If people like to throw axes".

"Thanks."

Again things went quiet for a bit, then I asked. "Where exactly did you learn to throw?"

Johanna glanced over at me, then to the careers, then back to me. "I'll tell you another time." She then smiled lightly before starting to move away. "You have company".

Looking over to where Johanna had, I noticed Amanda reproaching, this time with fellow tribute Marric following closely.

"7. Amanda said you are ... Pretty decent with an axe." Marric folded his arms as he reached me and glanced over to the axe that i threw just a second ago. "Thats impressive".

Trying not to sound threatened in any way I say. "I learned from one of the best back home".

Its sort of true. Johanna was the best i'd seen, and she was from home. They didn't need to know that though.

"Sounds like that person should volunteer for your District." he grinned. "You guys haven't had a decent tribute in a while,  
and no victors since Blight".

"This year its different." I smile.

"Yes it is. Very." He left his words hanging, then pointed over to the other careers. "Seeing as you look like you're deadly at range. How about you join the careers?" A vicious smirk appeared on his face. "Imagine the tributes that will fall to us. The sponsors we'll get".

"I'm fine on my own". As stupid as it sounds, I won't join the careers for anything. One you can't trust them at all at any point during the games. Two as soon as everyone else is dead, they'll turn on the latecomers to their little group. Three, I already have an ally and I'd take her over them anytime.

"Really." he laughed. "You think you have a chance depending on her?" he pointed over his shoulder to Johanna, who currently sat on the floor with her head in her hands.

Ignoring what she was doing for the time being, I shrug. "I'm not with her, i'm just helping her because Blight is telling me too. Like i said, i'm on my own and I like it that way".

"I see." Marric tilted his head to the side. "You know, those who stick it out alone don't get very far".

I wanted to punch him in the face, or at least call him a bastard.

"Thanks for the offer." I stood my ground, looking Marric right in the eyes as I said. "But i won't join you. I'm just fine on my own".

That forced the bastard to smirk, it was sadistic, menacing. "Fair enough. I look forward to seeing how long you'll last in the arena ... buddy".

With that he turned around and began walking away. Amanda lingered behind for a while, before she shrugged and said "Too bad, I found myself liking you Seven." With that she also walked away and headed off with the other Careers.

For the rest of the training session, Jackson and Nancy from District 1 watched me with piercing eyes, likely profiling me and looking for the easiest way to pick me off. Eventually lunch was called, and every tribute cleared out of the training centre. It felt nice not to have the eyes of every career locked onto me. I think the fact that happened at all meant i was going to be on their first to kill list.

Blight wasn't waiting for us today after training was over, instead it was peacekeepers who guided us into the elevator that would stop on our floor before they left. It was weird how he wasn't there, President Snow coming to my mind instantly.  
I wouldn't be surprised if he had called on Blight again.

"Are you okay?" Johanna broke the silence as the elevator continued its climb.

"Hmm?" Was the answer. I hadn't noticed how out of it i was until then.

"You haven't voiced your opinion on Blight's absence yet. I'm starting to think there's something wrong with you" She was smiling as she spoke.

"I was just, thinking. There's nothing wrong." I rub my eyebrow and sigh.

"That you should've joined the careers?"

"No." I shake my head. "More how they're going to kill me in the arena."

Johanna breathed out heavily. "Don't think like that. That way you will get killed. Just ... Think of the ways you're going to kill them." Her lips curved. "I could see you wanted smack that Marric guy earlier."

"That obvious?" I ask.

She nods.

"He didn't seem to notice"

"He's an idiot" she rolls her eyes. "Give him a spear and he's good, take it away he's just that one guy who's only weapon is hidden away in his pants."

I was laughing as the elevator stopped on the seventh floor. Somehow that thought made the man who'd likely kill me a laughing stock. When he try's to kill me in the arena, i'll be laughing at him. That'll piss him off.

Surprisingly, Camomile was waiting for us as we stepped out of the elevator. Flipping her flame red hair over her shoulders constantly as she applied some form of white powder to her face. As if she wasn't pale enough.

"Ah! There you two are!" Camomile sang happily as we walked over to her. "Come come, we must get you fed."

Again? Maybe they're trying to overfeed us. Sure seems like it.

"Where's Blight?" I ask as our escort begins pushing us along to the dining room.

"Oh, he's with some of the other victors. He'll be back soon do not worry". She was shaking her head constantly as she spoke. "Now, your food is still warm"

Pulling out the chairs for us, she near enough forced us down into them before trotting off over to the Avox across the room and began to bark orders.

"I think she's on drugs." Johanna muttered.

"Nah, thats just the Capitol people for you"

"Then they're all on drugs." Johanna giggles.

I can only look at her with my brow raised at that one. I also would laugh at what she was saying, but part of me thought seriously about it and Johanna seemed to be very close to the truth. They were all hyperactive, they dressed weirdly and talked with those stupid accents that everyone from the districts mimicked to mock them. Drugs seem incredibly close to the truth indeed.

"Sorry i'm late." Blight jogged up the small set of stairs and sat down at the table. An Avox had offered him wine, but he turned it down.

"What was going on?" I ask, I couldn't help if my curiosity bested me at times.

"I was talking with Finnick Odair. You know him?"

Finnick? Yeah i've heard of him. I'd be very surprised if anyone out there in Panem hasn't. He was the Capitol darling, loved by everyone and envied by them the same. District 4 has always believed to have the best looking tributes, and Finnick apparently proved that point with his golden locks and sea green eyes, considering how every one obsessed over him. Not only was he one of the most popular victors, but he was the youngest tribute to ever win the Hunger Games. Aged 14 at the time to be precise.

I nod my head.

"Well, he said that his tribute wants to ally with you in the arena." Blight started eating the starter that had been put down in front of him.

I'm shaking my head in an instant. "Alliances mean more people to protect and feed."

Blight sighed "I know its h-hard to trust somebody from another district, but ..."

I stop him. "Its not that its hard to trust them. Its the fact the more of us there is, the harder things are. Besides I'm already looking out for Johanna, i can't do that for anyone else".

"And the careers? With j-just two of you it will be harder to fend them off should they attack you".

"It's a risk we all have to take" i shrug.

Blights gaze shifted between us as he sighed once more. "Okay. I'll tell Finnick that you aren't looking for an alliance."

I nod.

"Just remember that in the arena, the offer is likely to remain so long as the careers aren't an option." He made that a #  
clear point, even tapped his finger on the table as he said it.

I would remember that, and if i come across either tribute from 4 i'll help them however i can.

"So what are we doing today?" I ask, changing the topic before i was somehow swayed into an alliance with District 4.

Blight swallowed the soup in his mouth before he spoke. "We'll fit in whatever we can in that time. Mostly what skill you will show in your individual assessments tomorrow". He pointed to Johanna. "We'll h-have to think of something for you,  
Johanna".

She nodded and began eating.

"I'm guessing i'm throwing an axe?" I smirk.

"You're good at it, which means a good score from the g-gamemakers." Blight continued eating after saying. "We'll talk more about tomorrow when we head down."

Nodding, I pick up my spoon and begin playing with the soup, not hungry enough to eat any of it.

We spent our allotted time down in the centre a few hours later. I spent the whole half hour practicing throwing an axe. Blight spent the time teaching Johanna how to make deadly traps for both the tributes and animals. After returning to the seventh floor yet again, Powell had arrived to dress me for dinner once more. Honestly, i could get ready myself, but doing that meant upsetting Camomile. I didn't care that she'd be upset, but i did care about the fact i'd have my ear chewed off by her.

"There you go, handsome" Powell flattened out the green jumper he'd chosen to put on me. "All done".

I mumble my thanks.

I followed Powell out of my room and over to the dining table. Turned out, our stylists were joining us for dinner tonight. Camomile sat beside Burtha and Jardine, talking to Blight who wasn't the slightest bit interested in what they were saying. Johanna sat in the middle of her stylist Kemmel and her assistant. They were both talking Johanna to death, the look on her face may have been innocent enough but you could see it in her body language that she couldn't wait for the night to be over. Sitting down at the table, I smirk in Johanna's direction and chuckle. She didn't do anything obvious at first, but when everybody was busy watching the food being brought to us, she booted my leg under the table so hard I thought it was broken.

For the entire duration of dinner, Johanna and I continue to play footsie when everybody's attention is elsewhere, though i think Blight catches us once or twice. When Powell and the rest of the stylist and make up teams retired for the night - as well as Camomile - only myself, Johanna and Blight remained seated at the table.

After moments of silence, Blight yawned loudly and began moving off his seat, "Well, i'm going to bed. You guys s-should too. Save your energy for tomorrow." Before he disappeared off down the stairs he turned back to face us and said "And stop kicking each other, we don't need any i-injuries before the games".

I don't know about Johanna, but i nodded my head to Blight which made him smile appreciatively.

After he had entered his personal room across the way, i feel a sharp pain in my leg, forcing me to hiss and turn properly in my chair and glare at Johanna. She wasn't laughing, but she was grinning mischievously at me.

"I thought we were done with that." I say rubbing the new sore spot on my leg.

"I couldn't let you have the last laugh"

I tut. "And here I was expecting better of you Mason."

My snarky comment only earned me another heavy boot to the leg under the table.

I grit my teeth in pain and say. "All right, i take it back. That what you want to hear?"

"It's a start." she stood up from her place at the table, grinning from ear to ear at the victory I so willingly gave her.

"I'm on your good side again?" I smile sweetly.

"Oh I'll have to sleep on that one." she laughed and walked over to me. After stopping, smirking and patting me on the shoulder she said. "I'll see you tomorrow tough guy."

"Yeah." I nod.

I got up and made my way to my own room. After we walked down the steps she was just about to close her door, thats when she says. "Try not to dream about Amanda tonight, that harpy is really not good enough for you". Her voice was quiet but loud enough for me to hear it.

After opening my door and going inside the room, I poke my head out through the gap between the wall and the door and say. "I'll try, if you promise not to dream of Reggie. We all know you drool over him".

Smiling coyly she said. "If i dream of anybody, trust me, it'll be you". With that she winked and closed the door to her room.

I was expecting her to say "it won't be him", certainly not that. One of the many things i'll never get my head around with her, how she just up and says these things. I could never say things like she does even if i was joking, yet alone being serious. As for which of those Johanna is, i really have no idea. Serious or joking, they were both having the same effect on me.

Pushing any thoughts that might keep me awake away, i jump onto the bed after changing into some sleepwear Powell had left out for me and close my eyes. I grab the pendant on my necklace and think of home, the one thought that seems to make me want to go to sleep. Not because it was bad, not in any way, but because i got so lost in the memories i forgot where i was and just drifted away.

It hurts, knowing i'll never see my family again. But i can't change it now. And after my experience so far, i don't think i'd want too.


	8. Chapter 8

All i could do was sit and take deep breaths as i waited. Not long ago, District 7 had been called down to the training centre to show the Gamesmakers what we were made of. Johanna had been called first, i don't know what she did in there but there was a lot of laughter as she left. My turn soon followed hers, and as soon as i walked in i could see the Gamesmakers weren't expecting much from me. I did all i could do, i followed Johanna's technique step for step. The fact i took time - time i wouldn't have in the arena - to line up the throw, might affect my score from the Gamesmakers, but overall i think i did well.

Regardless, we were minuets away from finding out. District 1 and 2 had already been announced. Jackson received an eight and Nancy a nine. In 2, they were the clear favourites, Amanda sporting a high of ten and Marric also a ten. District 3 had a five and a three. The boy from 4 got a three, but his counterpart Mia had an impressive eight. Pat from 5 got four and Titus from 6 a nine.

The entire room fell silent as our District rolled around. Camomile was clutching Blights hand so tightly she almost burst a vain. Powell sat with Kemmel, both of them were biting their nails as they waited. Out of everyone, Johanna and I should have been the most nervous in the room, yet as it seemed we were the only two people actually calm in the first place.

"Johanna Mason, District 7." Caesar opened the card. "With a score, of three".

The gasps around the room were soon corrected by everybody. Likely because they thought they were making her feel humiliated. Even if Johanna looked it, I've promised myself that i won't believe anything she does around others. More then half the time it's part of her act.

"Up next. Ethan Mayne, for District 7." Caesars face showed just what he was expecting, a big load of nothing. "With a score, of eight."

That certainly caught my attention, as well as everyone else's in the room. Camomile was now hugging Powell, both of them crying for some reason. Blight patted me on the back whilst Kemmel clapped and congratulated me. So i wasn't as bad with an axe as i thought i was after all.

Later on in the evening, whilst everyone else was still celebrating in the living room, i snuck off to the elevator and went up onto the roof of the skyscraper. This was the only place we could go if we wanted to go outside of the building. We weren't allowed to wonder the Capitol or anything. Just to make sure nobody could escape or try to take their own life, there was a gigantic force field that stopped people from even coming close to jumping off of the roof.

I came up here for quiet i think, back with the others, Camomile had been so happy that i got an eight she drank quite a bit of wine and was now being more annoying then usual. I was surprised Johanna had waited at least an hour before wondering off, i can imagine all she wanted to do was beat her head off of the coffee table.

I sit down near the edge of the roof, not too close though, if i had i might have triggered the force field. Sitting like this provided me with a lovely view of the Capitol, i wasn't really one for design, but even i had to admit it looks great at night. Thinking on how it looks now reminds me, this time tomorrow night i'll be preparing to go into the games the next morning. A scary thought that gets worse the closer it becomes. I keep telling myself it will be fine, but i think i stopped believing that not too long ago. I know I'm not going home, and not just because the Careers are likely to target me. Mostly it had something to do with fact part of me wouldn't let anything happen to Johanna. Its stupid considering i havn't known her that long i know, but that protectiveness deep inside me had already taken over. That's a weakness of mine, I grow too close to certain people in a short amount of time.

"E-Ethan." Blight somehow managed to sneak up on me.

I stay silent as i look over my shoulder to a slightly inebriated Blight.

"You should r-rest." He pointed to the elevator. "We are going down earlier tomorrow to give the stylists more time to prepare you for your interviews with Caesar."

More time? Exactly how long did they need? As if it was so hard to pull out a suit and throw it on me. Things like this make my head hurt. I explain to him that i'll go to bed in a short while, that i just needed some air.

He nods in understanding, though as he's about to walk away he brings his hand up to his beard and points at me. "I've been meaning to a-ask you... Do you have any idea why Snow would ask about you?"

Snow was asking about me? ...

"No." I shake me head.

"I thought so." His eyes flash with something close to fear before he turns around and heads to the elevator, as he goes he says. "You should just forget I asked. And go to bed."

Even after he's gone I can hear his voice repeating that question over and over. Why would the President of Panem ask after me? Someone who in his eyes is nothing more than a stupid boy from District 7 who grew up the in the Capitols equivalent of poverty. Do I even want to know why?

Like Blight said, I should just forget he said anything.

I again sit silently looking out at the Capitol, and somehow I end up wondering what it would be like had I been born here and not in seven. Would I like the games? Be excited for them like everybody else? Probably. That's the scary thing. I end up thinking so deeply into that i don't even notice at first when i'm being nudged by Johanna.

"Hey dream boy!" She snaps her fingers in front of my face, startling me a little but definitely bringing me back around. "Welcome back to Earth."

I chuckle as she sits down beside me, pulling he knee's up to her chest whilst she looks over the edge at the drop below.

"How long have you been up here?" I ask.

"About five minuets. I was sleeping until Flames burst in my room crying and saying she felt sorry for me." She rolls her eyes, which makes me laugh. "Glad you think it's funny."

I shrug and try to calm myself down by asking. "What did you do to get a three?"

Johanna too shrugs. "Beats me, i was hoping for a one."

"Still, what did you show them?"

"I showed them how to make a snare." She then raised her hand and showed me a painful looking slash across the palm of her hand. "It may have backfired and hit me. I may have spent the majority of three minuets crying about that."

"You hurt yourself for a gimmick?" I chuckle, why I don't know, that's kind of crazy. "You're good at this decieving game."

"Who says i'm being deceptive?" She smirks.

"It's only obvious to me Mason. You did try to kill me after all."

"I didn't try to kill you." Laughing as she does so she pushes me.

"Really?"

She nods. "If you hadn't of moved that axe wouldn't have hit anywhere near your money maker tough guy."

"You think i'm handsome?" I grin like a fool, and then regret it slightly, i must have looked silly.

"Do you think i'm crazy?" She asks also grinning.

"Yes." I nod pretty quickly.

"There you go then." Her grin becomes a smile as she laughs.

It takes me a while to catch on that she made me answer my own question by asking a question of her own that had the same answer.

"You know I thought that was pretty obvious." She adds after she stops laughing.

"It might have been." I honestly probably should have seen it. "Then again with you it's hard to tell. I mean you could be playing me."

"Wouldn't you like to know." She practically sings it, and honestly her singing voice isn't that bad. It's beautiful actually.

I would like to know if she's playing with me though, but i do doubt it. Something told me she wasn't being someone she isn't when we were alone like this, i don't know what though.

"I promise i'm not." She chuckles and snaps me out of my thought. "Stop looking so worried."

I start laughing for some reason, and after Johanna's initial confusion has worn off she laughs with me. It's a good thing we were so high up, otherwise for about two hours after the laughter had stopped the Capitol would have heard our insults and mockery of them. In a way i kinda wished they had.

The next morning was the same old routine. We'd have breakfast, talk with Blight a little and then head down to train some more. Instead of throwing the axe about, i used the time to practice striking an opponent down. My experience cutting tree's certainly helped me learn quicker, i'll give it that. After our training session we headed to the dressing rooms that were much fancier then the ones where we were dressed for the chariot rides in. Brown leather couches, finger foods and gold carpets galore. The place was so much for just one little dressing room. There our stylists and prep teams were waiting. They all looked as though they were about to burst with excitement as we stepped out of the elevator.

For at least two hours i was sat in a room with Powell going through various suits of all kinds of colours. My answer would be the same for each one he showed me, yet likely wouldn't matter even if i said i loved it. In the end, he had Kemmel in the room discussing with her, using his hands to show which outfit he was on about and so on. I wonder how Johanna is fairing. When the suit had finally been picked, it seemed both stylists had settled on the colour red. The pants and jacket were cherry red and the shirt a darker red. Along the jackets cuffs and collar were these white lines dashing across them, they looked out of place to me, but then again men wear more makeup then the women here.

Holding up the jacket against my bare chest, Powell glanced over ever inch of me with his eyes and said "Red is definitely your colour, y'know".

"Thanks?" I don't know what else he wanted to hear there.

Powell continued. "It brings out your skin tone, makes you even more handsome".

I sigh. If i have to listen to one more compliment I think I'll go insane.

He began measuring my waist and biceps, then hummed and called for Burtha and Jardine. Giving them orders to fetch the next size up in jacket. Powell grabbed this glittery powder thing that resided in a tub on the table. He used a brush to start coating me in the stuff, the smell of roses hitting my nostrils the second he did it.

"You are going to make a fine victor, you know that." He stopped in front of me.

I like the fact he has faith in me, but i'm not going to be a victor. I don't want to be a victor.

"You might even rival Mr Odair." Powell sighed happily. "Such perfection. You are like a perfectly sculpted statue."

I'd had enough of this. "Look Powell, i think its great you find me ... Handsome and everything, but i'm really not one for compliments".

"Really now?" he smirked and began powdering once more. "If it was that girl you came here with, would you like compliments then?".

"What?" I go to turn but he slaps my shoulder and stops me.

"Don't move." were his words as he hit me. I could feel his grin and excited eyes putting holes in my back as he said "I've noticed the way you look at that delicate flower of a girl. Noticed it at the chariot rides the day you got here".

I should try to deny everything here. That i was looking at Johanna because she was an easy target. But as hyper as Powell may seem he wasn't dumb, at least i don't think he is. Besides, when i did eventually decided to deny it all he stepped in front of me once again and smiled. "Don't try to deny it either, you make it obvious enough. Trust me sweetie, if i've noticed then so has she".

Whether that was Powell saying he wasn't too bright was another thing all together. The fact that Johanna may have noticed my attraction to her, well that only explained some of the things she comes out with.

"The Capitol would love it if we had love blossom in the games."

Why? So they can watch that love be torn apart in an instant? I forget that the Capitol loves drama too much sometimes.

"Ah, here we go!" Powell dropped the powdering brush and ran up to Burtha and Jardine who had returned with a bigger sized jacket. "You are going to outshine the careers tonight".

"I just want to get it over with." i mumble into my chest.

Powell raises my head with a push under the chin so he could hold up the shirt up against me.

"Just go out, smile, be that charming guy Camomile seems to think you are and you'll do just fine." he swatted my shoulder.

"Thanks for the pep talk." i shake my head.

"You're welcome." Powell smiles. "Now! Arms out!"

Two hours later we were stood in line with the other tributes, waiting to be took out on stage and be interviewed by the happiest man in the Capitol. Caesar Flickerman. Again going in order of District numbers, it meant we were seventh in line to go out. Not that i was complaining, going mid way was easier then going last. At that point, the crowd needed something truly impressive from you to remember your name. As with the individual assessments, the girls were to go out before the boys in each District. So Nancy from District 1 was the first, she acted like a hyperactive fool, fitting right in with the Capitolians. Amanda went out there and had the majority of the males in the audience drooling over her, even some of the women. Marric followed a similar game plan, he went out flashed his smile and had the ladies almost fainting. The crowds loved Mia from 4 also, she was so focussed and determined it just drove the crowd wild with admiration for her. And Titus, that big brute from District 6, he terrified the crowd. When questioned on how he'd survive, his answers were the farthest thing from humane. At some point he mentioned he's willing to do anything and everything to survive and win, that was the only sane answer he gave.

Johanna was collected next, and the second she walked on stage the crowd didn't know what to think. She was one of the oldest in the games, yet Pat from 5 who was three years younger achieved a higher score from the Gamesmakers then her.

Caesar asked her questions like. "How do you like the Capitol?" and other simple questions, never once asking about her training like he had with the others. Johanna's responses came out as quiet mumbles, with the occasional shy giggle. She spent the entire three minuets up on the stage avoiding eye contact with Caesar and the crowd, instead playing with the red tassels on her - of all things - red dress. At the end of her interview, the people in the crowd seemed to feel sorry for her, but they weren't going to sponsor her. You could see it in their reactions as she left the stage shaking. I had to think she was both crazy and a genius rolled into one. Turning Sponsors away was bad, but in return she was making the other tributes look better then her and therefore a larger threat.

After being collected by a man dressed completely in black, i'm taken up to stand at the side of the stage and wait to be called out by Caesar. I had a minuet to work my angle before i was called out on stage. After going over so many things, i didn't actually decide on one until i had sat down in the chair beside Caesar in front of the whole of Panem.

"Ethan! An impressive score from the Gamesmakers yesterday." I couldn't help but stare at Caesars bright green hair as he spoke.

Laughing a little I nod appreciatively and say. "Thank you, Caesar".

Smiling brightly he glances over to the crowd, then back to me. "How are you finding this whole experience so far?"

Here's to hoping my humour is as good as I think, "So far?" I ask. "So far I find it overwhelming. I mean, the lack of tree's here ... Its just unnatural to me."

I can't believe that actually got the crowd laughing. Not only would they believe anything they were told, they also had terrible senses of humour.

"You miss the trees?" Caesar asks also laughing a little.

"I do." I nod with a light chuckle. "I never thought i'd hear myself say it, but I do".

Caesar turned back to the crowd laughing, also making them laugh in return. Then things got serious again.

"Now, you are one of only two volunteers outside of the careers this year. What was going through your mind as you raised your hand in the air?"

I sit and think about it for a moment. Then smiling charmingly say. "The ladies are going to love me now".

With that the crowd burst into fits of laughter, but stopped when Caesar added "With a smile like that i'm surprised they didn't love you already." He turned to the crowd. "Am i right folks?!"

They cheered, something I wouldn't have expected.

"Is there a particular lady you're hoping to impress?" Caesar's eyes gave away all the excitement he was trying to hide there.

I could taken that one of two ways. The first being to lie or make a joke out of if. The second to be honest and admit that I'm trying to impress my district partner. Obviously i'm not picking the latter.

"Not really." I hate acting smug, though I do it so well I think I'm actually passing off as an everyday ass.

Ceaser yet again flashes his brilliant smile and incites the crowd into hysteria, hollering that every woman in Seven will be paying attention now, and that should I win these games I'll cultivate myself a little following.

"On a more serious note." Caesar calmed the crowd down with his hands in a lowering motion. "What do you think, of your odds, of winning the games?"

"If i try, i mean really try..." i pause just to drag time along a bit more. "I reckon i could do it".

"Such a confident young man, i love it!" Grabbing my hand, he raises us to our feet and lift my hand up in the air. "Ladies and Gentlemen, District 7's Ethan Mayne".

I'm walking off stage to the crowds waving and cheering for me. It was crazy really. In my efforts to pull more support I wave back and blow kisses to some of the women in the crowd, making them smile warmly at me. I'm relieved to have gotten that over with, and once I'm back into our dressing room I released a deep inhale of air. Camomile who couldn't contain her excitement any longer, waddled her way over to me and hugged me tightly.

"Congratulations!" Her voice was so high it echoed in your ears. "You did amazing out there".

"You really know how to get the crowd going." Powell approached clapping his hands.

"Thanks." I smile, then my expression turns to sorrow. "I guess thats all we can do to gain sponsors huh? Other then murder people?"

"Unfortunately yes." Blight nodded.

"But there is no reason to let it ruin the evening." Camomile smiled.

No, just the thought that i could die tomorrow because i don't have enough sponsors. Not a thing to ruin the night with at all.

"Of course." Blight nodded in agreement with our escort. "We should get you two upstairs. With everything tomorrow, I think ... I think an early night will be best".

Without complaint we followed Camomile out of the dressing room and into the elevator Nobody had anything to talk about as we ascended to the seventh floor, aside from Camomile who couldn't shut up about the crowds reactions. Our stylists weren't far behind us, in fact their elevator stopped on the floor exactly the same time as ours did.

I headed straight in my room after we got out of the elevator, not even bothering to say goodnight to anybody. I just wanted to get out of this suit and lay down, even if i couldn't sleep it was worth trying right? With tomorrow coming up i'll be really surprised if i can. After stripping off the suit and tossing it to one side, i flopped down onto the bed and sighed deeply, knowing that today is the last day i really get to live, and its almost over. I have no idea how long i lay there looking up at the ceiling, but as I was about to close my eyes the room the door opened, allowing the light from the main hall to seep into the room and force me into a sitting position. Closing the door as quietly as possible, Johanna saunters over to me and sits at the end of the bed.

"Everything okay?" I ask just to be sure.

In the darkness i can just make out the motion of her head nodding. "I thought i'd come and bother you".

I chuckle. "Can't sleep then?"

It took awhile but eventually she answered, "No ... You?"

Rather then say no i shrug.

"You did great with Flickerman by the way," I add after a moment or two of silence. "If i didn't know better, i'd have believed you myself".

Even in the darkness i could spot the smirk settling on to her face. "Good to know I can't grab the crowds attention."

She forced a laugh out of me with that one, "I take you've always been a gifted actor?"

She shrugged. "I used to fleece cinnamon buns from the baker back home all the time."

"Starts with free food from the bakery, now she's convincing a nation she's the most useless person here." I tut.

"I like a challenge what can i say." she laughed. "Talking my way out of trouble just isn't fun anymore."

"I think you've succeeded with this one." I swing my legs over the side of the bed so my feet touch the floor.

"These idiots will believe anything." her voice breaks as she mentioned the Capitol citizens.

My curiosity peaked at that and forced me to ask. "Is there a reason you hate the Capitol so much?"

Johanna brought her legs up to her chest and looked up to the ceiling with a sigh. She probably regretted letting that slip out now.

Eventually she looked over to me and said. "The Capitol waste money on things they don't actually need, money that could help out the Districts right?"

I nod.

She was laughing, but the shakiness in her voice suggested she found it anything but funny "They refused to help my mom. A disease that's extinct here and they wouldn't help her because we weren't from the Capitol."

It wasn't enough to take a guess at which disease she was talking about. Almost every life threatening condition was eradicated in the Capitol but still existed in the Districts due to lack of any proper medicines or doctors.

"They said our only option was the Hunger Games." I noticed how her fists clenched into two tight balls. "Win, we can afford to buy the treatment she needed".

"Thats why you were going to volunteer?" I knew there was more then just the whole housewife thing.

She nodded. "Mom was pissed when i told her that".

Now i know why her mother was shouting at her the night before the Reaping. She was worried for Johanna because she was going to volunteer so she could save her mothers life. A caring, loving young woman who'd do anything to help those she loved if i've ever seen one. Not crazy at all, just gutsy, and far braver then I could ever be.

Things were pretty quiet for a long while. I wasn't sure what to say or what to do. The thought of hugging her came to mind and then left. I doubted she wanted my pity, she won't even have wanted to tell me any of that in the first place.

"You ever had those things you wanted to do before you died?" Johanna broke the silence with a new subject.

Going along with her i nod and say. "Yeah." I scratch my eyebrow. "I always wanted to overcome my fear of deep water".

She probably thought i was lying there, but i'm not. Ever since i was young i'd been afraid of deep water, i blame the fact my swimming lessons in the lake by my house almost killed me. I suppose I could blame my dad, he thought it was a good idea to just throw me in the damn thing.

"Seriously?"

I nod. "Guess i'm screwed in the arena if its like last year huh?"

"You aren't screwed." she smiled. "You have me to save you remember".

I laughed and shook my head, though it is very true. Just like i'd be there to help her if she needed it.

"Anything else?"

I shake my head. "There was one thing. I should've done it back home, but i guess i was too busy chopping tree's to bother".

Of course i should have found the balls and talked to Johanna before now. Not that it would have changed anything, i'm sure we'd both still be here on deaths doorstep either way. Plus, I think it would be worse if we'd known each other longer, the idea of loosing somebody that close turns my gut when I so much as think about thinking about it.

"Thats all i ever saw you doing." she laughed "You should have stuck in school. That way i would've had a partner in crime to annoy everybody with".

That would have been more fun then i'm willing to admit i think. Terrorising the teachers was fun when i was a loner. With another person the possibilities were endless.

"What about you?" I ask after some more silence.

She chuckled. "A few things." then paused "One, i always wanted to get drunk on the level of Haymicth Abernathy. Just to try it."

That's kind of normal compared to what I was expecting, and it's actually still possible, but not at all a good idea. Not tonight anyway, but then again bad ideas don't always lead to bad outcomes.

"And the other things?" I ask when she doesn't continue further.

She breathed out heavily. "I guess the biggest thing would be..." She thinks for a while before grinning. "Not loosing my mind at the Reaping and cussing everybody."

It was a joke, it had to be. Why I get that feeling who knows, but it feels like what she actually wanted to say wouldn't come out. Since we're going to die soon, I won't let her get away with it.

"And what is it really?" I try to be serious, hoping it would get her to speak up.

She smiles, but tries to hide it by burying her face in her shoulder. "I can't tell you that."

I raise my brow, and when she looks back at me she chuckles.

"There's a reason we have secrets Ethan." She pauses. "I don't want to be the one who makes things awkward for us."

I nod as though I understand where she's coming from. Technically I do, i think. If this 'secret' is in fact what I'm thinking.

To try and test the waters, I chuckle and lean over. "I wish we'd spoken before this too."

A smile appears on her face as she looks away nervously. Yes, nervous. Shocking i know. She can talk about sex and other suggestive subjects just fine, but it's now that she's blushing. I feel honoured I can do that to her. The nervousness soon slips away however, and we end up talking about our interests and what we'd get up too at home. Surprisingly, Johanna didn't constantly run around actively seeking trouble, in fact she admitted to spending most of her time reading old history books her father kept in the attic. I never would have believed it until she went over all of Panem's presidents, their rises and their falls. She even knew a lot about the dark days rebellions, more than i do at least.

After discussing my interest in music, which ended with her teasing me because i played the symbols in school, we decided that it was best to get some sleep, or at least try too. She stayed with me though, and i'll admit, I felt a lot more comfortable and calm with her curled up next to me.

"Sucks where we're going to be in a few hours". She mumbles into my t-shirt.

"We'll be fine." I'm trying to convince myself of that more than i am her, and she definitely picked up on that.

I feel her hair trail along my shoulders as she looks up at me.

"At least for tomorrow i mean." i sigh. "After that, who knows".

"We survive. I guess." she said.

"I hope its that easy."

"You and me both." Johanna snorts. "The other tributes won't know what hit them though".

"That i know for certain".

The tributes from the other Districts were going to get a shock when they run into Johanna in the arena. I doubt she'll care who she is killing either so it makes her a threat to them all. I'm just glad i'm safe when it comes to her. I doubt she'd be laying here with me now if she planned on killing me off in the first few hours. Then again, anything can change when your life is on the line.

"You really are worried about tomorrow, aren't you?" She was up on her elbow again.

"You're not?" i shake my head.

About two hours ago the Games seemed so far away. Now they were back at the front of my mind and refused to disappear. Yes I'm scared, how could i not be? This time tomorrow night i'll be constantly on edge protecting myself,  
if not dead.

She didn't answer yes or no, instead she said. "I just focus on what i'm fighting for. That way i know dying isn't an option".

"So..." i start "Find something to fight for?"

She nods. "Sounds corny I know, but if it works, it works."

Survival isn't enough anymore. I know i'm going to die, its just a matter of when or how. I just needed a reason to get to the final four tributes, something to will me on. Johanna herself is enough of a reason. I don't think liking her factored in on my decision either. She came here to save somebodies life. If she didn't win and go back to District 7 then it wouldn't just be her that her family would be losing.

"We should probably sleep." i eventually say.

Silently agreeing, Johanna lies back down and curls into my side once more.

It's only after a few moments of silence she whispered. "I'm afraid too."

Despite trying to sleep i found it near impossible. I'd briefly fall asleep only to wake back up after a nightmare where i'd take a sword in the neck. It continued - the same dream - until the morning sun had risen over the Capitol and the crowds had began gathering to get the best seats in the Capitol building.

Johanna had eventually snuck off to her own room so Blight or Camomile didn't catch us and start making up stories in their heads. Before leaving she made me promise her that i'd stay alive long enough for her to find me or me to find her. I promised her I would, I can stick out a day or two, i'm not that useless.

I tried going back to sleep after she left, but in the end it was for nothing. I couldn't sleep, i could only push myself to come to terms with what was happening. By the time Blight had entered my room and called me to breakfast i was ready mentally. Ready to kill whoever i had too to get Johanna out alive.  



	9. Chapter 9

Just wanted to say thank you to everyone who followed, reviewed and favourited this story. I never thought it would do as well as it has and I'm really appreciative of the support.

To reviewer **Daniel** it's not a deliberate switch between English UK and US. I've had this story written for a while and hadn't actually realised that I was doing it, so thank you for pointing it out.

* * *

"Remember." Blight looked between myself and Johanna. "Don't go to the cornucopia ... It will be a b-bloodbath, you don't want to be caught in it".

I only nod and retrain my focus onto the metal floor of the elevator.

This was it. We were moments away from stepping onto the air carriers and heading to the arena. The place that would claim twenty three of us in the most brutal of ways. Over breakfast Blight had gave us last minuet advice. Things like, not stepping off the podium until the gong sounds and finding high shelter if possible. Two ways to survive the first he said. Obviously, until we are actually in the arena we are completely in the dark. But judging by our gear, we were going to need things to stay warm. Black combat pants with thick soled boots. A thin t-shirt but with two jackets, one grey and thin, the other puffy and white. There was a combat knife secured tightly onto the belt of the pants, as well as a flask.

I remember the 69th games, the tributes had nothing more then a very thin bodysuit to wear, the arena being a scolding desert with little traces of water. The games were over in a matter of days, most of the tributes dying from dehydration on the second day. The Gamesmakers haven't used a desert for an arena since and likely won't ever again.

The elevator comes to halt and the doors slide open. Stood waiting for us were Powell and Kemmel. Our stylists would take us onto the air carriers and see us off to the games. I have no idea why they'd do it, it was just a tradition upheld by every District.

"This is it." Blight again looked between myself and Johanna and smiled weakly. "I'll do what i can with the sponsors we currently have, but i-if you can find a way to get more ... Do it".

"Sure." I nod.

Blight smiles again, then turns to Johanna hugs her and wishes her luck. With that done, Kemmel takes Johanna by the arm and begins leading her away. Whilst being pulled down the left hallway, Johanna turns over her shoulder and shouts to me. "Remember your promise".

I can feel Blight and Powell burning their eyes into me as I say. "I will".

I see the smile on her face as she rounds the corner at the end of the hall and disappears.

"Promise?" Blight asks after i turn to face him.

"That i'd find her in the arena."

Blight actually sighs at that. "Ethan look, the odds of Johanna ..."

I stop him before he says it. "Trust me Blight ... She's gonna surprise you".

"For your sake, i h-hope you're right." He walks over and pats my shoulder. "Good luck kid".

"Thanks." I smile appreciatively.

I feel Powell tugging at my arm after that. With one last glance to my mentor, i follow Powell down the right hallway.

The wind hits my face as we step outside and one of the air carriers comes into sight. Twenty four were split into twelve on two separate carriers, usually you were on a separate one to your District counterpart. Sitting down in my assigned seat with Powell beside me, a guy from the Capitol comes around and begins injecting every tribute with a tracker. I hiss slightly as the cold metal rod impales my skin. After the man moves away, I notice Marric sat across from me, smirking evilly as he watched each separate tribute on the carrier. When he finally turns and sets his gaze on me, I can't help but to chuckle. He thinks he can unnerve me with a look? I want to prove him how wrong he is.

My chuckle becomes a light laugh as I stick my middle finger up at him. His cocky grin drops as I do so. I'm going to tell Johanna how much fun it was when we meet up in the arena.

The ride was short, as in a matter of what felt like minuets the carrier had landed and we were rushed off. I followed Powell and the peacekeepers through more hallways until eventually we were stopped at a specific door. After walking inside, the peacekeepers left us and closed the door. The tube that would take me up to the arena was waiting, almost laughing at me for what's to come.

"I guess this is goodbye then?" I turn around to face Powell.

"For now." Powell smiled. "Are you all set? Emotionally i mean".

"As best as I can be."

"Good." he nods. "Its such a shame this had to happen to you. To Johanna as well".

Powell begins to straighten out my shirt and jacket, ignoring the necklace my mother gave me completely. Each tribute could take something from their District into the arena with them so long as it wouldn't give them an advantage. So unless i was going to use the thin necklace as a garrotte and fail to strangle somebody, then it could be overlooked.

"Whatever happens." Powell places his hands on my shoulders and smiles. "Just know that we are all pulling for you back here".

"Thanks Powell." I smile.

"Ten seconds." there's that dreaded automated voice.

I breath in and out deeply, over and over again as i step into the tube and the doors close around me.

"Good luck." Powell waves at me.

I don't have time to say anything, as the platform i'm stood on begins to rise up towards the arena.

I get about half way up and i can already feel frosty air hitting my face. It gets worse as i'm blinded by the light and the podium stops rising all together. All of a sudden i'm shaking from the cold, as well as resisting the urge to claw away at my face that stings for the same reason. My vision slowly returns to me, and the sight i have to take in is bewildering and terrifying just the same.

We were surrounded by snow and ice, the mountain peaks in the distance almost blocking out what little sun could break through the dark clouds. The Cornucopia was in the centre of the circle that we tributes formed with our podiums. There was a thick forrest surrounding us, the trees were covered in snow and barely visible. But the worst part was the ice around the Cornucopia. The large area that it sat in the middle of was a frozen lake of all things. Certain spots were darker then the others, meaning the ice was thick and thin depending on the spot you stepped on.

To the other tributes the ice was likely no problem, but for me ... shit I probably won't be able to get off my podium.

The timer starts counting down from sixty and the booms blast out around the arena. It was a bone charring sound, like the sound of death knocking on your doorstep with each ticking second. For me it literally is. I have fifty seconds to get over the fact there is incredibly deep water beneath me, either that or i'll be slaughtered where I stand.

Thirty seconds. If there has ever been a better time for me to overcome my fear, i'd love to know it.

Twenty seconds. Just breath, the odds of the ice caving in are unlikely.

Ten seconds. Focus on what you're fighting for. You're no good to Johanna dead.

The final gong sounds. The tributes around me dart off their podiums and charge straight to the cornucopia. At first I don't move, I couldn't without feeling queasy. Then I hear the first cannon sound of the games, I know I have to move. With one final deep breath I jump off the podium and begin running for the woods to my right, ignoring the ice I ran on completely. Out the corner of my eye I see another tribute running for the woods, only to be dragged downwards as the ice beneath him collapses. Another cannon sounds just after that.

More cannons go off as I finally reach the woods and continue to run as far from the cornucopia as possible. I was hoping I would have been able to find Johanna instantly, but the way we had been spread out in a massive circle made it near enough impossible to track her.

I don't know how long or far i've ran by the time I can't go further, the only thing on my mind is falling to the ground and catching my breath. I do just that too, slightly regretting it when the coldness of the snow passes right through my pants.

Whilst catching my breath, i use the time to take in my surroundings. Thanks to all the tree's around it should be no problem finding high ground to sleep at night, and the snow covering the ground might come in handy for camouflage uses.

To the left of me i hear a twig snap from behind one of the many tree's. Having no other weapon, I pull out the small combat knife attached to my belt and stand up slowly, keeping my back against the tree behind me so not to move. I wait silently to see if somebody shows themselves. The girl from District 4 made her way out into the open, a trident in her hand as she held it high in the air with her other empty hand. All of sudden my small knife makes me feel ridiculous.

"Hey, you're from seven, right?" She asks when she stops a couple of feet away.

"Yeah." I nod, all the while hoping the alliance that was offered still stood in some way.

"I'm Mia, from four." she lowers her arms. "My mentor spoke to yours about an alliance".

I put my knife back into its sheath, deeming it safe and hoping i wasn't wrong.

"I know you said no then but ..." She paused and looked around. "We're both looking for our real allies, me Eamon and you Johanna right?"

I step forward slightly and nod.

"How about we hold up an alliance? Just until we find them, then we can split ways".

I know i said i wouldn't ally with her, but right now Johanna was nowhere to be found and i doubt i could survive a career attack on my own. I'm just hoping i'm not being fooled here, that wouldn't end well would it?

"Sure." I nod, but make sure i add. "Once we find them thats it though. If we stay in a group of four its begging the careers to come after us".

"I got it." she smiles gratefully.

"Lets go then." I wait until she has walked past me so that i'm following her. That way she can't stab me in the back unexpectedly.

I'm not sure if i'm going to regret this, in all likelyhood I probably will but right now any kind of help is appreciated. We walk around for a while, never venturing beyond the tree line that led to the frozen lake and the cornucopia. As tempting as it was to go and get a weapon, it was obvious that the careers would have set up camp there. Though we don't encounter any tributes ourselves, there was one cannon that fired just as the sun was going down. From that point on i couldn't help but worry that it might have been Johanna.

The sun has set over the arena, and with no luck finding Eamon or Johanna, Mia decided it was best we set up camp. I'm more then adamant to keep looking, but in the end it would be impossible to find somebody in the darkness we now find ourselves in.

I first climb one of the tree's nearby, then offer my hand to Mia to help her up but she refuses. Instead of sleeping at all she decides to keep watch on the ground. Rather then argue with her i accept what she wants and position myself as comfortably as possible on the thickest branch of the tree.

It was then that the air seemed to get colder, colder and colder as the night went on. Eventually it was too damn cold to sleep at all, as every time i was drifting off the shakes i had would jerk me awake. It wasn't cold enough to kill anyone instantly, but given enough time you'd surely freeze. Then the Capitol national anthem began to play, as well as the Capitol symbol appearing high in the sky. Shortly after images of the fallen tributes appeared. The boys from District 3 and 9, the girls from Districts 8, 6 and 12 and then finally the image of Pat from District 5. Whilst it saddened me to see the last name and face appear, I was just grateful that Johanna was still out there.

Everything fell dark and quiet again after that. Aside from the bitter winds there was no other noise in the near area. Well, there was my stomach gurgling from hunger, but night had already set and hunting in the dark was no fun as well as dangerous. Looking around though, at the wintery forrest we were in, even during the day i'd be very surprised if we found any animal that wasn't a mutt.

Sighing i close my eyes and pointlessly try to sleep once more.


	10. Chapter 10

The winds were extra cold this morning, stronger too. I woke up barely able to move from the numbness of my body. My face, my arms, i couldn't feel any of them. When I finally managed to get down off the tree, I took the flask off my belt and filled it with as much snow as possible. Why search for water when you've got it frozen right beneath your feet and its easy to melt? Besides, all actual sources of water are probably frozen over and impossible to drink from. Reattaching the flask back onto my belt, i walk over to Mia who is still wide awake. By the looks of things she was true to her word and hadn't slept at all through the night.

"Everything okay overnight?" I ask after sitting down beside her.

"Yes." she nods.

"No more cannons?"

"No." She then chuckles. "Surprising really. I thought for sure the careers would be out hunting".

"I guess they're waiting for the right moment." or are just having trouble moving about in the snow.

"Yeah."

Things fall so quiet I can hear my stomach gurgling at me as much as I can feel it.

"We should look for something to eat, even if its as simple as a handful of berries each." I say after a short while.

Mia nods in agreement, stands up and brushes the snow off of her clothes. I do the same, then follow her lead as she weaves in and out of the trees. In the nearby area there was plenty of dead plants and dead bushes, not that they helped us in anyway. There was no sign of any food at all, except for the birds in the sky, but short of throwing Mia's trident at them there was no way to shoot one down.

"Could there be fish living in the lakes even if they're frozen?" I ask Mia. Being from District 4 she would know about things like that, considering its the main supplier of fish to the Capitol.

"Even if there is, you'll be extremely lucky if you can get to one." thats a no then.

Things so far had gone from bad to worse. Bad being that we are in the arena to start with, worse being the absence of any animal at all. I'm so hungry i'd gladly eat a mutt right now, even an ugly, scaly one with big teeth.

"We should focus on finding Eamon and your friend." Mia stabs her trident into the ground with each step she takes. "Maybe we'll come across food".

"Good idea." I agree just for the sake of it, it wasn't like we had a better plan.

So we trekked on through the snow for who knows how long, the tree's around us lessening in numbers as we continued forward. The more we moved out of the tree's though, the harsher the winds became. In the end they were so bad they were blowing snow particles through the air and blocking out my vision of what was ahead. I bring my arms around myself in an attempt to get warm, it works if only for a short time.

I couldn't think of a more dangerous situation then the one i'm in right now. Out in the open, unable to see forward and freezing my ass off. The perfect target to anybody paying attention. Come to think of it, it was strange that we hadn't ran into any other tribute yet. I know the arena is huge but there's still eighteen of us left, surely the Gamesmakers wouldn't allow us to venture to far away from each other. Shaking the thought of an attack away for now, I breath a sigh of relief as we head into dense, snowy woodland once more. I could see again for the most part, and because the tree's blocked out the wind my teeth were no longer chattering together from the cold.

"I don't think we are going to find them." Mia stops and rests up against a tree. "Or anyone for that matter."

I thought I was often pessimistic, but she had a point. As I said the arena is huge, the odds of finding a certain person in it can't be very high, even with two people searching.

"We just have to keep moving. I'm sure ..." All of a sudden i'm cut off by a loud boom in the sky.

Another cannon has fired, which means another tribute is dead. This time i'm almost certain it's not Johanna, or Eamon either. The air carrier fly's overhead, heading to the location of the body so it can be collected. The body wasn't far from our current location, giving the closeness of the hovering air carrier. From where i was stood i could feel the warm air its turbines were producing flooding over my body. If only it would stay there.

"Do you think they had food?" Mia asks.

I can only shrug. It would be nice to think they did, but if two of us were having trouble finding any then it didn't say much for one person. Not to mention we don't know how they died, could have been at the careers hands for all we know.

"Come on, its worth a look." Before I can protest Mia had already began running off in the direction of the air carrier.

By the time I catch up with her we are directly under the air carrier, which is now rising higher in the air and leaving the arena. We waste no time in searching the area for any food the fallen tribute might have had.

Nothing. Just like everywhere else we'd looked there was nothing here that was edible.

"Great." I kick the snow beneath me.

"There has to be something some ..." She stops.

"What?" I ask instantly.

Mia shushes me and points over towards a tree stump. There, crawling out of a tiny hole in the bark, was a rabbit. The greatest sight i've seen since coming into the arena. I slowly unsheathe the knife on my belt and move forward. Mia does the same, only instead of her knife she readies her trident in her hands.

I was just a few footsteps away from the rabbit when a loud crunching sound behind me scared it off. I spin around just in time to dodge a sword chopping through the air towards me. The sword buries itself in the snow and its owner comes charging out from behind the trees to my left. The guy from 10 tackles me to the ground and tries to wrap his hands around my neck in an effort to strangle me. I grab both of his hands as he lunges them forward and use my free leg to boot him in the stomach, sending him flying off me.

The clashes of metal behind me draws my attention. Mia was fighting with the female tribute from 10, both girls equipping tridents and fighting for power.

I go to scramble to my feet but i'm pulled back down to the ground by the guy. Again i kick him, this time not as effectively as i wanted. He gets back onto his feet, takes his sword from the ground and tackles me once more. The sword is raised in the air and he sends it crashing down towards my face, narrowly missing as i move my head to the right and out of the way. Again he lifts the sword up high and swings it down, but i manage to catch his hand midway. I'm using all the strength i have to keep him from bringing the sword any closer to my face.

A cannon sounds in the air, and as I move my head to look towards Mia my hands slip from around 10's, giving him the perfect striking opportunity. I can only watch and wait, frozen in place as he lifts the sword up ready to swing it down once more and end me. Then the sickening sound of metal meeting flesh and a cannon fills my ears, only i'm not dead.

The guy from 10 drops the sword in his hands and collapses to the side in a heap. A bloodied axe

Hurrying, I kick out from beneath his limp body, and look up from the snow died black with blood, smiling at my rescuer as Johanna walks over to the body and retrieves the axe from his head.

"Thanks for that." I say, picking myself up off the ground.

There seems to be no time for Johanna to say anything as she uses her empty hand to pull me into an embrace without a word. "You okay?"

Leaning back and looking at her properly, I can't help but notice the bloody slash down the right side of her face. "Yeah." I touch the cut on the side of her face. "How did that happen?"

Johanna tuts at my question and moves my hand away. "The crone from District one chased me at the Cornucopia yesterday. She got lucky with her little dagger, blew my plan to stay quiet when I survived."

"As in close to your eye lucky?"

"I'm not dead am i?"

"No, thankfully." I don't know why, but I chuckle.

Sounds of crunching snow emerge from behind me. I see Johanna's eyes scrunch up as she targets the culprit, her grip growing tighter around the axe in her hand. A glance over my shoulder was enough to force me into grabbing Johanna's arm and stop her from making a mistake.

"She's okay." I say to Johanna whilst glancing back at Mia now stood still not far from us.

I'm surprised by just how relieved I am that she fought off and killed the girl from 10 in order to survive.

"You're allies now?" Johanna locks her green ovals onto me and impatiently waits for an answer.

"Just until we find Eamon, the boy from her District." I explain.

I can see it in her eyes that there is no trust there for Mia at all. Even more so when her gaze switches. If looks could kill Johanna would have taken out Mia in a matter of seconds.

"You're ..." Mia starts. "A lot better with that thing then you let on in the training centre".

Johanna simply chuckles. "I love surprising people".

I get the feeling things are going to be pretty awkward from now on, at least for me.

"I can imagine." Mia only confirms it by adding a hint of cockiness to her voice. I can see it pissed Johanna off, just by the way she scoffed and went to say something back.

I jump in before she can say anything, "We should look for that rabbit, its going to get dark soon and i'd rather not go another night without food."

"I agree." Mia nods.

There's a moment of tense silence as we await a response from Johanna. Instead of answering she was switching her gaze between Mia and the axe she held, a grin tugging away at her lips. Eventually she rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"What are we standing around for then?" Johanna passed one last glance Mia's way, then led the way forward.

Not saying a word I shrug my shoulders and follow Johanna, picking up the sword from 10's cold hands prior. Unfortunately, we had no luck finding that damn rabbit, even with the three of us scouring the area for it. Thanks to the attack by District 10 the only food source we had come across managed to escape.

The sun was once again setting in the sky. The freezing night air was filling up my lungs and forcing me to hug my jackets closer with my free hand. Mia and Johanna were fairing no better with the cold. Both of them hugging into themselves and trying to stop the cold from affecting them further. Eventually we set up camp in what looked like a cave entrance. Likely there was a nasty mutt further in just waiting for us to delve deeper, but this entrance was not our first choice or second for that matter. The cave was chosen because as the sun vanished it was near impossible to see anything at all, the clouds above neglecting to let moon light pass through. This cave, was the only means of shelter we'd likely find. We were lucky to have even found this place at all.

"Somebody should stay awake, keep watch." Mia says after somehow lighting a small fire using dead branches and torn leaves that had been scattered around the cave floor. "In addition to the other tributes, who knows what is further down in this place".

I think i'd rather not know what is down there to be frank, if there is anything to start with.

Feeling like I owe Mia for her keeping watch last night I say. "I got it. You girls get some sleep".

"You sure?" Johanna asks almost instantly.

"I'm sure." I nod and sit down by the entrance. "I'm not tired anyway".

"If you're sure." Mia crashes down on the damp floor by the fire, using her arm as a pillow "Thanks".

"No problem."

Johanna stands in front of me and stares for a moment or two, then she herself sits down by the fire and starts drawing patterns in the dirt with the tip of her axe.

A couple of hours pass by, and the air around us only seems to be getting colder. It was far colder tonight then it had been last night, something that tells me I wouldn't have been able to sleep even if i wanted too. I was surprised that Mia and Johanna had managed to fall asleep, even by the fire it was freezing. Speaking of the fire, it had died out about an hour ago, its useful light source being gravely missed as I try to keep watch. Not for tributes, if they had any mind about them they wouldn't go out at night just like us. Its whats lurking in the shadows that needs to be looked out for, especially in here.

I breath out deeply and hug my arms tighter around myself. It would be easy enough to relight a fire, but i'd actually need to see so not to trip over one of the girls whilst doing so.

Theres scuffling to the left of me in the cave, quiet but still loud enough for me pick up on. For a moment I feel panicked, and wrap my hand around my weapon tightly. I was about to slowly attempt to go over and investigate, but thats when I make out the figure walking over in the dark.

"Scoot." with Johanna's tired voice came a light kick to my foot.

I smile as I comply with her wishes and separate my legs so she can sit down. With a delighted sigh she leans back into me. "That's better".

"Cold?" I can't help but to chuckle.

She hums. "Now i'm just revelling in the fact i can do this and she can't".

I assume that by 'she', Johanna was talking about Mia.

"What makes you think you can?" I tease.

"Shut up." She reaches up and slaps my face lightly.

As would be an occurrence each night until the end of the games, the Capitol National anthem played from outside and the fallen tributes from the day appeared in the sky. From where Johanna and I sat we could just to say see the images beyond the tree's. There was both tributes from 10 - as we already knew - and the guy from 12 which explained the first cannon of today. Three more dead after the second day leaving 12 other tributes still out there, 15 if you include me, Johanna and Mia.

"The careers are still good then." I mumble.

"What did you expect?" Johanna tuts. "Those guys will be in the final eight, easily." She then sighs. "Hopefully they'll be an easy fight by that point."

"Assuming we get that far."

"We're going too." She slapped her hand down on my knee. "That Marric, he's going to regret being an asshole to you."

I laugh, despite the idea of coming face to face with that maniac worrying me. "You know, when you get out of here your interview is going to have a lot of sensory."

I meant it as a joke. It was funny actually, the Capitol would allow murder on live television but prohibited bad language. They must be having a field day with Johanna right now, if the cameras are even on us that is.

"Don't talk like that." Johanna says quietly.

"Like what?" I ask equally as quiet as her.

"That, just ..." She sighed and i felt her hair brush against my chin as she turned her head. "Anything could happen until they have a victor. So until then, we see it as we're both getting out of here".

There's never been two victors from the same year, i doubt they'll change the rules this year or ever for that matter. I have no idea why Johanna would delude herself with such a thought really, she's much smarter than that. Plus it would only make things worse in the long run to even think of thinking that way.

"That's unlikely." I whisper. "But, sure".

I didn't really feel like getting into a debate about this, we know one or both of us are going to die, i'm assuming that its her way of overlooking or at least dealing with the fact.

She nods and then asks. "You want me to take over?"

"Nah, i'm good." Even though i'm a bit warmer, i'm still not tired.

"Sure?"

I nod. "Yeah." I then chuckle and nudge her "You're up tomorrow night though".

"Deal." She laughed and laid her head back on my shoulder "If you get tired... "

"I will, don't worry." I answer before she finishes and wrap my free arm around her.

More hours pass. Mia is still sleeping over by the fireless fire pit, and Johanna had fallen asleep with her face buried in the crook of my neck. It had to be at least four in the morning, and i'd be lying if I said I wasn't at least a little tired. Matter of fact I barely recognised the cold anymore and was much warmer huddled up with Johanna. Eventually i had to keep shaking my head now and again to stop myself from nodding off. I know Johanna had offered to take over if I got tired, but my chivalry simply wouldn't allow me to wake her up.

I could feel my head slipping down again, soon followed by my eyelids closing slowly on their own. This time I didn't have to wake myself up, as the sound of distant beeping caught my attention enough to slap my brain awake. Over and over the beeping continued and began getting louder. Eventually it sounded as though it had stopped right outside the cave entrance. I don't think it was anything dangerous, but in the arena you were better cautious then just passing everything off as nothing.

"Johanna." I shake her lightly to wake her up.

She flinches as she wakes up and begins rubbing her eyes "Hmm?"

"You hear that?"

We sit there quietly and begin listening to the beeping that hadn't moved or gotten quieter in the slightest.

Johanna crawls off in order to grab her axe from beside the fire pit. After grabbing mine I move as far as I dare into the cave and wake Mia up from her sleep. It took a few times of me calling her name, before Johanna grew impatient and shouted.

Mia grabbed her trident off the ground, and as a three we carefully exited the cave and looked around the outside area in search of the beeping sounds. Luckily, the sun was rising ever so slightly, making it a little easier to see where we were going.

Johanna was almost laughing as she spoke "Here".

Running over to her, I can't help but to think 'holy shit' as I see the source of the beeping in her hands. A silver, square box attached to a parachute. A gift from sponsors. Johanna wastes no time in detaching the parachute from the box and tearing the lid off. Inside, the contents force a delighted chuckle out of all of us. Simple as they were, the bread rolls inside the box would feed us for the day ahead, seeing as there was about fifteen to share between the three of us.

Johanna reaches up and hands me a slip of paper. Taking it from her hands I unfold it and read the message written on it.

Sponsors love the alliance, keep it up - B

"From your mentor?" Mia asks standing by my side.

"Yeah." I show her the slip of paper.

Nodding she gives me the slip back. "Hopefully Finnick has managed to get something to Eamon".

"If Finnick has brains about him..." Johanna starts.

Seeing what she was about to say i step in with haste. "Johanna, how many is there?"

"What?" The look of confusion on her face almost made me laugh.

"Bread rolls... " I point at them "How many?"

"Why do you..." She paused, realising why i'm asking a question I already knew the answer too. Biting her lip she hands me the box and shakes her head. I take it off her, pretend to count the rolls and place the lid back over them.

"Fifteen, so five each." I run my hand threw my hair, "I'll take three of mine, keep two back for Eamon in case he hasn't gotten anything".

"You can't be serious!" Johanna laughed and accusingly pointed at Mia. "Eamon is her ally, let her sacrifice her own for him!"

"Johanna..."

She cuts me off. "No Ethan!" she steps forward and glares at Mia. "You want your buddy to eat, save some of your own!"

This is probably one of the reasons why i wanted nobody from another District allying with us. Not just because we are arguing over food already either.

"Ethan's not starving so your friend can live." Johanna finishes.

"I never said I wanted him too." Mia argues defensively.

I can only stand and hide my face behind my hand. From now on, i'm tossing the gentleman tactics out the window, that way i don't have to get involved in these two tearing each others hair out.

"I didn't exactly get the chance to tell you otherwise." Mia continues.

Johanna scoffs. "Then speak up quicker. It's a life saving trait."

Slowly, i'm starting to wish that the guy from 10 did me a favour and killed me. I'm too nice a guy to take a side and be involved in this crap.

"Keeping your mouth shut can also save your life, did you know that?" Mia seemed determined to win this little spat.

"Keeping your mouth shut makes you untrustworthy." Johanna wasn't having it. "I'll gladly kill a person i don't trust."

"This coming from a girl who was rated three by the Gamesmakers."

"You're right!" Oh that really set Johanna off laughing. "Tell you what, how about i throw this thing at you and show what i'm really capable of? I'm sure the fucking Gamesmakers will be overjoyed!"

Why do i have to be involved in this? I don't want to intervene, either because i'll get screamed at or brutally murdered by one of them.

"I'd like to see you try." Mia sounded shaken as she spoke.

"Now i'm hoping you give me a reason." Johanna was gritting her teeth.

Mia was about to speak and I was about to finally stop them from barking at each other, but in the end it was arena nature who seemed to put an end to their argument. The sky above us began rattling, the winds growing so strong they nearly took me off my feet. Then small balls of ice began dropping from the sky in large numbers, hitting my face and cutting my lip in turn.

Wrapping the silver box under my arm, I wait until Mia and Johanna had ran back into the cave before running back myself. Once under cover I turn around to look at the carnage outside. You couldn't make out anything but the freakish colour of the sky above. It was as black as night, yet the arena never darkened and the outlines of each separate cloud were visible.

"Holy shit." I mumble.

This whole scene painted before me was so hellish it made my gut churn.

Two hours of cold silence pass over us. I daren't speak in case i start another argument, Johanna was too busy digging up the ground to care and Mia was trying to start another fire with soaked wood from further back in the cave. Turns out the cave wasn't as big as we thought, in fact just a couple more steps in and there was a dead end with nowhere else to go but back.

The storm hadn't lifted, but the ice had been replaced by heavy snow that made the snow on the ground raise in height and thicken.

"We should probably get out of the cave." I say after some thinking. "If this storm keeps up all day we might get snowed in."

"It'll be fine." Mia assures at first but then snickers. "I'm sure Johanna can throw her axe and cut us out".

Great! Its official, i'm never speaking again. On second thought, Johanna hadn't retorted back. Yet.

I know the second she starts sharpening her axe with a rock that i'm in for a long day. Trapped in a cave with two people who want to rip each others throats out.


	11. Chapter 11

Day four, and where yesterday it was freezing, clouds covering the sky as the worst storm i've ever seen took place around the arena, today there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The sun working to its full abilities to warm up the arena as best as the Gamemakers would allow. Because of the warmth, the snow on the ground had begun melting in places throughout the morning, reducing the once white ground to nothing more then a slushy puddle of water in places. On top of that, there was black ice in certain spots that were just lying in wait for you to walk across, I'd almost slipped twice.

Since the sun had rose, the three of us had been traversing the arena. If not to keep moving, then to look for Eamon. We weren't hungry, for now at least. I don't know about Johanna or Mia but i still have one bread roll left just in case of an emergency. Who knows when we'll have food next.

I'd wager it was around one in the afternoon by now, judging from the suns position in the sky. It was pretty much directly above us still, making it impossible to keep both jackets on my body. Not risking the chance of losing it, I take off the white jacket and tie it around my waist tightly. The further we moved, the more the tension grew from the thought of another tribute being close by. Since there is fourteen of us left, it wouldn't be a surprise if we run into some trouble or another. I say fourteen of us now because yesterday, through the ongoing hell storm, another Tribute fell. The boy from eleven. It seemed likely that he was killed by the storm, but odds are we'll never know.

Looking forward, I notice how Mia had gone quite far ahead of me, Johanna too. Only, after seeing me dropping behind, Johanna slowed down until she was walking at my side.

"We should split whilst she's not looking." Johanna whispers.

I chuckle quietly and shake my head. "Not until we find Eamon, okay. Just try to play nice until then."

"I don't mix well with others." she mutters.

"You got along with me just fine." Its a fact she can't deny.

"You're different."

"Am i?"

"Yes!" She near enough shouts, then rubs her eyes and sighs. "Look i'm not going to stand here and explain why."

I laugh a little, and unable to resist the urge say. "Are you trying to tell me you love me?"

I receive nothing but a glare. But because she didn't deny it, i'm taking it as a confirmation of love whether it is or not.

"Seriously though..." I glance sideways at her. "Just try and get along with her, you'll be making my life a lot easier."

"Making your life easier?" She questions me.

"Have you ever been the third party in an argument between two girls?"

Johanna looks up to the sky and thinks on it for a moment, then looks back at me and shakes her head. "Nope, i'm usually the one doing the arguing".

"That i already knew." I point at her, in return for my comment she pushed me slightly.

"Jackass."

I may be a jackass, but she can't say I don't have a point. After the last argument with Mia - which Johanna started - it was a clear cut fact.

"Come look at this." Mia calls from the opening up ahead.

Rushing over to catch up, I notice that the area wasn't as much an large opening in the forrest. We were on a hill, overlooking the Cornucopia in the centre of the arena. The three of us crouch down, and from our position could see the figures of three careers inside the Cornucopia. From what i could make out it was Marric and Amanda, as well Tabbitha. The whereabouts of the other two, Jackson and Nancy, was anybodies guess.

"I'm not the only one who thinks the careers have issues this year, am I?" Mia asks looking to me and Johanna.

It was possible, depending on how you looked at it. Either there really was a trust issue with the careers this year, or Jackson and Nancy were around simply tribute hunting.

"Makes our job easier if they're divided." Mia sounded relieved.

I shake my head. "Even if they are, they'll still be a bitch to take out".

"Where's the fun in easy?" Johanna says sarcastically .

Down below at the Cornucopia, it looks as though there is an argument breaking out between Amanda and Tabbitha, Marric is just sitting back and watching.

"Oh there is definitely problems between them." Mia was nodding and smiling.

Honestly, I can't believe i'm saying it but I feel sorry Marric. I know what its like to be caught in the middle of a catfight between two very powerful women. Lost for words and afraid for your life. My horrific experience being quite recent and ongoing.

"Thats good news for us then." It was terrific news now that I think over it again. "Though, those three together..."

"Still could brutally murder us." Johanna chuckles as she finishes what I was saying.

It was exactly that. A crazy spear wielder, a crazy woman with a bow and a crazy woman with a sword sound much better then an axe, a sword and a trident , more diversity in their ranks. I guess it does come down to skill in the end but they're likely stronger there too. Fair to say I don't like our odds against more than two of them at once.

"I think the other two are more of a problem." Mia sighs. "They're both precise with knives at range".

"Yeah, and bows and spears aren't deadly at all." Johanna said with sass.

I sigh and shake my head. This is how the bickering starts between them. All day yesterday I had too suffer through it, I don't want too today.

"I'm just saying." Johanna picked up on my sigh.

"Lets just move, before I age thirty years." I move back from the ledge and stand up. "If they see us up here we might just find out how deadly they are with those spears and bows".

Without argument both of them got up off the slushy ground and followed me. There was quiet between us but it didn't last long. Eventually Mia said something that apparently annoyed Johanna that I didn't hear, seeing as she stormed off ahead and began hitting every tree in reach with her axe. Then it really did fall silent, to the point where you could hear a pin drop even in the watery snow. I was thankful, this way none of us could spark an argument with a single word. Made things awkward though, Johanna was too busy killing our friends the tree's and I had no idea what to talk about with Mia short of fishing or lumber.

Thankfully talking about fish or wood wasn't required as the second Johanna dropped back and walked with us she struck up conversation, but not with me.

"So why exactly is it vital we find this kid?" She asks.

Mia looked at her in a way that made me think just how lucky it was I was in the middle of them, "That's like me asking why Ethan found it vital to find you".

"Not really, I can look after myself and be useful." Johanna chuckles. "The kid you're looking for will be nothing but a burden to you".

"Either way, he's my friend. I'm sure you'd do the same in my position."

"I'm not saying this to be mean." Johanna sounded believable enough, then again she always did. "If anything I'm giving you advice."

"In your opinion." Mia sighed. "Do you have a brother Johanna? A sister?"

Johanna nods. "A brother, he's seven."

"And if he was old enough to be in here with you?"

Johanna adopts a cold gaze. "I'd kill everybody to get him home. But it's not the same thing. Is Eamon your brother?"

Mia shakes her head.

"Then you have no reason to throw your life away for him."

It's bad when you can listen to this and honestly say you agree with what Johanna is saying. Way to make yourself feel like a terrible human being.

"My advice might just save your life, if you actually follow it."

"I won't."

"Then that's your life paying for it"

I can see where this is going, so before it does i jump in and say. "I wonder how the weather will change tomorrow".

Mia looks up at me strangely and after her expression turns neutral she says. "With the gamesmakers who knows".

I like the fact that both of them know when I change the subject i'm silently begging them to stop fighting, makes things easier on my ears, and my sanity. Again things are quiet as we move, almost too quiet in addition to the surrounding area. Theres no birds chirping or sound of wind passing through trees, theres nothing but the sounds of our feet mushing up the melting snow beneath us. Then from behind one of the trees to my right i hear a snapping noise, like a foot breaking a twig in half. I ignore it at first passing it off as nothing, but then i here it again, this time closer.

I stop walking to focus on listening better without my footsteps hindering my judgement. Its not long before Mia and Johanna notice my neglect to move and the fact i'm staring into the distance. Another snap emerges, confirming my suspicions of somebody being within the tree's. Turning to the girls I tell them to be quiet by bringing my finger to my mouth and then move to take cover behind the nearest tree, the two of them following suit.

Seconds later the noise of footsteps in the slush are clear as day, and by the sounds of it there was more then one person. I ready the axe in my hands and prepare to strike. I don't know who it is no, but this is a kill or be killed situation, and i won't be killed now. Mia and Johanna seemingly thinking along the same lines as myself.

Voices emerge from the tree's next, a male and a female, they were arguing by the aggressive tone in their voices. Thats when both tributes from District 1 walk out into the open, apparently oblivious to the three of us hiding just ahead. They were too busy shouting at one another to notice.

I look over to Johanna and Mia who look to be communicating without fighting, likely planning an attack instead of letting District 1 get away from us. Johanna then looks to me, without using words asking me if I was on board with their plan to attack. Though fighting doesn't seem appealing, we do outnumber them, and it would be easier to take them out early. So I nod and get ready to dodge throwing knives more then anything.

I'm about ready to jump out and surprise them when Mia runs put from behind her cover and throws her trident at the unsuspecting tributes. Johanna follows her, and ends up in a fist fight with Nancy of all people, each punch she threw paying Nancy back for cutting her face. Running out from behind my own cover i head over and tackle Jackson who had knocked Mia off her feet and was ready to throw a knife at her. Once he is on the ground i punch him repeatedly in the face, in the chest and do so until he pushes me off and unsheathes his knife off his belt. Whilst he is slashing away like a mad man i step back and dodge each swing, occasionally swinging my sword at him hoping to get lucky.

Then, out of nowhere there is a bone charring pain at the back of my head. Before I fall to the ground i get a glance at Nancy stood over me, then she turns around to Johanna who is picking herself up off the floor.

I'm not bleeding or anything, but the pain in my head suggests i've been hit with something other then a hand, maybe the pummel of a knife. I drag myself up to my feet using a tree to balance myself out. Shaking away my blurred vision, a pained scream catches my attention. I turn around frantically thinking Johanna is hurt, only to see that she isn't in sight at all.

A cannon. I spin around. My face drops at the sight, anger boiling deep inside me. Jackson sits on top of a lifeless Mia, his knife imbedded into her chest which bleeds profusely. Without thinking I charge at him. He turns around just as I tackle him, grabbing his head and smashing it into the nearest object. The sound of his skull crashing against a rock is sickening, but i'm seeing so much red i don't rightfully care. Noticing he was still breathing, I force his head back onto the rock over and over until the blood is pouring from his head wound onto the ground and on my hand.

The cannon sounds, forcing me to stop and fall back, too realise what i'd done. Jackson was barely recognisable anymore, his face splattered on the rock. I feel like a monster. Killing wasn't justifiable to start with, but beating a guy to death on a rock... It couldn't get any more sadistic.

"Ethan!"

I don't respond to my name being called by Johanna, i'm too busy wiping my bloody hand on the snow, hoping it would somehow clean it away both physically and mentally.

"Oh shit..." I hear her mumble as she kneels down next to me. "Ethan..."

I look at her but don't speak. I think she realises the second I look her in the eye that I feel nothing but regret for what i'd done and sorrow because i wasn't fast enough to save Mia.

She placed a hand on my shoulder "We gotta go, now".

I nod, unsure of what else I could possibly do. It felt wrong to just leave Mia's body where it was, but what other option did we have. So, after scrambling to my feet and recovering my sword, we walk as far from the bodies as we could. We didn't stop until we knew we were a safe enough distance away, and were walking so long the sun had already began setting behind the mountain peaks, leaving a bluish glow across the arena and bringing back the regular bitter air of the first two days.

When we eventually stop to catch our breath, I sit down on a more then soaked rock but pay no mind to the water. All I could think about was how i'd murdered a man using a rock when I could have ended it quickly using my axe. Jackson killed Mia, I feel like what I did to him shouldn't bother me, but it did. More then i can ever describe. Guilty, sick and hatred. The three things that describe what i'm feeling perfectly right now.

"Don't feel bad about what you did."Johanna sat down beside me and sighed.

"I never said i did." I don't know why i got so defensive all of a sudden.

"But i can see you do." Was her instant answer. In a much calmer tone she said. "You did what you had too."

"I smashed a persons skull against a rock over and over until his brain was all over my hand." I raise up the hand I was talking about. "Its not the fact that i killed him, its the way that i did it thats bothering me".

"He'd have done worse to you given the chance." Maybe she had a point, maybe she didn't. "I'm not going to look at you any differently for it. Your family won't either."

"And his family?"

"What about his family?" Johanna wasn't holding back any coldness from her voice as she said it "They wouldn't show anything for you or your family if the roles were switched."

I'm not sure if thinking that way would help me or drive me further to insanity.

After a long pause Johanna continues. "Give your sympathy to somebody who actually deserves it. Not that asshole from one, forget about him, but Mia. I didn't like her no, but she deserved to make it further than he did."

Before i know it I'm slowly nodding and can't stop myself. It's almost as if my brain agreed with her and took a life of its own.

"Good." She looked up to the sky and said. "We should find somewhere to stay the night before it gets dark."

I was about to suggest we just stay here, but the fact it was in the open made it less and less desirable.

Nodding i stand up and ask. "What happened to Nancy?"

We begin walking as Johanna starts talking. "She got away.", it was simply put.

"Got away?"

She nods. "I doubled back when i heard the first cannon. Then the second one fired and..." She starts shaking her head, clearly annoying herself as she spoke. "I thought one of them was you".

I nod. Given what just happened it feels like the only right thing to do. Not smile or feel flattered. Though part of me wanted to tell her i worried it was her too.

"Lets just hurry up and find some place to stop for the night." Johanna steps ahead, quickening her pace.

Twenty minuets or so later we found a safe enough spot to stop. Surrounded by yet more tree's but there was still many ways in which we could have been attacked. But with our backs protected by the muddy bank, we at least felt a little safer then being completely out in the open. It was surprising when the sun had set completely, to find that the sky was devoid of any clouds, allowing the soft glow of the moon to illuminate the arena if only a little.

Using the puffy white coat tied around my waist as a sitting mat, I drop myself down on the ground and begin using my axe to play with the hardening mud around me. Johanna followed my idea with the coat and after sitting down drew a small greyish stone from her pocket and rolled it around in her fingers.

Looking over her shoulder she says to me. "I'll keep watch".

I want to say i'm fine doing it again, but the better part of me is screaming to not argue the point with her.

"Okay." I wait for her to look away before adding. "If you want me to take over..."

She nods but doesn't look at me.

Nodding more to myself, I move the puffy coat up to the foot of the bank and lie back onto it. I didn't close my eyes and try to sleep though, instead my gaze kept switching between the sky and a silent Johanna. More the sky when the nightly broadcast of the fallen began. Watching the image of Jackson made me feel sick, but following Johanna's advice that's all i let it do. Mia herself was another story. I felt sad, angry at the fact i was right there and still couldn't stop her death. I may not have really known her all too long, but as i've said, sometimes i get used to having people around too quickly and it's my biggest downfall to be sure.

As the night passes on I close my eyes lightly over and over until eventually fatigue begins to grab ahold of me. It feels nice, to slip away from reality and enter the land of dreams only briefly. A place where everything and everyone you cared about came together. A place completely devoid of death.

A place i'd enjoy what little i could of before i was dragged back into reality once more.


	12. Chapter 12

Day five came and vanished at the snap of a finger, the day consisting of heavy snow and three more tributes being claimed and reducing our numbers to 9. Only trouble was, neither myself nor Johanna knew if the day had truly ended.

By now, after three changes of who was on watch, the sun should have been just up over the mountain, but instead we were still surrounded by the void of darkness from the night and smothered by a foreign heat that feels unusual in this arena. Maybe the Gamesmakers had forgotten to flip the light switch, or maybe this was one of their inventions. Twenty four hour darkness in humid conditions was as genius as it was terrifying, making it harder for tributes to move around and more fun for the Capitol to watch them fight it out between each other.

We were unable to see much ahead of us, but sitting around in the same spot for who knows how long would have driven us both crazy and we knew it. So we began moving yet again, bumping into more then one tree in the darkness. In fact, after i move ahead of Johanna i walk right into one as though it was freshly placed by the Gamesmakers. Johanna definitely noticed, considering her little chuckle and the look on her face as she stood next to me and patted my shoulder. If she tried to contain her laughter anymore i think she might have exploded.

"You okay their?" She laughed a bit more.

"Fine." I rub eyes.

"How about I stay up front with you? That way I can stop you before you bulldoze into another tree."

I fake a laugh and look her in the eye. "Shut up".

She was laughing again, as well as nudging me. "I'm sorry, am I making you feel silly?"

"You're not funny, you know that right?" I chuckle.

The smirk on her face said it all as she tuts, and mocking the Capitol accent says. "Honey we both know that's not true". She then winks at me before continuing forward.

I find a smirk of my own attacking my face as I follow her exact steps. That way if she walks into a tree i can avoid the damn thing and then laugh at her for it like she did me.

The tree incident was forgotten pretty quickly as we reached our destination, the hill overlooking the Cornucopia that we found the other day. Thankfully there wasn't a cloud in the dark sky, so the white light off the moon made it much easier to see, especially in areas devoid of trees.

From what we could see the Cornucopia was empty, not a career in sight, and the reason why was fairly damn obvious. The frozen lake that once surrounded the Cornucopia was frozen completely no more. Now, the ice was incredibly thin and in places had thawed away entirely, leaving giant holes in the ice and making it easier to crack. How deep it is is anybodies guess, even more so what could be lurking within its depths.

"Well, there goes our 'grab what we need and run like hell' plan." Johanna sighs.

"Could still try. Just stick to the ice that looks thick enough to hold our weight and... Maybe, we can get over there."

"Swimming doesn't sound fun if the ice goes." she scratches her head.

"You're not willing to risk what's in the water?" I ask, a grin forming.

There's a pause, a long one as she watches me with a strange look. Then she shakes her head. "No" then she looks at me "Are you honestly willing to risk walking on thin ice that could collapse with the slightest misstep?"

"If it stops you going over there alone..." That's what i keep telling myself, and it seems to be working.

"You're sure?" She was smiling, but I could see something in her eyes that felt like concern.

Trying to laugh off the fear creeping up I jest. "Might need you to hold my hand".

"Sure." her smile managed to reach her eyes as she tugged at my arm. "Come on".

If I was scared up on the hill, I knew true fear as we stood at the foot of the water. Johanna placed one foot on a sheet of ice and pushed down, testing it out to make sure it wouldn't cave in. At the same time as watching out for attackers, I stood close by to her, ready to grab her if the ice cracked and she lost her footing.

"Looks thick enough to cross." Johanna took her foot off the ice and stepped back.

We had to be insane even considering this. Even if the ice didn't collapse, there could be someone hiding in the Cornucopia. There was only so much we could see from up on that hill.

Without saying more Johanna stepped onto the ice and began moving forward, taking small slow steps toward the Cornucopia. I wait until she's moved a safe enough distance away before putting my first foot on the ice and continuing after her. I focus on anything but the fact i'm walking over deep water. In my head i'm walking through the woods in District 7, and i'm nowhere near water. That was until i saw a shadow under the ice - unless my eyes were playing tricks on me.

"Did you see that?" I stop dead.

Johanna stops and slowly turns to look at me. "What?"

"A shadow, under the ice." I look at my feet to try and see it again.

Instead of questioning my sanity, Johanna began watching the ice closely too.

We wait for minuets and I see nothing but the ice particles shining with the moon light, it has me thinking that I was slowly starting to lose my cool. Then right on time I see it again, this time coming from behind me and heading straight to Johanna, meaning she saw it too.

"We should probably hurry." I say to her after another shadow passes underneath me heading for her.

"No kidding." she was already moving backwards as she said it.

I was about to start moving again but the second my foot left the ice to walk forward there was faint cracking sound beneath me. Then out of nowhere the ice split under my foot and continued forward. Once it reached the rocks at the island the Cornucopia sat on, we'd surely fall through. I used the little time i had before the ice collapsed to get forward and grab an unaware Johanna.

It was just as my arms wrapped around her waist that the ice fell in below us and dragged us down into the very deep, very cold water. The shock of the cold sent my body to tighten up and the blackness underneath me made my gut drop further into my body. It was a good thing i had grabbed Johanna before the ice caved, otherwise i wouldn't be able to see her at all in this. Because of the last minuet decision I made, I still had hold of her and together we were able to swim back up to the surface faster. It became apparent just how cold the water was when our heads were bopping out of it into the humid air.

I wasn't thinking about the deepness of the water, the shadow under the ice or even us plummeting into the water and forcing my sword to fall out of my hands. The only thing on my mind was getting to the island in the middle, to the Cornucopia.

The ice had completely collapsed in a straight line, leaving a lane of water that led right to the island in the centre. I released my arms from around Johanna and let her swim for the island first, but stay close to her after remembering there is something in the water. After swimming quickly, Johanna soon hoists herself up onto the rocks around the Cornucopia, then turns back and holds out a hand for me. I started swimming much faster then and I swear I felt something swimming around my ankles as I took Johanna's hand and pulled myself up onto the rocks.

Now out of the water, I start shivering violently as I sit myself up and look to my right at Johanna. She fairs the same, shivering as she starts flicking her soaked hair out of her eyes.

"I think I overcame my fear of deep water." I wrap my arms around my self to try and fight the cold.

Johanna laughed surprisingly. "Hell of a way to do it".

"Yeah." I laugh too. "Here's to hoping we don't freeze to death."

She slaps my leg. "Don't ruin the moment".

I smile but my teeth are chattering.

We were definitely trying to make good of a bad situation here. Dying of hypothermia doesn't sound like fun, luckily the humidity in the arena might just stop that.

There is a clanking noise from within the Cornucopia, forcing Johanna to spin around instantly and set her glare onto it. She looks back at me, all I can do is nod and confirm that i'm with her, even without my weapon. Still shaking and soaked to the bone, we creep over to the Cornucopia and lean against it, listening for something else. When there is nothing more, we move around the wall of the cornucopia and investigate inside. It's pitch black, but I can make out weapon racks and crates big enough for somebody to hide behind.

Johanna seemed to think of the hiding possibility instantly, as the first thing she did was checked behind them with her axe held high in the air. It was the right move as it turned out. Hiding there, was Tabbitha, the big terrifying girl from District eleven. She didn't appear injured from what I could tell and the way she jumped up when she saw Johanna suggested as much. She wasn't armed with her bow as she was the other day, and seeing how she was alone i'm guessing the other two careers aren't her allies anymore.

"Don't hurt me." the girl started begging, amusing Johanna going off the smirk. "Please... I'm..."

"Looking for a chance to stab us in the back?" I blurt out.

"No... Please..." She held her hands up high. "I'm in no shape to fight anyway".

"You look fine to me." Johanna pointed out what we were both thinking.

Tabbitha didn't have anything to say to that apparently. Instead, still with her hands raised in the air, she walked out from behind the crates and into the moon light, brandishing a deep wound on her right thigh that looked to be infected. Incredibly so.

"Marric and Amanda were only friendly for so long." Tabbitha almost laughed, gesturing to the wound.

Johanna did laugh. "And what? We're supposed to feel sorry for you?"

I had to agree with her. Tabbitha had to have known that career pack would only stay friendly with her for so long before they'd turn on her. And with the career alliance being so fragile this year it was even more predictable that things wouldn't last. Never have I been so happy to have said no to somebody before.

"You aren't going to try and run?" Johanna asks with a cold edge to her voice.

"I don't see the point."

"You expect us to let you live?" I ask. Even if she wasn't fighting us, after Mia there wouldn't be anymore alliances, better to kill Tabbitha now, right?

"I was hoping if I asked nicely..." Something changed in her tone as she said that, it grew meaner, colder.

Tabbitha's hand moved like lightning and within seconds she had grabbed a sword off the weapon rack to her right. She charged towards Johanna, knocking her off her feet. I react instantly and grab Tabbitha from behind before she had chance to swing the sword down, but she kicks and punches herself free of my grasp, shoving me to the ground after a knee to my stomach. She turns her attention back to Johanna, who's only just made it back to her feet when Tabbitha starts slashing away at the air like a madwomen. Johanna barely manages to block the blows, and in one instance is sliced across the arm after she tried to dodge to the side rather than block.

I drag myself to my feet right as both women are disarmed and take to throwing punches at each other. Tabbitha gets a good shot in which blinds Johanna long enough for her to take her to the rocky ground. The big bruised hand of Tabbitha raises in the air and flies southwards, but Johanna moves her head to one side, leaving the hand to plummet into the hard ground and shatter into a million pieces. Whilst Tabbitha is screaming in pain and distracted, I take my opportunity and charge at her, shoulder blocking her off of Johanna and into the water, where she disappears under the dark ripples before resurfacing, in a lot more pain then when she fell in.

She started begging us to help her. To stop them. We didn't know what she meant. Not until we saw it jump out of the water, latch onto her neck and pull her under permanently. It's silver and black finn, as big as a persons head, the last thing we see as the bubbles stop forming, the water stops moving, and mutilated body parts float to the surface. All that was left of Tabbitha were organs, bones and a leg with the flesh gone aside from the infected thigh. The cannon sounds.

To my right Johanna gags and rolls onto her belly, where she buries her face in her soaked arm to block out the sight. I can't blame her, but I can't do the same. Instead I watch the parts floating on the water horrified at what could have happened to us both if those things took an interest as we were getting here.

I should feel guilty for what i just did, I know. But if i got over the way i killed Jackson, i could easily get over this. Besides, it was Johanna or her, and we all know which one of them I refuse to let die here in this hell.

I stand up and offer my hand to Johanna. She takes it, but is very careful on how far behind us she looks, choosing to silently head off into the Cornucopia rather than so much as glance backwards at the horror show. I follow her.

Inside, there was a rack that held two variations of a bow and sheaths of arrows. Taking one of the bows off the rack, I run my hand along it's cold steel surface. I've never used one of these things before, but there is no denying it's usefulness in ranged attacks and hunting. That's enough of an excuse to take it, I take a quiver of arrows and wrap them around my shoulder, following suit with the bow itself.

Turning around, i'm met by Johanna's dark green eyes staring at me puzzled "A bow?" She says.

"Figured it might come in handy." I shrugged.

"Yeah, if you know how to shoot with that thing."

"How much different can it be to throwing an axe?" So long as your aim was good there shouldn't be much of a difference.

Johanna was shaking her head as she brushed past me and began rummaging through one of the crates in the back right corner.

"Just, take a weapon you know how to use too." She commented as she continued rummaging.

"That was my plan anyway." I hold both my arms out at my side as i backtrack to the weapons at the mouth of the cornucopia.

After taking an axe and sheath for it to attach to my belt, I turned out to look at the ever thawing away ice that was surrounding us, pretending the body parts weren't even there. It would be impossible to walk back over now, given that since out misadventure falling through the ice the surrounding sheets were nothing more then bits of stray ice now.

"How exactly do we plan on getting back over there?" I ask as Johanna walks over and stands by my side, looking down at her hands rather then at the water.

"Other than swim - which is out - our only option is to stay here." She shrugged.

"We could do that... At least until the sun comes up." I say pointing to the sky.

"If the sun comes up." Johanna mumbled as she walked back into the Cornucopia.

That's the question now then. Will the Gamesmakers give light to the arena or is it doomed to eternal darkness until we are all dead? I guess only time will tell. Though my bet is on yes, they will. I'd imagine the people in the Capitol would be extremely annoyed if they couldn't see us all ripping each other to pieces.

"They won't leave it like this." I comment following her. "Imagine how bored people will get."

Johanna smirks as she jumps up to sit on one of the crates in the cornucopia. "Oh how we wouldn't want that."

I chuckle as I crouch down and lean against the wall across from her.

The smirk on her face soon disappears and all of a sudden i'm reminded of the uncomfortable silence we found ourselves in before we agreed to come here and scope out the Cornucopia. The weird thing is I don't know what the problem is and even if Johanna did she didn't seem to be in any rush to tell me. I had tried asking only to have my questions either ignored by her or deflected by a question of her own. Either way she never let anything slip out.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

Johanna looked about the cornucopia with a long, tired sigh. When her eyes landed back on me she simply bit her lip and said "We're going here again?"

There it is again. The counter question of her own to try and throw me off. Though this time it wasn't humorous, or even something i could give a lengthy answer too.

"We are." I nod. "Are you going to answer me, or are we going to play twenty one questions again until i forget what I asked?"

She scoffed. "Funny how the second option seems more appealing."

I release an agitated sigh and stand up, turning to face the outside. "I thought you'd say that."

I hear her sigh herself before she says quietly. "I've been thinking."

I look briefly over my shoulder. "About?"

There was a pause, making me turn to face her. "This alliance, whatever the hell it is."

Huh, now that did peak my interest. Not only was it the last thing i would've guessed was on her mind, but because i was sure that we'd look out for each other until the bitter end.

"What about it?" I stepped forward ever so slightly.

"Mostly where we are, the situation we're in..." She looked to the floor and sighed again. "If we're both still alive in a few days and everyone else is dead, we both know what happens next."

Honestly I had tried not to think about being the only other person alive with Johanna. Even though I want to go home, I know its no longer an option. I could never hurt Johanna. Not just because I care about her, but she has a reason she needs to get home, to help her mom. My family are fine, if I don't go home they will still move on and live a full life.

Rather than say I hadn't really thought about it, I said. "What about what you said the other night? That until it is just the two of us we see it as we're both getting out of here?"

"I was an idiot to say that." She said harshly. "We both know only one, or neither of us is getting out of here. To think otherwise we're just deluding ourselves."

She's right and I know it. It sucks to say it, but... One of us is going to die soon and i'll be damned if it's Johanna.

"I don't want to have to fight you, or hurt you. After the other day with Jackson and the cannons I guess I realised that this wasn't just some nightmare i could shut out." Her voice started to soften, but as it did it grew quieter and quieter until she was officially rambling on to herself.

I waited until she stopped before asking. "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know." That laugh she did when she was angry came about.

Now was a great time to start thinking, right? Though other then suicide on my part i didn't see any other option at first. Still, i'd have done it so long as it got her out of here. She wouldn't agree to that though, i can see it. Neither would the Capitol. My actions would not only kill me but would rain down hell on my family.

No, we needed another plan and I think I have one we can both live with. "If you don't want to split now ... Assuming we get this far, I say we wait until three of us are left. Then we go on our own."

Johanna said nothing for a while, she didn't even move, just sat there and stared at the floor as she contemplated what I said.

"Okay." She said eventually, regaining some of her usual demeanour. "We stay together for now and then split up later."

I nod in agreement with her. I don't like it by any means, but it's not like we have much of a choice. When there is just us and one other tribute, we'll go our separate ways and i'll never see her again because I'll be dead.

After sitting down beside her on the crate and things falling silent again, it gave me thinking time which only solidified how hard saying goodbye would be.

Life truly does suck here in Panem. Anything good is just ripped right away from you.

"We aren't going to be subjected to this silent game now are we?" I ask eventually, not wanting things to continue on the way they had been yesterday.

"Not unless you want too." Johanna looks over to me, the corner of her lips raised.

"Why would i want that?" I chuckle. "You know i can't get through a day if you don't make laugh at least once."

She was shaking her head as her grin turned into a smile. "You don't make yourself laugh, walking into tree's, falling over, bad jokes?"

"No." the first answer i've been sure of in a while. "That just ends up with me in a world of pain usually. Then again it makes you laugh."

"It does." She laughed. "So I keep hating everybody and you keep walking into things?" She then added. "At least for now?"

"Deal."


	13. Chapter 13

The sound of the arrow flying from the bow i had taken from the cornucopia jolted me up from my position laying on the ground. My first instinct is that we were under attack by another tribute and that i'm already too late to do anything. The truth however, is we were the farthest thing from under attack.

Sat across from where i lay, Johanna held the bow in her hand after having just fired an arrow at a tree not far from us. Apparently, i wasn't the only one curious as to whether my statement on aiming is accurate. Now seeing as Johanna couldn't be any more precise with throwing an axe, if my theory was correct she would be just as deadly with a bow. Evidently, i was very wrong, unless Johanna missed the target completely on purpose. Which is possible, given her penchant for teasing me.

"I'm glad you're the one lugging this thing around." She looked at the bow sideways before throwing it over to me. "It's a lot harder to use than you seem to think."

Picking it up from the wet dirt in front of me i say. "I knew you couldn't resist trying."

Johanna shrugged with a soft grin and jumped up off the ground and took her axe out of the sheath on her belt.

She was pacing around, swinging it back and forth as she asked "So, what's the plan?"

"Plan?" I raise an eyebrow. After our original plan to get off the Cornucopia failed not three hours ago, i wasn't sure we should be planning our next venture so quickly. Or plan ever again for that matter, things seemed to work better when we just went with whatever came our way.

She gestured up to the now bright sky. "We're burning daylight."

It was also three hours ago that the Gamemakers decided to give us light again. Hence why we decided to move back into the tree populated section of the arena where we were safer.

Our original plan was too use stray chunks of ice as rafts of sorts, obviously that didn't work out to well, at least for me. Our ever so genius plan led to me being back in the water and swimming to the other side. On the plus side, whatever those things in the water were didn't bother to try and eat me, and i did beat Johanna getting to solid ground. On the downside, i was soaked to the bone yet again and now freezing my ass off, naked from the waist up whilst i waited for my shirt and jacket to dry hanging over the fire we'd made. Turns out being in the arena brings out a clumsy side in me that i never knew i had. I must look like a complete moron and a fool to any sponsors out there. That's not good for survival rates.

"I don't have a plan." I answer honestly.

The only plan i have is strangely to just start jumping up and down and raving like a lunatic. That's a sign i'm finally going crazy.

"I do." She stopped her pacing for a moment and stared at me, then she started moving about again. "But i think it's against the rules, so that's going out the window. Its a family show, i forget that. Nudity is bad."

You know, thinking about that last thing I totally understand what she meant by her "plan" and as far as i know it is very much against the rules. Just as swearing is. Nobody wants to see deranged young adults running around naked because the arenas dullness got to them. Though killing each other is fine, so we can all go crazy and start stabbing each other with the pointy end.

Who the hell makes these rules?!

"The fact the whole country is watching doesn't bother you at all?" I ask whilst standing up and putting on my now, relatively dry shirt.

She shrugs. "At least they'd remember me."

After also putting on my jacket and zipping it up, i put the bow and quiver of arrows over my shoulder.

Walking up to Johanna who had now stopped pacing about i chuckled and said "So instead of a plan that is against regulations, how about we stick to one thats allowed and go career hunting?"

"Beats sitting around." She commented walking past me and kicking out the fire using the dirt.

We set out mere minuets later. With no idea where the remaining careers actually are, it was all we could do to head in a random direction in hope we'd bump into them. It was when we were walking in view of the tallest, snowy mountain that we heard the dreaded cannon noise roar out around the arena. At first we thought nothing of it, we knew it wasn't one of us and didn't care in truth who had fallen. But then there was this faint rumbling, you could feel it in the ground as well hear it. It stopped myself and Johanna dead in our tracks as we looked about, confused and curious as to what the rumbling was. I thought an earthquake created by the Gamemakers maybe, creating natural disasters is not uncommon for them. Like last year with the earthquake and then the dam breaking and flooding the arena. Though the ground wasn't cracking, at least not yet and the rumble itself wasn't enough to knock us off our feet even though it felt relatively close.

It was only when i looked up to the sky that i saw it on the mountain, or more coming down the mountain. A thick wave of white snow, crashing downwards, destroying tree's and whatever else was it's way. It was so fast it was hard to follow, and it was heading right for us.

"Oh shit." the only words i had to describe what i was seeing hurtling towards us. "Move."

"What?" Johanna asks harshly having not heard the warning due to my incoherent mumbling.

I didn't see enough time to say anything more whilst showing her what was almost upon us. Instead i grab her arm and start running, very quickly too. Not that it mattered. Only seconds later any need for me to drag Johanna with me ceased to exist as she ran on her own accord, seeing the increasingly large cloud of white chasing us down and gaining ground.

The usually loud sound of cannon signifying death rang out, though over the noise of the avalanche it was barely audible.  
Swaying in and out of tree's I continued to put whatever power i had left into my legs in the struggle to stay ahead of the snow wave behind, at the same time as trying to keep Johanna in my sights. My heart, almost pounding out of my chest to start with, practically stopped working for a minuscule of a second as a falling tree to my right almost took me out with it. With that, and the sting of cold wind now attacking my back, it was obvious the avalanche was moving faster and faster and gaining on us far too quickly.

There are a lot of things i never thought i'd be doing in life. Running from an avalanche? Well, that definitely takes the top of the list.

I can feel the cold getting closer and closer and stray bits of snow and ice bashing against the heel of my boot. We break out of the tree covered area's and into the open, but the snow is still close on our tails. Its just when i start thinking we are as good as dead when the cold begins to wear off and the only feeling on my feet is that of them treading on the muddy ground beneath me.

When the wisps of cold wind and monstrous noises have stopped, we continue running for only a few seconds more before we too stop and look behind us. What was once a dense forrest was now a heap of snow, trailing down from the summit of the mountain and stopping just at its bottom. This disaster was on a freakish level, which only pointed more hands to the fact it was by no means natural.

Panting with exhaustion, Johanna falls to the ground as she says "Well there's something you don't see everyday."

Never mind everyday. Up until just now i haven't ever seen an avalanche in person and didn't know anybody who had. Matter of fact, you ask half the people in Panem what one is and only certain districts live close enough to the mountains to know. District Seven isn't one of them, but books can teach you what you otherwise wouldn't know. The only thing more surprising then seeing one right now is the fact we somehow managed to outrun it and are still alive. Scary thing is if we'd taken any longer to notice it we'd be buried in it all with our pictures in the sky tonight.

"We need codewords." I say crouching down to catch my breath. "That way we know when to just bolt it like hell."

"I vote "oh shit" means run." Johanna threw her head back with a cackle.

"Agreed." I laugh and stand up straight, offering a hand out to Johanna afterwards "Come on, lets go before another mountain load comes down."

For the remainder of the day we scoured the arena, or whatever portion of the arena we could before the sun set. For a little while after dark we continued moving, though when the rain started pouring down from the sky we huddled up under the tree with the most branches whilst using the thick white coat i still carried as a cover from the rain. It continued all through the night as i kept watch, at one point turning into cold sleet.

As it often was, the night was uneventful for us, save from the showing of pictures in the sky. There was a cannon around midnight though, just after the images of the fallen tributes, Jonas from Eight and surprisingly Titus from Six. Honestly I thought that guy would have been in the final four at least, but I guess even he can't outrun an avalanche. At least that's how i'm assuming he died.

The tribute to fall after that was Eamon, the other kid from District Four. There was two things going through my mind as i saw the face, name and district. One thing was that there was now only five of us left, two more tributes fall and Johanna leaves my side, assuming we aren't dead. The other thing was the fact that Mia was searching for that kid. After she had died at the hands of Jackson, i had completely forgotten about him. If it was guilt i was feeling, i'll tell you it wasn't the most pleasant experience. It was bad enough after i watched Mia die, now it felt as though i'd left a twelve year old out there in the arena on his own to die at the hands of the remaining careers or nature itself.

I could try telling myself that he wasn't my problem, more so after Mia died. Truth is he wasn't, but knowing that still didn't stop me feeling like an asshole for just forgetting he existed. Regardless there was nothing i could do about it right? The kid's gone, i'm alive and i aim to keep it that way for just a while longer.

"I bet I can guess what you're thinking right now." Johanna mumbled into my jacket.

Admittedly she scared me just a bit because i thought she was out like a light. But in regards to what she said, I didn't want us to fall on the serious side of conversations again. The banter we shared took away the reality for a short time.

So I laugh to hide the truth and say. "Nope. I was thinking about what you'd look like as a blonde actually."

I look down at her in time to see her eyes snap open and narrow into slits as she tries to get her head around what I said.

"You know there is still time for me to change my mind and kill you." It doesn't sound like a joke, but the grin she's trying to fight away lets me know she doesn't mean it.

"You couldn't do that. Said so yourself." I tap her head. "Besides, you'd look great as a blonde."

"Oh yeah?"

I nod. "Though dark is your colour and you suit it better so..."

"Don't worry I was in no rush to go off and go blonde." She chuckles and flicks my arm. "You should work on a beard though."

I was always told I looked better without one to be honest. Cleaner. Then again the same people said that about my long hair, and I thought I looked great until Powell cut it off and made me look like that Marric asshole. Maybe a beard would make me feel better about that.

"If you want one, I'll grow one." I was already starting, so why stop.

Johanna smiles and nods approvingly. "You know how to make a girl happy."

"By giving her what she wants?"

I can feel her laughing as she nods.

"Go to sleep." I shake my head and snicker.

Of course that made her silent laughter turn into full blown laughter, but after that had passed she did go to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning we were up and moving again after finishing off the food rations we took from the Cornucopia two days ago. Dry crackers in a bag that tasted like crap to be blunt. They weren't the most filling things, but as long as my stomach isn't growling at me I'm not going to complain.

The rain from the night continued on through the morning. The grey clouds above really setting the tone for the day as it turned out, seeing as Johanna and me had near enough nothing to say that wasn't damn right mood dampening. I had this uneasy feeling in my gut also, ever since setting off it was there and in no rush to leave. It felt as though i had a sixth sense, telling me that something bad was just around the corner.

I must've appeared as a paranoid wreck, as Johanna would occasionally glance over and pass me a look that said everything from concern to utter confusion. I guess when i'm looking over my shoulder every two seconds, it can be perceived as i'm losing my mind. Weird thing is i can't even describe why i'm starting to behave strangely and I can't control it.

"You feeling alright?" Johanna asks after glancing over me for what must have been the hundredth time. "You're starting to look as pale as Camomile."

"Must be the weather." I say almost instantly. Technically i'm not lying, i mean if i can't describe what's wrong myself it could be anything.

"Hey." She rushed forward quickly and stopped me with a hand on my chest.

Johanna didn't like the fact i was trying the humorous route which she took so often as it seemed. The look on her face said she was angry, yet the look in her eyes said another story.

"I'm serious." She didn't move her hand as she spoke "You're acting as though the sky is going to fall down on us any minuet."

It feels like it might. I mean the rain is still coming down, it's cold and i'm soaked and I'm definitely making a bigger deal of this then need be.

"It's nothing really just..." I rub my eyes clear of the rain that kept dripping down into them. "I have this, feeling."

She didn't say anything, it got me thinking she has a similar gut churner running through her too.

"Like i said, it's likely the weather..." I point up to the sky. "Rainy day, moody day, right?"

"I don't think it makes you feel uneasy." Johanna took her hand off my chest but didn't reduce any distance between us.

"Maybe not." I sigh and wipe my eyes again. "But in this place it's an exception, I think."

When i look back to Johanna her eyes hadn't left me at all, i don't even think she blinked to be honest.

Most of the time it would be awkward when you are just stood staring at somebody. I know its happened to me before and i felt like a dick. Somehow when it happened with Johanna i didn't want it to end, like now. I hope the dear viewers are enjoying the fact that we're staring at each other like sick lovers. It has to fill their stomachs with the good kind of butterflies that make you swoon.

Who am i kidding? The snobby bastards will love it. Even more so because they know death is certain for one or both of us. It's a tragic ending, who doesn't love those?

"Ethan I wanted too say that..." Johanna starts off by speaking very quietly, and then trailing off, slowly looking over my shoulder.

I'm all too persuaded to look behind me when i hear footsteps and deep, quiet laughter. I guess my uneasy feeling was right. Marric. By his side Amanda, and by hers Nancy.

"I guess you're the ones outnumbered now." The redhead, Nancy, smiles knowingly.

Marric is chuckling as he glances between Nancy, Amanda and Johanna and myself. "I'm sorry, were we interrupting a little moment between you guys." he smirks and says sarcastically. "Go ahead, we'll wait."

"Fuck you." I comment harshly through gritted teeth.

There was a part of me calling me an idiot and inwardly beating myself to a pulp. But the other part just wasn't up for taking bullshit off this guy. The latter won out ten to one.

"So he does have a backbone?!" Marric threw his arms out to the side mockingly "Damnit Mayne you should have joined us, you're more like me then i thought."

"He's nothing like you." Johanna said, moving from behind me to stand at my side.

"And you Mason." Marric pointed at her. "That three really doesn't reflect your skill does it. Unless your friend here is the only reason you're still kicking."

Johanna spits out. "If we're going to kill each other lets just get on with it."

"Why the rush, tree girl?" Amanda finally speaks.

In return, Amanda's nickname for Johanna only seemed to piss her off as she clenched her fist tightly around her axe.

"We don't have the time or the crayons to explain the 'rush' to you."

All i can think is ... Go Johanna, as i smile with a sense of pride. She seemed to have hit Marric right in his pride. Ha! I love this girl.

Amanda and Nancy glance at each other and then to Marric, almost as if they are waiting for him to order them to fight.

Johanna and I glance at each other as Marric begins laughing, clearly having gotten over the low blow that was dealt.

I grab on to the knife on my belt and unsheathe it slowly.

"How about we lose the weapons huh?" He asks hold out his spear as if to drop it on the ground.

"Lets not." I mumble before throwing the knife right at Marric, missing in the long run but distracting him and the others long enough for myself and Johanna to pull out our axe's and get the first hit in.

As a personal vendetta of some sort, i felt the need to be the one who attacked Marric. I did just that. Even if i was swinging near enough blindly, Marric was too busy blocking off my hits to attack back.

Johanna's first move was to attack Amanda, though when the girl from two fell backwards onto the floor, Nancy took it upon herself to join in the fight by swinging her knife for Johanna.

In my brief moment of distraction, Marric was able to kick me in the lower calf and swing the spear he held at me. Luckily, it was the blunt end that connected with my stomach. Sending me crashing to the ground instead of mortally wounding me. I barely had time to catch my breath before Marric was stood over me, spear held in the air and preparing to send it crashing down. I manage to roll out of the way just in time, though i could feel the waft of air against me as the spear imbedded into the dirt.

I stand up and block a bone rattling shot that even sent Marric stumbling back. Not dwelling on what might've happened had i failed to deflect it, i take advantage of the fact Marric lost his footing and swing my axe round in efforts to strike his abdomen. He manages to deflect them, knocking my axe out of my hands and sending it flying somewhere into the tree's. I reach for the bow on my back, and in the little time frame he gives me, load an arrow and lose. It narrowly misses his head as he rushes forward.

Marric swings the spear at me once more, only after move sideways with quick footwork, the tip ends up in the ground. Again taking advantage, i kick Marric's arm which hold the spear, forcing him to drop the weapon before jamming an arrow down into his shoulder. He falls to the ground seething in pain with his teeth clenched like a vice.

Whilst he seemed out of the fight at least for now, i turn my attention to Johanna, who i thought was fighting both Nancy and Amanda, only she wasn't. Johanna was fighting with Amanda and Nancy seemed to have disappeared all together.

I'm about to run over and help take Amanda down when the worst pain i'd ever felt made itself known in the back of my thigh. Looking over my shoulder, Nancy stood smirking victoriously. Rather then throwing one of the other knives on her belt, she unsheathed the combat knife on her boot and started charging at me like a mad women.

Gritting my teeth i use what little time i had to pull the knife out of my thigh. By the time Nancy had reached me it had been removed from leg and through the guidance of my hand found itself embedded into the skull of Nancy. Cannon fire signals my official third murder here in the arena, only this time guilt is far from the things i'm feeling. I'm angry, in pain and wanting to be anywhere but here.

Nancy's body falls lifelessly to the ground, meaning i could turn around and help Johanna deal with Amanda. Only Marric has gotten up and is already charging at me with one of Amanda's long knives in hand. Blocking off one shot makes me lose my grip on the shaft of the bow, leaving me near enough defenceless once again.

As Marric drives the knife forward, i too advance whilst leaning my body away from the knifes intended direction as much as possible. I get close enough to land a punch on his jaw, stunning him for a few seconds before he again thrust the knife at me. Next thing i know i can barely move, a cramping pain in my stomach becoming almost overwhelming. It was like somebody twisting your insides around a spike and not stopping even though every muscle was splitting open.

I growl in pain, and in a fit of rage plant my elbow in the side of Marric's face, smashing the bones in his jaw and sending him tumbling to the ground.

There's another cannon. I know that i haven't killed Marric, i merely knocked him off me giving me a few to catch my breath and get over the cramp. Johanna's name is all thats running through my mind i spin around looking for her. Though everything is blurring out, i can barely make out the thick tree's around me. It's the sound of an axe chopping through the air and bouncing off a tree that gives me some idea to where she is. Only before my eyes land on Johanna, i spot Marric running off into the woods. At least i'm assuming it was him, the blurry figure looked like him.

My vision finally clears as i spot Johanna stood over by what i'm assuming is a dead Amanda, going off the blonde hair. I can hardly believe it but we did it. We actually stopped the careers. Who says two underdogs can't beat the favourites?

I smile a little as i hobble forward. The cramp hadn't gone yet, in fact it felt worse. I need to sit down, i think.

My vision blurs out again, but then vanishes. It comes and goes and continues to do so when i manage to stand up just straight enough to look Johanna in the eye. She's not looking back though. Or rather she is, just not looking at my face.

The pain in my gut seemed to disappear as the feeling of fear set in. Seeing Johanna looking as though she'd seen a ghost made me just as terrified. Was there a mutt behind or something? Of course there isn't. I know what is. I just don't want to acknowledge it. Though now i can feel the blood running I guess i'm going to have too.


	15. Chapter 15

Things are getting really blurry. I can't even tell if its my feet moving beneath me or if i'm hallucinating.

All i can seem to do is move forward with whatever power i have left and try to hold myself up as much as possible to spare Johanna the struggle of having the hold my entire weight as she helped me move. I don't know where i am, i can't even tell if i'm still alive or stuck in between the dimensions of the real world and hell. I can feel the pain though, still as teeth gritting as it was when the knife first found it's way into my gut.

I knew this would come, had done since the start. Now that it's here though, i'm ... I'm scared. I sound like a whimp saying it but i'm afraid of dying this way. It's slow and you can bet your ass it's painful.

My legs turn to jelly within a few more steps and i can't hold my weight any longer. Not expecting me to lose my footing, Johanna can't stop me from crashing helplessly to my knee's.

"Get up." She says, her voice shaking as she puts my arm over her shoulder once more. "Ethan please get up."

I try. I really, really try. But i'm not going any further, I think she knows it just as well as I do.

I can barely feel anything beneath my waist anymore. Even as I sink further into the ground I can't feel my body making contact with the dirt. I remove my arm from over Johanna's shoulder and drag myself along the ground a little until my back is resting up against a nearby tree.

With the sun setting around us mixed in with the blurriness I can't make out anything other then Johanna's crouching figure in front of me.

Taking my hand in hers, she makes to pull me forward and stand me up. "We just have to make it to the Cornucopia, maybe..."

I retract my hand, stopping her from talking as I chuckle. "I won't survive the standing."

"You will." She asserts in a stern, yet still shaky tone. "You will okay, but we have to go now."

She has to go. Not me. I would if I could. But I can't.

"You know i'm not going anywhere, Johanna." I can just to say make out the hurt look on her face as I shake my head. "Let's not pretend otherwise."

"I'm not pretending!" She starts shouting. "If we can get to the Cornucopia I can help you okay! There has to be something in there."

She seemed to think that because the gamemakers announced the feast at the Cornucopia not long ago that there would be something to help me in there. If only they were that kind, I might've found some sort of respect for them. I'm not sure i'd want it though. It's better this way technically. Marric's done the job, saving me from starving myself or being eaten by mutts just to get Johanna out of the arena. She knows it is too, it beats me why she's trying to convince herself otherwise.

"It's better this way." I smile weakly and move my hand over the bloodied area of my undershirt. "There's only three of us left. Time to split up anyway."

Johanna doesn't speak and lets her head fall to face the floor. Thinking of my impending death that's clawing closer every second here, makes me wish I had done a lot of things when I had the chance. Being able to tell President Snow what a stupid, inconsiderate dickbag he is certainly among them. I'm dying to entertain his people after all.

Another thing, the necklace my mom gave me, I don't want the Capitol to have it. Not so they can just smelt it down, or throw it away or do whatever the hell they do with Tribute's district trinkets once they're dead.

"Here." I hold it out to Johanna.

She looks between me and the necklace in my hand, both confused and resilient to take it off me. She knew it didn't technically belong to me, that it was my moms, seeing as I told her the night before we came in here.

"I don't want 'them' getting their hands on it." I emphasise them, seeing how saying the Capitol in such a manner could be seen as inciting the means to attack them.

Wouldn't want that now, would we?

Johanna is still wordless as she takes the necklace loosely in her hand.

I start laughing, regardless of how much it hurts to do so. "Make sure you hurt Marric when you win. Maybe tell him ... Tell him I don't hate him, but if he was on fire and I had water ... I'd drink the water."

She stares at the golden rope in her hands for a few seconds before looking up at me and nodding.

"I'll do more than that." She says sternly.

I believe her too, the look in her eyes says she's anything but joking here.

"Good." I laugh again. "You should go."

"No." Her instant reaction to my words.

"Johanna..." I don't finish my sentence.

Not because the wave of death was finally hitting me, but because Johanna had practically silenced me by wrapping her arms over my shoulders and cradling me. I'm not going to argue with her, even though I want her to go. I want her to win and kill that son of a bitch from District Two.

"I'm going to go to the Cornucopia and get whatever it is they've left there okay." She whispers.

Before I can protest against what she said, she silenced me yet again, tenderly cupping my face and kissing me softly. You know, just for that, I'm starting to wish I had began dying sooner, or at the very least that I had thought to kiss her long before now.

"Just stay awake until I get back." It was an order, spoken in a not so harsh way.

With that she pushed herself to stand up from her crouching position and began walking away.

"Johanna." I call after her to try and stop her from wasting her time. She's not having it though. Seeing as she completely ignores my plea and with one last glance starts heading off in the general direction of the Cornucopia.

What she's doing, It's pointless. I'd need an actual doctor to even have a hope now. Why she insists on being ... I have to move. If i'm moving maybe i'll die faster. I know she'll hate me for it but if I die now it's better for us both. I've just got to crawl, I sure as shit can't stand.

Using only my arms I manoeuvre my self around so I can claw my way across the ground. It hurts like hell each time I raise my arms and pull myself forward. Even though the knife wasn't still stuck inside me, it still felt as though somebody had it in their hand and were slowly twisting it around. When my vision goes again I lose the strength in my arms, sending me crashing down to the ground as I tried to pull myself further.

It makes me scream out in pain no doubt. I must've landed on something. Did it just get colder?

I try again to move. It's not happening. I can't feel my arms. My legs. I don't even feel the blood running anymore.

Things are getting darker now. I can only see the damn mud. The mud that i'm lying face down in.

I can't fight the urge to close my eyes anymore, but there's something moving. Crawling under the leafs. It's orange. Small enough to go unnoticed by camera's.

It's on my hand. What's it doing? There's a sting. The orange thing crawls off. Crawls back into the mud. Leaving a red mark on my hand. Another Capitol insult likely. Ha, lets poison the dying one.

I'm just going lay here. Wait. Won't... be... long... now.

* * *

"Johanna ... I must admit ... I think we were all very, very shocked, when you put forth your true skills in the arena." Caesar was trying to smile and incite the crowd into laughter with him.

Johanna was one hundred percent disinterested in this whole ordeal. In fact she would have found more entertainment in watching Camomile inspect the glasses for chips and stains back on their district floor. It was certainly more amusing then sitting here, in front of the swarms of pale, snooty Capitolians who all looked at her with pity and admiration all the same.

"And i must say, your method to win these games was simply fantastic." Caesar, the excitable one, was of all things, over excited. "Tell us, how does it feel, to have won in such a memorable, certainly methodical way?"

"I don't know. Good? Great? I'm not sure how I'm supposed to feel right now." She doesn't blink as she looks between Caesar and the crowd. Though she couldn't say what was really on her mind, she hoped they could read in her eyes what she was forbidden to speak. "But I am grateful."

"You are a survivor. A winner. And you deserve to be seated here before me after the performance you put out." The orange haired fruit loop - her nickname for the gracious TV host - sat in front of her smiled politely. "Moving on. I - and I'm sure everyone here is curious too - I wanted to ask, about your fellow tribute, Ethan Mayne. I think, it was very clear that he meant a lot to you. And i know, that everybody here, was moved indefinitely, when you tried to save him."

She was frozen in place, holding back from glaring daggers - very sharp daggers - at Caesar. He doesn't know me, she thought, he has no right to bring up something so personal to me. She didn't care what the Capitol saw, it was none of their business.

"I can't imagine it was easy for you. To lose him."

She had to physically bite her tounge to stop herself from saying something incredibly rude and sarcastic. Of course it wasn't easy for her, in fact it was one of the hardest things she'd ever had to watch, knowing she was completely incapable of doing anything. What did he honestly want her to say? But she had an act to keep up, so looking uncomfortable and sad fits in perfectly with her mood right now. Truthfully she just wanted to say that she won't answer that because her feelings were her own, but according to Camomile, if she didn't answer it wouldn't be taken well by the game makers.

"It wasn't." She has to force herself to admit a lie. "But I accepted that it had to happen. It played out for the better, in the end."

"We are sorry for your loss. Truly."

No he wasn't. None of them were.

The rest of the interview dragged out, not being just a quick three minuets as it was before going into the arena. No. They had to remind her of how she got here today, who she had to kill, who she had to lose. The last one had the whole crowd reaching for their tissues boxes and Johanna wishing an axe would drop down into her lap. She tries to answer Caesars questions as best as she can without blurting out the truth.

Eventually, after a good hour up on stage, Caesar takes her by the hand, stands her up and shouts "The Victor of the seventy first annual Hunger Games. From district seven, Johanna Mason!"

She was just surprised by the fact the people in the stands cheered at all for her.

Soon after Johanna is escorted off stage to meet up with the district seven team. Camomile is stood proud as punch, clapping her velvet enveloped hands together as she made her way over. Kemmel is instantly patting Johanna and tucking her hair back and Powell seems to be just as hyperactive as Camomile is. Blight is the only one stood normally, smiling sadly as he watched her stroll her way over to them swatting Kemmel's hands away. Honestly, Blight was probably just about the only person she wanted to talk too right now, aside from her mom.

Camomile starts babbling on about how Johanna was a 'little sweetie' in the interview and should have the Capitol gushing for her. She did an amazing job biting her tongue there too, to stop herself screaming at Camomile to shut the hell up.

When the others had trotted off to the cars that would take them to their next destination, Blight stayed behind.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Like i want to get this over with and go home." Johanna picks at the shiny sequins on her red dress.

"I know." Blight nods and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Just stick it out through the crowning ceremony. Then we'll get you home."

She nods and smiles, thankful that at least somebody understands.

So she does as Blight suggested. She gets out of the cars when they arrive at the next stop, smiles and waves to the repulsing crowds. She gets up on the stage, stand in the lady like manor Camomile had drilled into her and smiles politely when President Snow stands directly in front of her, carrying a gold tiara.

After placing the monstrosity on her head he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and smiles. "Such a pretty girl, aren't you? I imagine you are quite the catch back home?"

She resists the urge to vomit. Not just because of what he said, but the smell of metallic blood on his breath made her nostrils shrivel up. She thanks him and disagrees, though her sweet and shy girl act is totally washed away on him.

His eyes fall to her chest, at the necklace she wore. The one Ethan gave to her right before she left. Snow looked at it in such a way it came across as though he knew it from somewhere.

Johanna didn't know why, but she felt she had to wear it to get through this day. Ask a romanticised Capitolian why they'll say it's so it feels as though part of Ethan is with her. That's not how it is ... or at least she thought it wasn't.

"Congratulations, Miss Mason." The President smiled again. Meaning again she got the strong whiff of blood.

Snow steps away from her, allowing the crowds gathered below to see their newly crowned lapdog. Correction, their sweet, lovable Victor.

She was eternally grateful once off the stage, away from the crowds and back in the car heading for the train station. She wanted to get out of this dress, see her family and just forget about all of this here today and for the last month.  
She didn't want to be Capitol famous or wrapped in cotton by the prep team. She just wanted to go home, hopefully feel like herself again instead of the emotional wreck she was now. But she didn't want to forget the games themselves, for reasons even the most stupid of Capitol people could make sense of.

It was surprising, to get out of the car at the train station and find it completely empty aside from a few peacekeepers and another handful of people. She wasn't going to complain though. The silence, it was welcoming.

Camomile and the others were standing with a handkerchiefs at the ready as Blight starts saying goodbye. Johanna purposely walks away from them and lingers over by the train. Anytime now would be amazing, to just get on this moving tin can and get the heck out of the Capitol, she thought.

"Hey there." She would have liked to say the voice was unfamiliar, sadly she couldn't. Finnick Odair. She didn't know him personally of course, but everybody in Panem knew his voice.

"What have i done to deserve this?" She comments whilst rolling her eyes.

He stands by her side, flashing his brilliant white smile as he points over to Blight and the team. "Not saying goodbye, huh?"

"You're still here?"

Finnick starts laughing. Of all things, she wasn't trying to be funny. "You're just a bundle of fun, aren't you? What happened to that sweet little girl who was afraid of her own shadow?"

"I drowned her in the arena." Johanna scoffs. "Now forgive me if i'm not willing to swoon at the sight of you."

"That's a refreshing change actually." He's still smiling, despite her slight insult. "I wanted to congratulate you on 'winning' the games." the emphasis put on winning didn't go unheard. "Allow me to be the first to officially welcome you to the family."

Finnick holds out his hand and smiles charmingly. For the sake of getting him to go away and wait for his own train, she shakes his hand.

"Now we host annual parties and other boring festivities ever year whilst we are mentoring." His face turned straight as an arrow as he said. "You are obviously more then welcome to attend."

"Thanks." She looks up at the orange sky and begins to pray to some higher power that Finnick gets bored and trots back over to the old lady stood on the far end of the platform waiting for him.

Something changes in his tone as he says. "I'm sorry, you know." He pauses. "For your, 'friend' I mean. I can't imagine how hard it must be for you."

It was odd, but she didn't get the feeling of wanting to smack him in the face like with Caesar Flickerman. She couldn't be certain, but it felt as though Finnick was genuine as he mentioned Ethan. Not like Caesar, who was far more entertained by the drama than he was touched by it.

"If it helps, i'm always here for you as a friend." He says it as though he knows her.

"I barely know you."

"I know." Finnick starts backing away. "But it's the thought that counts right. Besides, we're going to have to get acquainted you and I, Mason."

He's smiling again as he rubs his hands together and looks to the old women behind him. To the right, Blight seems to have finished saying goodbye and was making his way over.

When Finnick looks back to Johanna he smiles once again and says. "It was nice meeting you, Johanna. Until next year."

With a curt bow of the head to Blight, Finnick spins around on his heel and begins walking away, heading towards the old lady. First impressions of the Capitol darling Odair, ** _smiles to much but isn't the most annoying person i've ever met_** , Johanna mused to herself.

With Blight waiting, the doors on the train opened, allowing them access inside. Rather then stay up for dinner, Johanna makes for her own room faster then Blight could stop her. Since he doesn't follow, she assumed he understood that she wanted to be alone. Not like it helped.

When she's gotten out of that god awful dress, washed off the silly make up and changed into something that felt more like her, all she could think about was the moment she heard that final cannon boom in the arena. She takes off the necklace from around her neck and twirls it about in her hand. She didn't know what he wanted her to do with it. Did she keep hold of it or give it back to his family? If she kept it, it would just be a constant reminder of what happened, at least the bad stuff. On the other hand, it was all she had of him, other than memories.

She practically stayed up all night thinking about, occasionally falling asleep, only to wake back up and repeat it over and over again.

When the train stops in District Seven, once she has cleaned up and dressed, Blight leads her off into the train station. Into the crowds of people from the District clapping and welcoming her home. The only people she was paying any attention though is the Mayne's. Stood far at the back of the crowd, clearly not wanting to be there, cheering and smiling for her when if she'd just died their son would still be alive.

Johanna knew she was going to have to say something to them, if not because she wanted too, then because she owed Ethan that much for leaving him to die alone.

But that's wasn't for now.

For now Johanna just want to move on and see that her mom was treated for her cancer.

She hoped it would be that easy. After all, what else could possibly go wrong?

* * *

(Somewhere in the Capitol)

President Snow walked through the bright white halls of the prison. Occasionally stopping to watch the prisoners held behind the thick panes of glass and give new methods to break them to his Peacekeepers. After moving on, Snow rounds a corner that leads to a singular jail cell at the end of a corridor. There was a reason it was separated from the rest, for the prisoner held within held no immediate physical threat, but his knowledge was damaging to Snow beyond compare.

Knocking on the glass lightly, Snow wakes up the prisoner. When the slightly younger man is off the bed and stood up straight, Snow smiles viciously.

"What's going on?" The prisoner asks.

Snow - before saying anything - first pulls out a small jar from with his fur overcoat. Inside the jar, was a small, orange spider-like insect.

"Amazing how such a tiny little thing, can be the difference between life and death, is it not?" Snow asks, tapping the jar to make the insect move.

The prisoner recognised this insect, after all, he had placed it in the arena at Snow's request. "President Snow i ..."

"Shh." Snow brought a finger to his lips. "I'm here to congratulate you, Mr Berching."

The head gamesmaker felt a wave of relief envelop him as the words left President Snow's mouth.

"And to thank you, for your service." Snow paused so he could place the jar through the opening on the door of the cell. "If not for you, my grandson would have died at the hands of a boy who's life means nothing in comparrison."

Berching smiled and bowed his head to his President. Snow only smiled back for so long, then it was as though all emotions were wiped from his ageing face.

Face straight as an arrow, but eyes filled with cruelty, Snow said. "But as you know, nobody, and i mean nobody, can ever discover the secret in which you now know."

"I promise President Snow, nobody will find out, I give you my word." Berching began to stutter, and all of a sudden felt as though he was pleading for his very life.

"I like you, Berching." Snow smiled. "But even your word is not good enough."

With that said, two air vents on the back wall of the cell opened, releasing a grey foggy poison into the cell.

Snow stood and watched with a smile, as the fog of poison enveloped the cell, and washed over Berching. The gamesmaker was on the ground, clawing at his face as the fog made countless numbers of boils appear. No more then two minuets later, Berching was all but alive. From head to toe, his body was covered in poisonous sacks, one by one bursting and releasing the fog back into the air.

Snow began to walk away and head for the exit, with each step he took his smile grew wider. There were no loose ends left. The entire team of gamemakers who had any knowledge of what had unfolded had been purged.

When Snow arrived back to his mansion in the centre of the Capitol, his first destination was that of the room of his newest addition to the family.

Pulling up a seat, Snow smiled as he watched his grandson sleeping. He had yet to awaken, but Snow suspected it wouldn't be long now. The President could hardly wait to see the look on the young mans face as he woke up and discovered where he was, discovered his true family history. But Snow was even more eager to see how the boy would react when presented with choices that he now had for him. He would stay here in the Capitol, in the mansion, or spend the remainder of his days in the cells. Death, was not an option and neither was returning to District Seven.

But the boy would see sense and Snow knew that. He was supposed to be dead and Panem would continue to think that.

Ethan Mayne was no longer a name that existed. From now on, he was a Snow, and he was just going to have to live with that.


End file.
